ReBirth
by ScvattrKitteh
Summary: AU Modern times! Sesshomaru and Rin are linked in law when Rin's cousin Kagome marries Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, having never taken a Mate finds himself drawn inexorably to the waif that is Rin, but how will they keep a relationship when the demon race is decaying with a virus that stops them from producing off-spring?
1. Chapter 1: The Month

Chapter One:

The Month

"Do you really think this will work Father?" Inutaishou Sesshomaru disdainfully inquired for roughly the third time since his father, Inutaishou himself, had confided in him their destination and it's purposes. Considering more than five collective sentences from his older son a day was abnormal this open repetition from him today could only be an ill omen Inutaishou thought sightly amused. "Well, I do understand how little this tactic is used in modern human or even demon society now, but with the new trade embargo with DOU, thanks to your brother's silly squabble with Naraku, I thought the best way to teach Inuyasha the meaning of consequences would be this degrading punishment." He watched his son's slim eyebrow ascend a few more degrees giving his aristocratic face an even more imperious and cold demeanor. More so than usual anyway. ' _Today seems to be a new day for limits for Sesshomaru_.' his father thought to himself. Yet another ill omen.

If he were the suspicious type (which as an age-old demon he could not resist a bit of superstition every once in awhile) he would reconsider his plan. Actually, ever since he had taken Sesshomaru's brother's mother as his second wife she had made him a bit more...of a believer, let's say. And besides, Inuyasha was of an age and blood rank where he (and their stocks) would benefit from an auspicious marriage to another business tycoon's daughter. So he would commence with the age-old punishment that would seem authentic and charming to the press and their shareholders. His older son, a full-blooded demon, had been hard to come around to the idea of a human stepmother. Still to this day he had a smidge of disdain for the second in line for apex predator of the modern age. Or rather, humans. He knew the sudden and...unnatural death of his mother still greatly affected him to this day also. There would be no getting Sesshomaru to settle, but there may still be hope for his youngest with more of his current wife's human attributes.

"Is Inuyasha aware of your little...bargain yet?" Sesshomaru asked, and Inutaishou sighed. ' _Always raining on someone's parade, could I really have been so stiff back then?_ ' The son who never let him get away with anything. "Hardly. Hopefully if the crazy old mortal we're dealing with is correct it won't matter much, the girl is supposed to be very beautiful." Inutaishou watched his aloof elder son carefully. Any interest in anything other than success would be welcome now. Just one sign from him he had something alive deep down, some need for companionship. Even as a child Sesshomaru had been quiet and distant. Granted the feudal era had been both rough and prosperous on his kind, but Sesshomaru had seemed born in ice. It had worked for him, and he was now alone. Perhaps forever more.

Before these modern times, when peace existed between humans and demons and their societies had integrated, Sesshomaru had stayed far from affection. Demons had offered little to each other throughout history in terms of peacekeeping as most of their inner power-struggles were solved by killing each other and innocents relentlessly. Or at least until humanity had essentially used their best gift, otherwise known as procreation, to outnumber demon-kind. There was much struggle, but eventually a truce was struck between the ancients of demon-kind, including Inutaishou and all human governments. Their cultures then blended, teaching demon society concepts of love and, well, humanity. Now humans and demons mated and loved each other seamlessly with only a few occasional deaths, mostly from more powerful demons loosing control. Peace reigned between the two cultures relatively consistently otherwise. And in this time of normalcy and love Sesshomaru remained immune. Timeless, in a way.

No friendships, no mate, no love expressed in any sense. He was a dark moon and his other son Inuyasha a flaming, passionate sun. Sesshomaru made a fine heir for his company (majoring mostly in pharmaceutical sales and other slight military interests) while Inuyasha kept him up at night. The boy had flunked two Ivy League schools abroad, bungled missionary work, and lacked the calculation for the world of business. Then again his mother was much the same, which is why he had fallen madly in love with her in the first place. Inutaishou sighed again. His shot in the dark had not worked. Sesshomaru had not even noticed. Not even a rumor of beauty could pull him into a more corporeal state.

...

"Rin, hurry! Gramps will whine if we're late!" Higurashi Rin stumbled over her feet following Kagome into the stretch town-car leaving from their family estate, but regained her footing just barely only half-falling into the car and onto the seat after her cousin, Higurashi Kagome. "You look beautiful Kagome! He will no doubt fall madly in love with you!" She squealed, noticing she had dressed as nicely as she could and fallen far short of Kagome's chaste beauty. Kagome sighed morosely and turned to face younger Rin. "Only twenty-one and marriage suddenly looming; my wish was to at least finish school before this nightmare began. Still I suppose I have a duty, in a sense. It _was_ a custom in our family in the feudal ages, and it _did_ work well for my family in most cases in the past. I'm scared of the statistics though Rin-chan. What are the chances I will love this man? That we will share any interests, or even like the same jokes? I am scared of the odds, little one." Her mahogany eyes gazed into the distance after voicing her concerns and Rin watched her eyebrow furrow. She pulled herself almost heavily from her trance and faced Rin elegantly in her ceremonial kimono, worry etched in her deep eyes and soft loving face.

"But I've forgotten little Rin, today has been a rough day for you as well." She lowered her voice to a conspirator's whisper: "Does it hurt much?" Rin blushed and a hand moved to her stomach reflexively. She was fifteen now and her body had finally caught up to womanhood. Her blood had started that morning. It had taken forever and now Rin wished she could give it back. She had woken to it and Kagome had been there for her through the care and maintenance. She had known it would be happening soon they had covered this in school of course, but the pain had been something else.

She had noticed other things over the years of course. Growth and blossoming, becoming a new person in almost every way. She was still shy, and ignorant to physical love, but a few of her friends had not been. The stories she had occasionally heard made her wonder at night. Flushed still, she nodded fiercely to Kagome. "I'm fine, this is your day!" Kagome smiled compassionately at Rin's embarrassment then nodded in understanding. "Someday little Rin this may be you. Legal sister and whatnot." She winked and gave Rin a thumbs-up.

Rin smiled sheepishly up at her. Her parents had passed when she had been just young enough to miss her mother's touch and father's laugh. Her mother's sister had adopted her within the month. Easily done for the heiress to the well-established Higurashi Firm, now handling straight financial investments and philanthropic ventures of their caring and giving grandfather.

Now it was Kagome's turn to contribute to the family business. Seal a deal with the son of a business tycoon and secure more success for her family. And today was the day she met him. She and Rin had known this may happen at some point, Kagome had seen some childhood friends go through blind engagements, but it had seemed to come to them so fast. As their driver entered downtown Tokyo, Rin worried this may pull Kagome away from her, more than the Shikon and the training Kagome had been receiving would. Kagome was shaking as they neared her future, closer and closer. Rin, the sweetest, most innocent, and most supportive took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

...

"Feh. Father can blow this out his ass, no human girl can handle this." Inuyasha flicked his ears in annoyance. "Quiet. I am in charge here and this will go to plan. Try not to be too much of a barbarian." For the ninth time Sesshomaru established leadership over his brother. Although the demon species had conformed closer to human standards there was still a highly-traditional and symbolic pack mentality in dog demons. The Inutaishou's were unmatched in power and wealth his father had made it clear to the public eye that they held tightly to the traditions and practices of their breed.

Sesshomaru was now, as of the past thirty-or-so years, at the head of the family as the caretaker of his newest families legacy (according to his father anyway): their company. His father was still a prime consultant in title, to keep appearances, but mostly spent his time smoozhing the media with his eye-candy, the young, human wife. The world, his world, feared Sesshomaru still. Much like his past rule of the Western Lands. One little upstart mutt would not change this fact now or ever. ' _Am I just trying to convince myself?_ ' He wondered, but quickly pushed this away.

His father had known he could control his brother, and here they were smack in the middle of his scheming, despite their resistance. And in his own office no less. He and his brother sat in (what had been called by the architect) the "leisure space". Sesshomaru called it the "waste of space", bemusedly and to himself. Occasionally to Inuyasha as well, who would chortle. A wide chestnut table with an L-shaped couch that curved around it, giving the waste more space. It did offer a perfect view of the Tokyo skyline from a seated position however, especially now with the crimson sun sending fractals of crystalline light through the office. His home, truly. This place was almost all he had known in the past fifty years. He thought he was content with this fact.

The 'ding' of the elevator behind the thick carved doors set both brother's slightly on edge in their own ways. Inuyasha lolled back, seemingly relaxed, but Sesshomaru knew he was searching with his heightened senses and acting callous in rebellion. Sesshomaru was ramrod straight, partly due to his five-thousand dollar deep blue Armani suit, and the tight ponytail his moonbeam-colored hair was pulled into; the other part due to his alertness. He rose and motioned for Inuyasha to do the same. With another "feh" he did, and both brother's took the small step up onto the slightly raised platform at the back of the room where his desk rested at the moment and faced the door. A timid knock, his assistant, and his deep voice summoned them to enter. And they did.

...

Rin was nervous for Kagome as they waited up to the huge doors. She had no idea what the other girl must be feeling. This was her future behind those doors. Another pain tripped her stomach and she grimaced. Kagome noticed and leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear: "I'll make you some tea when we get home, should help a bit with the cramping." Rin smiled up at her again as Kagome prepared herself to enter on the harsh command from the other side of the door. ' _That voice is so cold…_ ' Rin remembered thinking; and they entered.

...

As the doors swung open, his assistant introduced Higurashi Kagome and her cousin Higurashi Rin, his demon senses immediately took over. This was common, he considered it the better half of himself. Today he had to hide himself behind a veil of humanity, but upon first meeting a person he could not control his dog demon from seeing, hearing and smelling everything about them. At least for a second. He could be free for a moment, truly powerful. At least for that second. And this happened now to the veiled girl in the flowing kimono and then her small, cowering companion. As he took notice of the smaller girl three things happened very fast and simultaneously.

The girl in the kimono threw back her veil brown eyes blazing. "An InuYoukai! Are you kidding me Gramps!" To which the small girl gasped and Inuyasha prickled. "Great! A loud-mouth! I'm never going to hear the end of this, literally!" He spat right back. The would-be bride's offense was lost on him then. For his senses had gone haywire.

His eyes had focused on the small creature behind her and his nostrils flared, picking up something instantaneously that made him lose the tightly-wound restraint he possessed over himself. All ounce of control in fact. Her smell! That smell! Nothing like it had ever assailed him before. He knew the scent of a mortal woman flowering, it was not unknown to him, but this…this was everything. It was unique, it was indulgent, delicious, sumptuous…words flew through his confused mind and he was feeling the profound effect it had on him.

He could smell in her scent of being her body was in full heat, and he knew just like that she was untouched. And with that he broke. The demon in him, normally so restrained, so controlled, burst from him starting from his lips. A growl erupted and he felt his teeth elongating, his claws emerging, his eyes crimson. A step away from his monstrous dog form. He was vaguely aware of a scream and Inuyasha calling his name as he lunged. He recalled in that moment his speed and power. She would see this, see he came for her, admire his strength. He was the strongest male in this room, and the female would know this. _His_ female now. He observed her features once he crossed the room to her faster than she could hope to glimpse.

A girl, the most beautiful one he had ever seen. Her eyes, the most primal, warm, glittering shade of hazel he had ever beheld. Gentle, kind, pixie-like features-but those lips! A lush wonderland! Full, perfect, and completely delicious. The most flattering shade of pink! And oh, he would flatter them. A wolfish grin spread across his lips, a grin mad with her.

Now, even closer, he could smell her blood even more strongly, and he roared almost into that cherub face. Senseless now with the threat of her being injured overcoming him; he thought she had been hurt- to be bleeding. His earlier conclusion of her flowering had fled him as he became only base instinct. The distance was finally gone between them and his clawed hands closed on either side of her head as she shuddered into the wall behind them. From her lips, his eyes began roving her body for injury. No one could have hurt her, his female! His! No one could touch her, he would kill them, rip them! Deep, menacing growls left his fanged mouth.

He could find no visible damage so he moved back to her face, concern registering now. "Who hurt you!" He demanded. She was scared now he could see it reflected back at him from those deep, pool-like eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama I am not hurt." Her voice, the sweetest whisper! He wanted nothing more than to hear his name shouted in ecstasy. The honorific was sinful coming form those pink lips. He growled heartily and his nails curled through the wall, dust exploding everywhere, coating her. "You're bleeding!" He snapped and her face blossomed into color. She looked to the ground, completely crimson. "Women do." She muttered and then he lost it again. Her proclamation reminded him and allowed him to fully register the fact that she we was, in fact, in heat and he now only registered in his slightly-crazed mind that she needed him with her at all times. If he didn't make her his some other male would! His blood boiled at that thought.

His hands uprooted from the wall and took her incredibly small shoulders in his hold. Despite his raging demon he touched her like glass. Short-sleeved yellow sundress, he could feel her skin. Soft as rose petals. He could feel her fear too. He did tower over her and he was a red-eyed, fanged demon at the moment. She a fragile human girl. Smoothly, he brought his face down to her elegant neck. His knee moved between her legs and she whimpered and spread them as he pinned her to the wall with the sheer force of his body. Another whimper and he growled into her neck. He inhaled her scent deeply, listened to her racing pulse.

She gasped at his visibly-suggestive actions, trembling beneath him. So good, so delicious, all his….he extended his jaw to bite into her, marking her as an Inuyokai's mate, even more particular to their traditions. Deep scarring bites said to be as painful as they are pleasurable, thus marking the mate for life and bonding the two together until death. Sometimes with magical effects, barely explained by modern science.

"SESSHOMARU!" Before he could seal his fangs into the girl, two semi-clawed hands gripped his angled shoulders and pulled him off of the girl, his mate. Roaring he turned to face his foe. A jealous male?! Some usurper?! "What the hell is wrong with you, you lunatic?!" All he could see was red and he felt his skeleton shifting taking to his true, majestic form. His bones cracked as he morphed and he knew victory and salvation would be his. Then he could return to marking his mate, his now only true desire.

Then, a flash of bright piercing light, a woman's clear voice ringing out beyond the brightness…and then blackness.

...

A/N: Hello beautiful! Yes, I mean you! So, this is re-edited (for like the nth time) Thanks to Frou Frou and Joanna Newsom's Divers album. So much inspiration! Also to T-Bone, my backbone. Review, favorite, follow, you will have my un-dying love!


	2. Chapter 2: Opinions

A/N: Hiya! You're all beautiful! Hope you like it!

...

Chapter 2

Opinions

Kagome was still ranting and fretting over Rin the entire way back from the city. "What the hell was that?! And we're supposed to trust those creatures?! Gramps is going to get his head ripped off, if I hadn't been carrying the Shikon Jewel with me he would've killed you! He was about to rip your face off-" "He wasn't trying to hurt me-" "Yes Rin you've said that, not everyone is kind and good-willed, he was transforming and if my guesses are correct, that was Inutaishou Sesshomaru! He's one of the most powerful dog demons out there. I'm shocked the Shikon had any effect on him. How did you know who he was?" Kagome asked suddenly, as if this had occurred to her randomly, wide eyes landing on Rin sitting straight-backed in her seat.

Rin searched her mind, but nothing came to her. The families' identity had been kept a secret from both of them until they had first glimpses of the two brother's. "I just knew…somehow." Kagome eyed her thoughtfully for a moment then shrugged. "I suppose your family does split off of my bloodline, maybe you're beginning to tune-in to the energies- but still he was going to kill you Rin!"

Rin sighed and settled back allowing Kagome to rant. She had known him by sight. One couldn't watch the news nowadays without hearing about the Inutaishou's and the current head of the company Sesshomaru. Why she had kept this from Kagome she was unsure, but her dishonesty with her closest companion unsettled her most so far. The Inutaishou family had always garnered attention for many reasons. The last of their breed, one of the few half-demons, Inuyasha, still in existence being a member of the clan also demanded respect. His name though; it had slipped from her lips like steam from a boiling pot. As soon as she had said it, something deep inside her felt like it had settled into place after a long time drifting. She decided to file that feeling away for later observance.

Knowing him from the media and seeing him in person were two completely radical differences. His achievements were chronicled in the media- a passing figure noteworthy to his effect on the economy. Meeting him had been…confusing. She knew she should have been afraid, intimidated, reviled even. None of those feelings had even occurred to her at the time.

She had been acutely aware of entering the lavish office earlier; the sunlight through the windows and the city sky-scape in the distance. It took her breath away. Then she took in their hosts. They were both dog demons! She looked to Kagome dubiously and the reaction she had expected was already there. Kagome was red-faced and looked ready to explode. Which she then proceeded to do at great volume. Rin had gasped, embarrassed at Kagome's brash comment.

She watched the half-demon and half-brother of Sesshomaru's physically tense then cross his arms stubbornly and spit a retort. The growl startled her and Kagome, who threw an arm out protectively in front of her, but when her eyes lit on the source of the growl she knew there would be little Kagome could do to help. At that point he must have lunged, but she hadn't seen it. The next thing she registered was Kagome being flung away from her, toppling onto the ground and then her head thunking into the wall that a moment ago had been a few feet behind her.

The breath left her body as pressure from the powerful being above her enclosed her completely. Her eyes opened and she took in what was happening in front of her. He dominated her vision, fangs as long as her fingers. They could rend limbs from torsos she would bet. Eyes, deep red like the edges of a blazing fire and she saw something there. He was...consumed, it appeared. By what, by her? Clearly she had done something to upset him and now he would probably kill her for it and she would be another anomaly on the news. He began to growl and she noticed he was looking her over, almost as if he were searching frantically for something.

The warmth coming off of him was burning her skin. The temperature from him, even though his skin was not touching hers, it felt like he was pressed flush against her. He was growling as his eyes scanned her, and she prepared for pain and death and then- "Who hurt you!" ' _What?_ ' Something like concern, bordering on what may dubiously be called fear in his voice. So clear to her, even though she had never heard him speak before. His concern made her stomach tingle and she began to think maybe she wasn't going to die. In fact, now she wanted to comfort him, which she tried to do, and then the most embarrassing thing that could ever come out of his mouth did: "You're bleeding!"

' _This is the worst day ever!_ ' She had felt the tingling in her stomach become a warmth spreading through her - until that comment. ' _Does everyone need to know?!_ ' she thought exasperated as she struggled for an answer to that. She thought her answer a little smart since he had the grip in the wall, pinning her. This did seem to agitate him more. He roared again, and his claws ripped further into the wall and she was coated in bits of dust and plaster.

His hands gripped her shoulders suddenly and the debris stopped; he touched her so carefully that she felt goose-bumps rise where his skin met hers. He was so hot still; his hands were rough and strong. His knee spread her legs and his long lithe body pinned hers to the wall. An instinct she had never known allowed her to spread willingly for him. Nothing had ever felt like this. It was good, and her body responded in ways she didn't know it could. Her stomach felt as if it were full of warmed honey and as his lips came closer and closer to her skin something in her begged, begged for him to sink his fangs into her, she wanted it, him devouring her, holding her, his leg between hers made her wonder how it would be with his hips between hers...

Then Inuyasha. Then Kagome, firing off a quick bolt of power from her Jewel. It seems Sesshomaru about to sink his teeth into her brought Kagome back to her senses. The Shikon Jewel was out and the beam of white energy she had concentrated hit Sesshomaru square between the shoulders - and he collapsed like a brick wall falling under siege. Inuyasha was there then with his demon-like speed and he gathered him up under the armpits and dragged him over to the small sitting area with the couch throwing him down with an "umph!" of effort. He had hIs back to them as Kagome ran to Rin and threw her arms around her. "Rin, I'm so sorry I let him touch you, are you okay?!" "I'm fine Kagome, really." she answered quickly, but she barely believed it herself. Her voice sounded distant and uncertain.

Rin felt herself registering her tone was calm and composed even though she was trembling, completely shocked she had let it happen herself. Kagome then whirled on Inuyasha. "We'll be leaving now before your maniac brother kills us all!" Inuyasha was watching his still-unconscious brother with a curious, worried look on his face. His eyes flew to Rin, taking her in. Then a small smile started on his face. "I think that's for the best. I apologize for the scare, I promise we'll be better behaved next time." Kagome huffed, and Rin felt the storm about to explode from her.

She gripped Kagome's arm and weakly for added effect mumbled: "Kagome-chan, I'm feeling a little dizzy now that I think about it, too much excitement maybe. Can we go back to the car and head home?" Kagome deflated, almost visibly, at the pathetic whimper in Rin's voice. She wrapped an arm protectively around her again and regained a semblance of composure as she remembered her impeccable, ingrained manners even under such odd circumstances. ' _Maybe that's where I got it from._ ' Rin thought, amused at the resemblance to her own current feigned composure. She just had to make it home...

"Mm, next time. We'll see." She turned on her heel and managed to sweep Rin around with her. Rin turned over her shoulder and shot Inuyasha, who was still watching them with a glint in his sharp half-demon eyes that spoke of pure mischief, an apologetic look and mouthed: "Sorry!" Gesturing with her eyebrows then to Kagome, yanking the heavy wooden door of the office open. Inuyasha's grin emerged fully and the glint became a light as he nodded his head in acceptance. The last thing Rin saw as the door closed behind her was Inutaishou Sesshomaru passed out on the couch. She couldn't help but notice how the hard lines in his face were almost nonexistent when he was unguarded and unconscious. Her curiosity about him magnified.

...

"Well Rin-chan, Kagome has presented all of her arguments-" "Points." Kagome calmly interrupted her grandfather. He frowned at her contention but carried on: "But I have to ask _you_ now. You've been a close companion of Kagome's since you were young, and you are almost a woman grown. You were also the one with the most...upset from the situation today. Now I must ask: Do you feel this marriage to this half-demon will be harmful for my granddaughter, or that Sesshomaru is a, how did you put it dear?" He turned to Kagome, bushy eyebrows raised in expectation. Arms crossed, lips pouted, Kagome responded: "Mad, raving animal more likely to rip her face off than stand as a witness to my wedding." "Yes, that was it." Their grandfather smiled. "So Rin. With your incredibly limited experience, what would you say?" Rin felt the way a small furry creature must feel with a car bearing down on it. Kagome and Grandpa were watching her. Grandpa with his contemplative demeanor and Kagome full lips still pouted. Rin bit her lip as she did when she was nervous.

"Well...Sesshomaru-sama _did_ display behavior that was certainly...abrasive. From my initial impression of him though, he seemed distant. He even stood farther away than his brother, who was nothing short of rambunctious. I think it was an occurrence even Sesshomaru-sama himself couldn't have predicted." She noticed Kagome's evident bristle at her blunt observations. Fearless nonetheless she plunged on: "As for danger...I don't think either of us were really _in_ danger at any point in the entire meeting." Silence fell for a brief moment after she finished speaking. Kagome shocked into it, her grandfather watching Kagome and seemingly bracing for what may come. Kagome's slightly-open mouth closed abruptly as it seemed she may be thinking over Rin's description, analyzing it herself. Then something flashed through her eyes as she looked to Rin and saw her jutted chin, pronouncing the accuracy in her assessment. Rin did have a knack of keeping her head on straight. Which came in handy when dealing with harnessing and mastering the power of the last of the pure sacred relics like the Jewel.

She sighed shaking her head, speechless. She then crossed her arms, turned on her heel, and before leaving the room left behind her: "Rin my common sense, you're always right, aren't you?" Gramps turned back to Rin, smiling knowingly. "The bride has decided. The courtship shall commence! I'll make some calls!" And off he went, plotting.

...

"I hope I wasn't too blunt earlier 'Gome-chan." Kagome huffed then eyed her between her curled bangs. "You only pull out 'Gome when you're scared, it's been awhile since I've heard it." Rin smiled shyly and leaned farther back into the pool. A few years back her grandfather had gone on a nature-bound health kick and had insisted they buy enough land for a private and open hot spring. Kagome had suggested it for both of them to relax and Rin for her now-minor cramps. Kagome watched Rin relax and smiled at her slightly. "You didn't even look scared when he came after you. How did you know? I mean, you can't walk down the street without seeing a demon nowadays, but we've never known any demons personally." Rin didn't meet Kagome's eyes when she shrugged and murmured: "I don't know..." She then adjusted the strap of her swimsuit nervously. Kagome continued, seemingly stuck on the point. "I mean there's no demons that are our age running around and most half-demons died out with the last European War. The genetic deficiencies over the past seventy years have halted all inter-demon breeding and human-demon breeding. If anything it's pushed us all apart even more. They're saying anti-demon riots are increasing in the Middle East. Murder, even. Despite this, you just knew somehow? Amidst all the fear surrounding demons, you were unafraid in the claws of one?" Kagome rambled as she soaked her hair and cleaned her nails. She looked as if she were peacefully preening, but Rin knew she was paying very close attention to her reactions as she summed up the state of the world.

Rin had not thought about it that clearly to be honest. She dampened her hair as well, dipping down into the pool. Until this point she had spent most of her days trailing behind her older cousin and role model. Kagome's mastering of the Shikon Jewel had kept her locked in their families ancient temple outside of the city most summers and school vacations. Rin had always been there. Kagome had been the sweet, cheeky older sister that kept her protected and held her through her nightmares. Rin was popular in school, girls liked her, boys flirted with her, but she felt no connection to those people, not really. The past few years as she had grown she had found herself farther and farther from her classmates.

"I apologize Rin-chan, you've just always been so...compassionate, more so than should be possible for one person, I think. I'm always so wrapped up in the Shikon and mysticism I forget there's a whole magic to being so human. I envy it even. But, more importantly now I think is what do I do with that flop of a beast we met today?" Kagome rolled her eyes at Rin and stuck her tongue out in mock disdain. Rin giggled and winked: "The ears were kind of cute!" Kagome squealed and threw her hands out sending a wave of water towards her younger cousin. Their laughter echoed up into the cool night sky of the open pagoda.

...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review, follow, subscribe etc the usual pity-grab. You're all amazing, never forget! Thanks to The Shins, and as always (again) T-Bone. *Mwah*


	3. Chapter 3: Parts I II and III

Chapter 3:

Part I:

Reactions

He was groggy. Groggy is not an emotion the ancient dog-demon felt too often, if ever really. Still the feeling being unfamiliar he was not too groggy to realize he was dreaming. Pictures blurred in front of him; dark hair, pale skin the texture of moth's wings, twin petals of soft pink lips that were so delicate he could only think of kissing them until they were red with his bites. The groggy was starting to fade as the beautiful illusion of that nymph faded and swirled together into shapes and colors.

"Well...what the...was...about, you were about to take that little girl's head off you fuckin' lunatic!" Sesshomaru felt a stab of pain in his eyes as the shouts slowly came into focus and the face of his ranting brother came into view. 'I _nuyasha._ ' He sighed internally then gathered his remaining judgements of his body's functionality and decided sitting up and dealing with his brother was the easiest way to some aspirin. He eyed his private bathroom around his brother's shoulder and planted his elbows on his knees fingers digging into his hair. It had come out of its slick ponytail and he took another mental note that the bathroom would still be the best place to be for both aspirin and a quick look at how disheveled he was. He noticed his shirt had ripped along with parts of his sleeves frayed and his cuff buttons had popped. So much for the new suit.

"Did you knock me out?" His voice came out thin and measured. Inuyasha crossed his arms and stood back looking on his brother with visible disdain. "No. My wife-to-be did. Apparently she's a priestess of one of the old families. Had some kind of jewel. She shot a pretty hefty bit of energy at you. Explains the static." Inuyasha pointed to the ends of Sesshomaru's hair which was indeed clearly demonstrating static electricity at work. "Pardon me brother, I'm not in the mood and I need some aspirin." He stood, glad for his demon-grace as it stopped him from stumbling when he truly should have.

A priestess and a jewel...there was only one truly powerful jewel throughout Japanese history, but it was lost ages ago. 'I _hadn't heard of it since Saint Kikyo passed with it into the next life. Could it have survived with her family?_ ' Inuyasha smirked cockily at him as he closed the bathroom door in his face. "You know you've avoided humans as much as you could. I know my mother still pisses you off, mostly because you're essentially a walking prick, but when was the last time you got laid? Kagura, right? Boy, she was a nut-job, in the end. Gold-digger really," Inuyasha raised his voice as Sesshomaru turned on the water in the sink attempting to cup some water in his hand to down some of the white pills, demon strength of course. "Brother, my sex life will never be, in any universe, any of your business." He growled back to him, teeth clenched eyes tightly closed. "Yeah, a real nut job that one. Great thighs though. So I suppose a eighty year lull is long enough, I'll give it to 'ya, but that looked like a mating bite. Our kind hasn't partaken in true mating bites since...well our father and MY mother."

"Quiet, you mongrel!" Sesshomaru barked. There was some snickering from the other side of the door then Inuyasha knocked Shave and a Haircut and called out in an almost sing-song way: "A mortal! A mortal girl! Oh, Miroku will just die when he hears this!" His laughter echoed behind him as he left Sesshomaru's office and closed the solid door behind him.

Part II:

The Party

6 Months Later...

"This absolutely should not be happening right now, this stupid dinner, then Gramps says party, then he dares to invite my "intended" as well! I'm going to kill that decrepit-" "Kagome-chan, it'll be fine, some of the auburn stuck, it actually brings out your eyes." Rin knew Kagome was upset by her frantic and panicked rustling of the fluffy bath towel around the slightly-damp hair after a semi-botched dye-job in their bathroom at home. Rin had been hesitant, having only heard stories of other friends having done it, but Kagome had viciously denied any professional out of home help. Rin suspected it was so that her grandfather wouldn't know she had bothered to spend time and money on her appearance for her "intended". And Rin would never ask, she would only calmly walk Kagome through the process.

Kagome slumped onto the toilet seat looking forlorn. "I look like a badger! I was just so bored of the color..." she sighed and slumped over her lap, forehead now in her palms. Rin smiled secretly to herself and commented "I'm sure you were..." She began to clean up the mess as Kagome finally jumped up and took Rin by the shoulders. Her brow furrowed and she looked deep into Rin's startled amber eyes. "This will be the first time you're in the presence of his brother. Are you sure you're comfortable?" Rin saw actual concern on Kagome's face, but gave her a bright smile in return.

"Honestly 'Gome I'll probably just hang by Gramps, someone has to help him behave." Kagome sighed and turned away moving her hands to the towel and deftly wrapping her hair up in it. "Honestly I feel like you should stay locked in your room with two armed guards. I don't trust that creep, and to just be so rude and abrupt-" "'Gome, I'm telling you, I'm sure it was a fluke incident. I looked it up, dog demons have hyper-sensitive noses, they can smell for miles away at times, and the Inutaishou's are very old and very powerful. His father was the last demon known to impregnate a human female for goodness sakes, I'm sure something about... _the_ situation on that day upset him somehow, it was probably my fault." "Rin please, he's how old? Demons can learn how to control their libido you know." At that Rin's face lit up a brilliant red, like a colored spotlight. Kagome's eyes widened. She gasped then exclaimed: "Rin, no!" "N-No what?" Rin questioned turning away from Kagome and fanning her face slightly. "Well I mean you're redder than last month when I brought home that bottle of wine from that post-midterm party and we drank the whole thing." Rin nibbled on her bottom lip and turned back to face her, again not meeting her eyes. "I just wasn't afraid 'Gome. At all. And I looked up some information about dog demons and apparently they used to, in feudal times, mate for life and they'd mark them, see, by biting them-" "And you think he may have been trying to do that in the office?" Rin flushed lightly and released her bottom lip from its habit. She looked up to Kagome and her eyes reflected back insecurity and despair.

Kagome palmed her forehead and sighed. "Oh Rin-chan, he's not safe-" "I really don't think anything would happen, honestly, I'm just a child, I can't know the ages of suffering he's had, and I could just be looking into it too much. He may just have been hungry or tired or maybe I was disgusting..." She trailed off. Kagome frowned seeing her bent shoulders. She was young, Kagome remembered, and Rin had always felt very deeply for just about anything. Sesshomaru's fangs flashed into her mind then and his demon-possessed eyes, like the deepest coals of the underworld. A shiver went down her spine. Still... Rin was right, she had not been afraid of him. Suddenly her decision was made with a profound clarity that maybe the warmth from the Shikon around her neck had something to do with.

Kagome took Rin's chin between her fingers and tilted her heavy head up towards her. "I have an idea Rin-chan! Why don't we curl that hair a little! Put on some eyeliner, actually try. Gramps hasn't put us through this in forever, and hell maybe if you put enough make-up on a badger it'll hopefully, eventually, be an attractive badger." Rin giggled and Kagome pulled her up and sat her down on her previously inhabited throne and pulled out a hefty bag of beauty accessories. Rin's eyes widened as Kagome grinned devilishly then set to work.

...

As Kagome worked her brush magic, the Inutaishou's made their way towards the home hosting the party of the family that would soon be joined with theirs. The overall mood in the car ranged as widely as the boiling tempers (so close to the surface) of the two Japanese titans of industry...and Inuyasha. Lord Inutaishou was reserved, with only a hint of slight glee. Sesshomaru's outburst had been the talk of his inner circle, all behind the sulky long-haired man's back.

Sesshomaru had essentially cut his father from his life, except for things in relation to the company. Those brief conversations were concise and done directly in a decisive two minute-or-less phone call once a week. No phone call had come this week, or since he had mentioned the obligatory attendance required of Sesshomaru for this party. Inutaishou knew when he was being avoided. Inuyasha, his current prodigal son, however had not left his brother's side. Sesshomaru had made all of his life for the past six or so decades into building his father's investments into a real profitable corporation-conjointly making their family name not only slightly mythic but backed with more money then could be imagined.

Needless to say, he had no relationships with his employees and only dealt with a handful of people in person, the rest was a phone call. He lived with as minimal interaction in the modern world as possible. When he had ruled over the West after his father stepped down to marry that waif-like temptress, there had been no war and no strife. His people ate, his father hung up his crown and bucket-list of mythological accomplishments and myths, to live peacefully with his new wife. All had been well.

And then industry had swept across the globe and foreigners began appearing more and more in his lands. Then guns. After that his title had been admonished on his father's bequest and the land handed to the humans. With of course enough financial status in return to the Inutaishou family that the next bit of human history had drifted by allowing Sesshomaru live secluded in the Chinese mountains completely isolated and away from the world as it became modern. He had been living so alone for so long. He had never questioned his solitude; no king _retires_. There were none who could give him back his title, that era had vanished and his meaning with it. When his father had approached him all those years ago with philanthropic ideals, requesting he come back into the limelight, he had almost laughed at him.

Hidden far in the mountains of Yunnan at the time, living more than a large amount of distance from any nearby villages and consuming what was needed only for his literal survival, he had intended to shoo him away. Inutaishou had leveled his gaze at his son. Little did he know when he spoke next, he would rekindle the emperor in his son and change Sesshomaru's mind: "I would be dust without Izayoi. My time has long gone, yet when I, the last of the true gods, laid his sword to rest my heart stilled and froze. I had no purpose. I awoke to this fear and then she smiled, and I could live again. Without my sword or power. You are my son, not some forgotten relic." The rumble in his father's voice was chorused with a crash of thunder outside Sesshomaru's modest cottage from mother nature Herself. "Build an empire with me, my heir."

He had gotten on the plane back to Tokyo with his father that night. And here he sat, still solid, hardly dust. His friend's were shadows still, and he still had no inkling, desire, or curiosity for another mate. When Sesshomaru had time in-between his now-fully-again-inherited empire, it was the few hours a week when he slept. Inuyasha had been able this past week to inhabit his office with enough persistence Inutaishou had assumed it would have driven his son mad, but as Inuyasha had complained more than a few times: "The bastard just won't crack!"

Inuyasha, on the far side of the limo from his ice-wall of a brother and devilish and vengeful father, tapped his foot eagerly on the ground uncomfortable in the slightly-too-tight suit jacket. Aside from pestering his brother he had been considering the new direction his life had taken now. Marriage. To a human girl. One who couldn't seem to keep her tongue in check long enough to let him even try. He had noticed her warm eyes, sultry lips and curvaceous hips almost immediately, but as soon as she had opened her mouth he had cringed.

Still, that power she had in that Jewel. Not much spiritual magic remained with humans today. Of the eldest and most powerful handful of demon families remaining, descended from figures that had been idealized as gods, only the eldest and closest blood relations to them could harness the bit of magic left. Humanity, however, had taken to modernization much quicker and more seamlessly than his half-kin. As the magic slowly drifted into legend and demons and spiritual beings that hadn't been hunted or contained became shadows on the edges of society, the gene disintegration had begun. And with a small, almost-untraceable genetic mutation, demons could no longer procreate.

Females could no longer carry pregnancies to term and males were completely impotent. Still, by this time, demons and humans had begun to occupy comfortable tight-knit areas together and thus came three whole generations of half-demons. And then that stopped too. Another random mutation in demons, were the subdued whispers. Just like that, the demon race was doomed. The panic had mostly settled in the past seventy years or so, but occasionally a rogue from either side would go on a rampage - try to wipe out the other species as much as possible before death. Because hell, if they're going down, why not take all the others with them?

Inuyasha had grown up in a time where life could be created and now that was over. The world had even settled to a point of being passive to a possible genocide of an entire culture. As such his feelings about the human race were mixed. Sure, they were fun to look at, but they, well... _break_. The almost-visible sound-projected barbs on his possible intended's tongue returned to his memory, and her strength protecting the smaller girl, Rin. Something in Inuyasha's chest swelled. Trying not to focus too intently on that yet, he instead remembered the one other encounter they had had since the office meeting.

...Flashback- 1 month ago...

His father had arranged a dinner for them, optional for both of course. Inuyasha resented his father's determination. He had sat, blatantly bored, waiting for her at the sky-line level gourmet restaurant in inner Tokyo. He had not thought she would come. After all, he was certain no one had physically insinuated a harsh consequence for not coming. Despite his confidence and more to his annoyance he arrived almost a half-hour early and almost immediately settled into the suave composed demeanor. But, at 1900 sharp she had arrived and flopped carelessly into her seat.

Inuyasha raised a cocky eyebrow at her black off-the-shoulder sweater with an obvious highly-concealing sports bra, hair thrown up on top of her head, clear-complexion but no other make-up and loose knee-length black skirt. "You look...spunky." Inuyasha cracked. She hung her black bag on the chair behind her and began digging earnestly in it. She looked up from her bag at his comment, cocked a slightly-higher eyebrow back and delivered: "Thanks. You look like a child in his father's suit."

Eyes back into her bag. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he shrugged. He began a mantra of: " _You can't marry her if she's dead, you can't marry her if she's dead_ " in his head as she found her wallet and placed it on the table. "What's that about?" Inuyasha pointed one finger solely at the wallet and as she opened her mouth to answer, their waiter arrived. "Anything to drink now that the young lady is here, sir?"

He ordered an expensive whiskey on ice and she requested a lemon for the already-provided water. After the discouraged waiter left, she then claimed she could afford to pay for a water, a side salad (at a restaurant with the best unari in the city) and no desert. Nothing else. She would cover her end, then leave. Inuyasha could almost feel his imaginary ruffle on the back of his neck at her laissez-faire ideal at their first date and the mantra in his head ended. It was a war of wills to him now, and he began launching his verbal artillery.

By the time her lemon had come, she was standing up to leave clearly infuriated with him to the point of being speechless. He smirked devilishly to himself at how easy it had been to get that level of a rise out of her with just a few well-toned comments. The most delicious part though, was when right before she spat the word "Jerk!" as she stormed out, he saw suddenly a ring of white light surrounding her form and suddenly to him she was ravishing. The pride at having provoked not only the angry sprite who was his bride-to-be but the legendary Jewel she controlled had made him feel slightly more in control of the fire of her, the heat of her, it had all been so enticing and he had savored that moment when she had seen the hungry look on his face. She faltered, then he delivered: "Bet I could get that face even redder. Give me time." Then she left, not once looking behind her to see his monstrous grin.

((End.))

By the time they arrived Inutaishou was bordering on frustrated with Sesshomaru's calm and well-placed demeanor and Inuyasha's occasional punning pricks at his brother ("Hope that she-witch doesn't put another smell on you."), which were barely acceptable as true word play. Clearly he was desperate. Sesshomaru dutifully ignored his half-brother's flat puns and would follow up with a comment that would entirely change the subject every time, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

They entered the house of their hosts together and were greeted with champagne and soft crystal lighting. There was a string quartet in the corner of the ballroom in a room to their left of the front hall with a great sweeping staircase leading into the depths of the house before them, and they played soft sweeping melodies. Mostly associates were there currently, as Higurashi-san had conveniently organized it into a company function. "Well, quite a few people here. Who knew the old man knew how to party." Inuyasha huffed, only slightly impressed with the elegant and warm surroundings. Sesshomaru growled at his rude behavior from the corner of his thin lips: "Behave. This is your future family." And moved off with his father to properly greet their host. Inuyasha lagged behind, eyes scanning the room. And then, he saw her, and the blossoming in his chest erupted. He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, hating his human genes and the ease at which emotion could conquer him. ' _Time already, I guess_.' he feh-ed defeatedly and crossed the room making a curved beeline towards his future.

...

"Rin, I would like you to meet our newest competitor Naraku." Rin nodded to the dark-haired man her grandfather had insisted she meet. She had mostly been sticking by Kagome's side all night but when she had gone off to find them a glass of champagne her grandfather had cornered her. Naraku was tall, dark and handsome. Probably the model for that exact phrase, as he was counted amongst one of the more powerful and ancient demons. She could tell he was a demon, not only by his exaggerated beauty, but the dark aura hanging around him. His eyes stared Rin down and she felt a shiver pass through her as he took her hand and gave it a small kiss. "Where has this old loon been hiding such a beauty?" He asked, small grin on his face. Rin flushed and mumbled a "thank you". Gramps was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, don't let me stand in the way. I must away, I owe the great Inutaishou a drink. The dog claims he can drink me under the table. I do have a reputation to keep up." Gramps skirted away quickly leaving Rin undeniably alone with Naraku.

His eyes never left her and she felt highly scrutinized by them. As if he were picking her apart, bit by bit. Kagome _had_ worked her cosmetic "magic" on her and she couldn't deny the effect it had on those around her. Men had been fighting Kagome all night to talk to her. And still, no sign of the one that had motivated her to let Kagome experiment. Her curiosity was peaked at this point, and a small almost bitter voice in her mind kept piping up saying she was crazy to be this intrigued. Her grandfather's mention of Inutaishou's presence had made her heart leap into her throat and her eyes were now almost-frantically sweeping the room for his son.

"May I have a dance with the prettiest girl at the ball?" She almost jumped, pulled from her haze by her new acquaintance's soft, almost purring voice. Naraku was charming, she would give him that. Something about the inhuman glow in his eyes put her on edge however. Not wishing to be impolite she nodded and suddenly his hands were on her, gentle and polite and he led her out to dance. She saw Kagome as they moved into the small crowd around them looking for her with two glasses of champagne. She spotted her on the arm of Naraku and her eyebrows rose. Rin met her eyes and could tell Kagome's were asking if she was all right. She nodded, giving a reassuring smile. Kagome looked doubtful, but gave her permission in a level glance.

As Naraku spun her to face him he placed one arm on her waist and the other took hers. He kept a still-polite distance and started to sway. Rin looked up into his face and was again surprised by his beauty. "Is the old man trying to keep you hidden?" he asked, looking amused. Rin flushed demurely and smiled, almost to herself. "I'm just finishing school this year. I've been focusing on that." "Mmm, school is important isn't it? Any plans after?" The next five or so minutes went on this way, he making casual conversation and keeping his distance, and she answering with minimal detail. Rin found him almost cautious, yet her skin was still uncomfortable. He seemed cautious in the way a predator approaches unsuspecting prey. Preparing a strike.

As the song ended their conversation did as well. He released her waist and hand and gave her another charming smile. Rin frowned slightly. Her head was suddenly fuzzy and a warm, comforting feeling overtook her. It was odd. "I think our paths will cross again, little mouse. Thank you for the privilege of the dance and your charming conversation." He kissed her hand again and gave another flirtatious smile that made her vision blur slightly. "Thank you for your time Naraku-san." She nodded and bowed politely. For a moment something like confusion flashed through his eyes and then he nodded and moved away from her.

Kagome was there in an instant, pulling her off of the dance floor. "Look at you go! Naraku's one of the most eligible bachelor's in Japan right now! Not a bad catch! Another demon though..." She murmured and frowned then in disapproval, pulling Rin by her elbow back towards the tables. "Not letting you out of my sight again though. Here, tell me what he said and drink your champagne." She handed the glass to Rin and pulled them farther to the side of the ballroom to converse.

"Told you Rin-chan, you're even getting that new intern's attention! And a dance with Naraku-san! Maybe I should be jealous!" Kagome winked at Rin, nudging the girl with her elbow. Rin cowered slightly in response as the twenty-year-old power-hungry, promotion-driven intern to their grandfather walked off to grab them more drinks. He had blatantly eye-balled the two of them out through the whole mild conversation he had started as soon as he heard their names. "I know I shouldn't be flirting, but it feels good to do something other than meditation." Rin waved her hand slightly, dismissively at Kagome's admission. "I understand I just don't quite get it." "Get what?" Kagome asked, but before Rin could answer the intern returned with another senior employee. He handed Rin and Kagome a glass of champagne each and Kagome sipped hers slowly as she listened to the two men discuss light office topics.

Rin couldn't focus. The dance with Naraku and constant watching for the silver-haired business tycoon was exhausting. She gulped the glass absentmindedly and before she realized it, it was empty. Then there was a server passing with a tray of more glasses so, unthinking, she swiped another. That one disappeared in almost two swigs. She had to wander slightly away from Kagome to find the tray of three glasses all full on a nearby table farther from the dance-floor. Kagome had not noticed she was losing Rin. The senior employee had left, and the intern had begun to assume this was a physical conversation. He edged Kagome's personal space, coming closer and closer.

Then, out of nowhere, a stoic, silver-haired dog-eared figure appeared and in a only-slightly menacing growl demanded: "Do you know who you're currently slobbering over? Your boss's boss's boss's granddaughter."

...

Maybe five or six glasses later Rin felt the room spinning. Kagome had been lost somewhere in the din and the arrival of Inuyasha, her grandfather out on the veranda with a bulky and tall moonlit-colored haired figure that could only be Inutaishou. In her drunken haze-like state she remembered a few pictures of press releases she had found with the ancient demon and his human wife. She was beautiful to behold. Also, not Sesshomaru's mother. Information on Inutaishou's first marriage was almost obsolete. "Wait..." Rin slurred, realizing again what Inutaishou's presence meant. She also recalled seeing Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at each other on the far side of the room. She slumped down into a chair and took a few deep breaths. This was not her first time slightly inebriated, nor her first encounter with alcohol. Gramp's investments had begun to pay off a little before her parent's deaths. Kagome's mother, (her mother's sister) being her designated guardian, had taken her in with no questions after they had passed. Soon Gramp's investments took off and the company became one of the most profitable in the country. Suddenly the families social and financial status carried weight, and thus tons of balls and parties. She had had plenty of sneaky celebratory gulps as a child, giggling with Kagome at her thieving ability for illicit substances. What she was currently worried about is that she had highly overestimated the amount she could have at one time. And here she was. A few more breaths, and she knew she had to find him. She had been looking since being introduced to Naraku. It had felt like hours since. What to do with him once she did find him she had no idea, but she stood, albeit carefully, and circled the outer ring of the dance floor, searching.

...

Finally Sesshomaru had a moment to wander back into the ballroom. He had gotten pulled from the party by a flood of phone calls over a drop in the market, but had remedied the problem now. The party was in full-swing at that point. People were waltzing in elegant nightwear and the mood was cheerful. ' _Where's my stupid little brother-_ ' "You foul animal!" The half of the room that heard the explosive female voice turned their heads towards the commotion thus indicating the direction it had come. He saw the older Higurashi girl storming away from a red-faced and drenched Inuyasha. Apparently she had thrown her drink in his face. ' _Speak of the devil._ ' He thought, exasperated and made his way to him.

By the time he reached his brother the din had started up around him again and he was attempting to dry himself with a cloth napkin from one of the nearby tables. Inuyasha spied him and grimaced. "Not. A. Word." he enunciated not meeting Sesshomaru's pointed stare. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes accusingly. "You should take that thought process moving forward with this girl, your wife-to-be." Inuyasha growled, temper instantly flaring as was typical. "Go find your little girlfriend then come back to me and tell me how to raise a little girl better." Inuyasha threw the napkin down on the table and retreated. In the general direction of his bride-to-be, Sesshomaru noted. His brow furrowed as he took a seat at the nearest table. He quickly looked around, noticed almost all attention had gone back to previous activities and most of the humans and few assorted demons, were occupied again. His father was gone and with a general sweeping of his senses he found him out on the porch with Higurashi-san and no sign of his brother.

The demon roared inside of him. If he let it out, if he let his senses replenish fully, it would be the first time in almost six months. Since he had met the girl who had triggered his deepest and most controlled instincts in him that had been buried for centuries now. He had not needed those parts of himself since he had been the Western Lord. He had kept himself as "human" as was possible over the past months. Deep down, a small portion of himself that he would never acknowledge may have been almost afraid of how he would follow only his impulses if he let them reign.

He wanted to be free now, at last. Blatantly ignoring his common sense, he let his grip loosen on his scent first. The assault on his senses would have been too much stimulation on a human mind, but a demon's brain had more power, thus quicker processing. Thousands of olfactory details that flooded his mind now would paralyze a human's mind. He sorted, classified, and found favorites seamlessly. First the scent of rosewater. The older Higurashi. He moved on farther back across the room and down each wall. She was there...faintly. And then the room was gone around him once he found her scent.

He growled lowly in frustration as he closed his eyes to enhance his focus. The far part of the room had a dim bay door exiting out into what he assumed was patio or garden, judging by the scent of greenery and plaster. ' _That way._ ' He did not take chase, so much as glide from his tense seated position half-prowling towards the door. As he tapped into his demon stealth it all came back to him and like a tumultuous wave he was drowning in lust, painted red. He retained his anthropomorphic form, only his eyes reflected his connection to the energy always around him that fueled this legendary power. As he moved into the dimmer area of the room, the shadows seemed to swarm him like a cloak and he disappeared through the bay door, clicking it closed behind him.

...

The moon was only half full but it hung large and pregnant in the sky, only a few days away from its imminent rebirth. The light it cast down on the garden was almost scandalous; onto the pure white lilies and cultivated ivy that bridged the small enclosure giving it an almost comforting feel to her just then. Rin sighed and wiggled her toes a bit more. The grass was a bit damp, but in her almost-stupor she hardly noticed. Just the sweet sensation of the chill night air on her rosy cheeks and the champagne that still tickled her throat. The pit of her stomach was lit and the her inebriation seemed to weave like waves of comfort through her body. She felt alight, entranced, and magical. She could feel the energy flowing around her. Occasionally, when her guard was lowered and she was dipped into nature like this, she could combine with the flow that constantly surrounded the planet, that only demons could access. Well, and Kagome with her power over the Jewel. And any humans with other ancient artifacts. Her connection was so consuming as it flowed through one arm, down to her chest and out the other palm, she didn't even notice her audience.

...

And maybe the glow surrounding her, the flow of energy was how he found himself completely ensnared by her presence. Sesshomaru had entered that garden with less control than he had ever known. And he had been controlling these powers for a very, very long time thus-far. He felt close to dissolved from a physical form - made of nothing more then her scent floating in the air. He turned towards her and when he faced where she was standing a gust of the wind that was bringing her the waves of euphoria, smashed her full essence into him. He moved fully out of the shadows of the doorway into the house and onto the stone patio. Just near the end of the stonework with its various patio chairs there was lush grass and a few dogwoods, one with a white bench swing. Plum in the middle of the blossoms and freshly-cut grass, edged by ivy and white lilies, was Rin. Just in front of him now she stood on the grass, hands clasped behind her back, head cocked slightly to the side, face up in admiration of a particularly harsh current of wind.

He swore in that exact moment his eyes processed every second, every slight tremble on her lips and the particular flush on her cheeks and saved every detail like a thief. He knew, somehow, from a deep warm well of affection he would hate to analyze, that demure blush meant she was chilly and possibly...under some type of influence? If he had to guess alcohol. Which wasn't really a guess - he could smell it on her skin. His form established itself back to it's normal consistency, and he felt as if she had absorbed the overpowering of his demon's power from him. Like it had been sucked out of him. Which was puzzling to him momentarily as he himself had barely been able to keep it under wraps. He was exhausted, but somehow more clear-headed than he had felt...well, since she'd first "smelt and dealt it" as his mongrel brother had coined. He exhaled and knew what needed to be done.

He moved from his unnatural stillness in the dark patio and emerged into the moonlight. His eyes leveled on her side profile as she smiled, so serenely, and began to stretch her arms, almost in prayer to the gusts and the sky. Then her upwards arms began to pull her muscles, as she inadvertently stretched them. Her back arched, her neck titled back, and then she relaxed. His demon growled. He should be making those muscles tense, she would only do that for him- He stopped the thought before it captured him. He felt the subtle shift in her scent as she relaxed, an almond-scented warmth. His gaze was piercing and intense at this point at her unknowingly goading actions. That stretch was deadly to begin with and allowed him to view the full voluptuous sides and tips of her breasts as her back had arched. His brain was quick enough to register through the thin fabric of her dress and bra that her small pert nipples were hard. His breath caught slightly until he moved on as she stretched to view her curved hips and undeniable hourglass shape when her small delicate spine arched. He wanted his hands there, to feel her muscles so tight in that moment as she cried out in pleasure and her small legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him deeper inside of her- it occurred to him then she had already turned to face him, opened her eyes and froze in what looked like terror.

He froze as well, for once in history caught off guard, and the image of her orgasming evaporated. A small, startled, slightly alarmed looking seventeen-year old was in front of him here and the wanton sex-goddess from his imagination was gone. It was as if he were a bomb, and may explode at any moment. He hid his shame at his fault in this reaction instantly. "Hello, Higurashi Rin -san." His bow was short, but his eyes never left her still-startled ones. After a moment and with a brief and passing streak of indecisiveness she returned his bow and intoned: "Hello Inutaishou Sesshomaru-sama." The honorific made his lips twitch, and he cataloged this for later inspection. There, now formalities were aside. He watched Rin waver slightly and caught himself from leaping forwards to grab her. He was in control enough now that his heightened senses were almost accustomed to her scent. He already knew he would never in any lifetime have enough of it, but for now his senses were restored and he was adapting well...until he noticed the dress.

Whatever evil creature put this in her closet had planned for this exact moment surely. It was black and soft. The front split open, mimicking almost a budding flower made with the lessening-transparency of silk so the viewable skin ended just below her upper thigh and the sight of her feminine, lithe legs made him wonder at what lay higher. It was simple, yet elegant, and the magic of the clear night made her shine in it. The cut flowed up her torso and breasts, letting her appear full and flattering. It was lose enough to leave the voluptuous parts of her figure a mystery, but when relaxed, it became known with the more than obvious front-cut of the dress that she had in fact blossomed fully. With just a bit of adjustment the tiny bit of imagination that dress allowed for would no longer be intact if he could have his way. _'No seventeen-year old is allowed to wear a dress like that._ ' She looked far older then her years, but her bombshell body didn't help either. So much stimulation from such a small creature!

The distraction of his almost-obscene observation was long enough for Rin to sigh softly as her eyes to rolled backwards into her head and she crumpled to the ground. If Sesshomaru had not been a demon he would have not have been able to catch her before she hit the ground. Luckily, he was, and he did catch her. He shot forward, dove and rolled scooping her on his way by. He barely noticed her weight, so light! Against his better intentions he pulled her closer to his chest. His right hand was around her fragile shoulders, his left cupping her calves. Her head titled back to rest on his forearm and every cell was suddenly alive in every bit her skin touched. She was so warm, so gentle.

And that damn dress, no seventeen-year old should be allowed outside in that dress he found himself thinking again. He realized then, with almost a start, that it wasn't every seventeen year old, just Rin. ' _No one but me should be allowed to see her in that dress_.' The honest thought finally broke through and after the rapid epiphanies of the night collided together to his final conclusion. He had truly only come to this damn party to babysit his brother and his intended. Instead, the object he had made a point to avoid was passed out drunk in his arms. ' _A seventeen year old mortal girl_...' And then he knew what needed to be done to preserve her and himself. His father would not like it one bit.

The girl moaned in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. He found himself gazing down into them and felt completely transparent in their depths. She would see right through him. Her eyes were hazy and she looked a little bewildered to see him. "The moon is so beautiful tonight..." she muttered then smiled brightly. Sesshomaru felt a power and passion he had not felt since his days as the Lord of the West, and a fire roared to life within him. Life he had been missing since he lost his crown.

"It pales in comparison to you." He whispered back, voice husky. The answer had risen from him and slipped from his lips without him being aware. He cursed at himself for the weak poetic response. Self-doubt. That would be new as well. She insisted on making him a fool it would seem. He saw color in her cheeks and felt joy deep inside at being the cause. Maybe sweet words would actually help him from time to time. "Rest, little one." The endearment was another unbidden response from improvising lips. She nodded dreamily and her eyes drifted closed as she leaned into his chest, resting again on his forearm. He never wanted to release her from his hold. He had to though, he would not end her life so young.

...

When Rin woke the next morning she was more confused than hung over. She did have a dull roar instead of a coherent thought process, but it was more the question of how had she gotten to bed. The last thing she remembered was someone telling her they had seen Sesshomaru outside somewhere and she had picked a random door that would lead hopefully towards him and ventured forth. Something then about how beautiful the sky was, lifting her arms towards the moonlight then...that's where she lost the rest. It was all a blur of random lights and colors.

Goodness, she hoped nothing bad had happened. Maybe Kagome or someone had found her and put her in bed. She slid to the edge of her four-poster bed and stood, stretching as high as she felt she could. A few good cracks later and her eyes caught sight of her feet. Bits of grass still stuck to her skin and she frowned. So she had gone outside, that was confirmed. The armchair next to her bed held her knee-length gladiator tie-up sandal from last night. ' _I must've lost the other one somewhere._ ' she thought, noticing the one M.I.A. sandal. How had she gotten out of those drunk? Well whoever had found her it must have been outside. The last thing she could remember clearly after all was bare feet in the grass and the wind in her hair.

Suddenly, her mind came into sharp focus and she had an almost movie-like remembrance of lips near her ear whispering in a deep shadowy voice: "I'll be back for you little one." Shivers erupted down her back and she wrapped her arms around herself to stop the overwhelming feeling that almost swept her under. She was unclothed she noticed next. Now desperately praying it had been Kagome who found her she left the bed and dug through her dresser for something that wasn't "sinful" as Kagome had used to describe the lingerie set she had forced on her.

(Previously...))

As soon as the brush had touched Rin's hair yesterday afternoon both girls had become completely entrenched in beauty prep. Kagome had done most of the work, always the more dexterous of the two and better able to line lids and lips. The lingerie had been overkill. The bra was a lacy number that was an underwire and little else. She had been worried about support, but it had actually helped form her to Kagome's borrowed dress suggestion. She had claimed she was too tall for the dress and insisted she keep it after she had tried it on. When they were done Rin felt like a creature stolen from faerie, to be dramatic, yet accurate. Her hair was curled in large, loose waves that fanned around her face. The dress outlined her figure, but swirled with her body cupping with the bra in just the right way, and the only definite line in the profile of the dress. The silk lace matching panties which were initially uncomfortable had helped to curve her bottom just right. Kagome had called it "squeezable".

((Present))

She sighed, found a pair of denim capris and a v-neck t-shirt, and changed into new undergarments as well. Some flats and a quick face-wash to get rid of the smudged smoky eye makeup and dark lip liner, a rinse with mouthwash, and downstairs she went.

Kagome was at the smaller more intimate table in the full-service kitchen. She was sitting on a stool in the small breakfast nook, eating a clementine and reading a novel. For school, Rin was sure. She walked up behind the older girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome shrieked and almost fell off her stool. "You scared the crap out of me!" She yelled, regaining her balance and turning to face Rin. Her eyes moved up and down her form and Rin knew she would see right through the face cleanser and mouthwash. She gave a small, sympathetic smile and continued: "I didn't see you last night after that hound upset me. When I came to bed you were already upstairs. I know you chugged too much champagne, some orange juice for the hangover?" She winked and pointed to the jug and glasses on the table. "Wait, in bed already?" she asked, alarmed. Kagome went back to her book, twisting back around, and slipped another sliver of fruit into her mouth.

"Yep. Passed out. I took the dress off just so you would be more comfortable. You didn't even wake up." She laughed. "I won't rat you out to Gramps of course, but be more careful next time." She lowered the book and eyed Rin suspiciously. "So what did you get up to? I didn't see Sesshomaru all night. He left just before I did." "Uh," Rin had no idea what to say. She had thought for certain Kagome had brought her to bed. At least she had undressed her, so that detail was not shaming in any way. Then her memory decided to kick in and it all came back to her. She stumbled against the table overcome with the dam breaking in her mind. Kagome shot up and grabbed her around the shoulders. "Okay, okay, no alcohol for you, ever." She helped Rin sit and poured her a cup of orange juice. "Drink." She commanded pointing to the glass. "Pancakes okay?" She asked as Rin grasped the glass in trembling hands and took a small sip. She nodded and grimaced as her head pounded in protest to the sudden movement. "Pancakes it is. Drink!" she ordered again ferocious finger aimed at the glass. Rin obeyed, glad that finger was not for her, as Kagome began prepping more batter for pancake dough.

' _Sesshomaru_...' He had been the one, that voice could only be his. ' _He must think I'm an idiot_!' she thought furiously remembering her hippie-drunk dance in the grass. It had seemed like a good idea after not being able to find him outside. She had fell, almost loosing consciousness, and he had caught her. She shivered as she felt once again, while in his arms, his muscles tensing and the abnormally slow yet sturdy pounding of his heart as she had curled into his chest. He had whispered something to her then as he carried her inside. "I'm sorry little one." She couldn't see it, but she knew her face lit up as she remembered how silky his voice had been. How his coining of "little one" to address her had practically radiated what could only be adoration on his behalf. ' _No, that's ridiculous!'_ Her mind scolded, and she took a deep breath. After that it was blurry. He snuck around the ballroom ascended the grand staircase in the main hall and took the two long corridors and two sharp rights to her room.

' _How had he known which room?_ ' Then Rin shook her head, realizing again that he was demon. His smell must have guided him. Which only made her blush again. "Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" Rin shook her head slowly this time and smiled at Kagome. "Thanks 'Gome, these look great!" Kagome smiled back at her and sat back down in her seat. "So, how awesome did you feel in that sexy lingerie?" She asked, waving her eyebrows at Rin sneakily. Rin flushed again and tried not to choke on her pancake.

Part III: The After Party

"I'm so sorry little one..."

His own words brushed across his mind as he continued packing. "I don't understand why you're choosing to follow this project now. North America has been impossible to break into since the 60's." Inuyasha was sulking against the wall of Sesshomaru's bedroom watching him pack as impassively as he could muster at the moment. Sesshomaru sighed and stopped placing folded shirts meticulously and neatly into his carry-on. He would have the rest sent to New York once he had settled into the new apartment.

"You've clearly been speaking with Father. When have you actually known anything about our industry since we began this company?" He didn't need to look to see Inuyasha puff up defensively at his callous comment. He looked as if he were going to reply, but instead resumed pouting. "Nobody better expect me to do anythin' while the prodigal son is away." He huffed. "I'm sure your responsibility will remain null, my location barely effects that in any case. I'll still be running most of the larger problems but Father has his lackeys and interns doing the day-to-day chaos." He opened the second-from-bottom drawer and contemplated which pair of slacks to bring. Picking the khakis he placed them as carefully into his bag as he had the other items before it. His fingers briefly brushed the sandal tucked in-between his shirts and undergarments. Static shot up his arm and he cursed himself as his uncharacteristic and almost uncontrolled reactions to her only made the mystery grow more by the minute. His determination to leave her solidified and he went back to the dresser.

"Feh. I've never seen you run before. The ancient Lord of the West, terrified of a tween girl!" Inuyasha laughed, and Sesshomaru prickled. The invitation for him to strike back was rife in his brother's booming laugh, but he would not bite. This was the right decision, he knew it. Who knows, maybe he just needed some companionship, and Americans were known for their sex drive. Perhaps filling his hunger for her with another socially-acceptable tender would cure him. ' _Nice try, my Lord_.' His newly-reborn conscience sneered at him. He continued to ignore it as he zipped up the black leather carry-on.

"One thing I do need from you brother, despite your ability to be responsible, and it should be easy to accomplish." Inuyasha froze. Sesshomaru?! Asking for a favor?! Holy cow, he should buy a sweater, hell must be freezing over. "Depends." He replied, carefully and measured watching as his brother went to his bureau next to his king-sized bed. The sheets were monochrome gray. Typical of needless Sesshomaru. He took a small parcel off of the top of the bureau and carried it to his shocked half-brother. ' _He's carrying it like it's made of feathers or some shit_.' Inuyasha noticed, frowning at his half-brother. Sesshomaru handed it to him and Inuyasha took it feeling like a sucker on the street lured into accepting flyers for businesses he would never visit. He held it precariously and far from his body. "It won't bite you brother." Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha eyed him nervously. "How do I know I can trust you?" He asked and Sesshomaru finally met his eyes. "Make sure it makes it to the Higurashi residence. You can mail it, I just don't have time to drop it off. Make. Sure. It. Happens." Inuyasha was actually frightened for a moment at the threat and obvious danger in his brother's golden eyes.

"Uh, sure, whatever." he answered eyeing the package with interest. "Inuyasha, promise." Sesshomaru's voice lowered another octave and his growl became a rumble that almost seemed to shake the room. "Look, I got it, I promise okay? Geez, I'm not an infant I can stick something in a mailbox!" He turned from his dangerous brother and left his room. He eyed the package again as if all of life's mysteries existed inside it. ' _What on Earth is so important...and addressed to the girl? This is good._ ' He began observing it to see the best way to open it with minimal damage. "Untouched." His brother snarled, entering the room with his luggage and carry-on. "Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha waved a dismissive hand at him. Sesshomaru snapped at him to leave and closed up his sky-line apartment behind him for the next few years at least, he reasoned. And now, he had a flight to catch.

...

"Rin, package for you!" Kagome called up the stairs. "Coming!" Rin called back and ran her hands through her hair again, double-checking her appearance. Kagome had another planned date with Inuyasha, her still-intended. She was grumpy, but had relented when Rin had agreed to meet him at his father's downtown office with her. She had denied Kagome's quick inquisition about his older brother. Rin would never admit it, but she had to know what he was sorry for.

That night was still foggy a month later, but she had not stopped feeling as strongly about the sound of his heartbeat and the strength of his body, which still haunted her dreams and made her flush. There was no guarantee they would see him, but he had been present the last time at the company. Maybe she could ask...then it would just be getting him alone somehow to demand answers for his manic behavior. Since he had been so kind, she could only assume it would not be rude to presume his individualized attention for a moment. Her heart thundered in her chest as she contemplated her actions. She had prepared too. Though she would, again, never admit it.

She had curled her hair, tighter then the night of the party. It allowed it to frame her face prettily, while still bouncing with intended volume. She thought it lit up her eyes. Which would be good? Still unfamiliar with these actions. Some blush, powder and a touch of mascara to darken her lashes and give her an almost-mysterious look. If she dare think it at all. A thigh-length black skirt, with petals to make it swish when she walked, which she was confident of being good at for once in her most comfortable black flats. Her top was conservative but form-fitting. She slipped on her nice black jacket and made her way downstairs.

"Oh my gosh Rin, look at you! Did you do the hair from that YouTube video I showed you?" Kagome lit up at Rin's new-found sense of style. "It wasn't too hard, does it look okay?" She asked nervously. "You don't look seventeen, girl. I'm keeping my eyes on you. And I won't ask why either, but only because I love you." Kagome tsk-ed and took Rin's arm as she descended the steps. "Now, I would advise you be ready to run. I'm not taking any lip from that cretin." Kagome set her face determinedly and Rin giggled. "Sure 'Gome-chan. I won't ask about the heels and eyeliner either. Just because I love you though." Kagome turned a slight red and pulled her tight emerald green dress down so it reached her knees. "It's finally getting warm out, I can dress how I want." She huffed as they climbed into the Mercedes and their driver took them into the city.

...

They met Inuyasha in the lobby. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, and for a moment even Rin found him handsome. She eyed Kagome through her hair and saw her redden. She smiled. Inuyasha whistled lowly. "You look great girl." That's all it took. Rin placed her palm on her forehead exasperated with the half-demon's ability to sink himself so easily. Kagome frizzled and crossed her arms, turning away from him. "And just like that I'm reminded all you are is a slag." She hissed, not looking at him. Rin assumed she missed his grin.

She cleared her throat, purposefully stepping in to help. "Inutaishou Inuyasha-san?" she asked. Inuyasha seemed surprised to see her. Although not quite as tall as his brother he was still much taller than her. She had to crane her head upward to meet his eyes, which she did unabashedly. "Well, look at you little sprite." He purred, and Rin almost flinched but held his slightly predatory gaze. "Such fire in you today! Too bad my brother is gone, he'd like that in you I think. America for an investment project. Something about water desalination. Not sure, I don't usually listen when he talks. Well, we're all almost here, we'll get going as soon as my guests arrive." Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome.

Rin was infinitely grateful that no one would see the look on her face. ' _Gone! America? How long?_ ' Her mind was reeling and she visibly deflated. Kagome and Inuyasha were back to her glaring at him and he visually devouring. "Guests?" Kagome bristled. "Not very romantic for a date." The disapproval in her voice was palpable. Inuyasha tore his eyes from her as he looked over her shoulder at a couple that had just entered the lobby. "Well, according to you there's no romance here. And anyways, you brought your little sprite that gives me rights too. Hey, Miroku, Sango! Over here!" He wiggled his eyebrows dramatically and slipped around Kagome to greet his best friend and his fiancee. Rin was still reeling, Kagome was shocked, mouth slightly open. ' _America is so far..._ ' She felt lost in this thought and it slowly consumed her the rest of the night.

...

A/N: 'Ello! Enjoy? Should make this clear also, I'm dying for constructive criticism. Key word constructive *ahem*. Emphatic would be a good adjective as well. But! Thank you for reading, following, reviewing etc. I love you all! As Always: T-Bone, my rock.


	4. Chapter 4: Perfume

Chapter 4:

Perfume

Sango and Miroku had been a great idea for their surprise group-date Rin felt. Sango, long-haired, willowy and tall with skin whiter than porcelain and eyes that flashed even in the dark, was wily enough to form a solid bond with Kagome. It helped that she was engaged to Miroku, Inuyasha's college friend who was a louder, more conniving, more perverted version of Inuyasha. His hair was only a shade darker than his better half's and styled elegantly, somehow, in a messy-half-ponytail. He had eyes that seemed to glitter with mirth as Sango's would glow with fire and strength. He was Inuyasha's height and wore expensive jeans and a dark blue button down that brought out his eyes. Sango was dressed in a tight-fitting amethyst mini-dress that flattered her lithe frame excellently.

Miroku greeted both of the girls with a devilish grin and held out his hands bowing before them. "My beauties, how delightful to make your acquaintance-" He "uumph-ed" as Sango smacked him on the head. "Sorry, he's harmless I swear." Sango apologized and bowed informally to properly introduce herself.

They went to a local cafe with live acoustic music and dim lighting. Kagome and Sango sat together and sent both boys off for some wine and for Rin a caramel hot chocolate. Rin was quiet as the two girls covered all the basic questions: Which school, What major, How long have you been together, then How do you feel about an arranged marriage? "Are you okay Rin?" Kagome's concerned face broke her from her trance. "Uh, no-I mean yes-I'm fine." "It can be hard to be a third wheel at times." Sango sympathized, giving her an understanding look. Rin smiled back gratefully, even though her problem was unrelated.

"So were you the one who freaked out Sesshomaru?" Sango asked bluntly, staring Rin down. She couldn't help but feel intimidated. "Don't bring that freak up, I'm going to pulverize him if he comes near her again." Kagome growled. "Who, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku returned with the drinks. Miroku delivered his fiancee her glass of wine and gave Rin her drink with another devilish smile that made her blush again. "For Sesshomaru's wet dream." He winked as he slid the drink to her. Rin gasped and Sango smacked Miroku again. Inuyasha laughed at Miroku until Kagome glared at him. He noticed, and cowered slightly, learning quickly.

"I'm glad he's gone, he practically ate her the first time he saw her." Kagome grumpily sipped the wine Inuyasha had brought for her. Miroku and Inuyasha relaxed with their beers, Miroku's hair slightly mussed from Sango's hopefully-loving abuse. "He wouldn't have hurt her, I was there." Inuyasha hit his chest with his fist. Sango laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please Thor, are we supposed to pretend he hasn't beaten your ass every time you've fought in the past what, five hundred years?" Sango took another sip as Inuyasha growled back at her. " _Not. Every. Time._ " he hissed back, ears twitching. "I'm so glad you could make it Sango." He ground out through clenched teeth, to assorted laughter from the group. "I'm not allowed to leave home without her anymore." Miroku replied dolefully, eyes down in his beer in a pathetic manner. Kagome and Rin laughed at Miroku's whipped lifestyle as Sango smacked him again. Rin found as time went by and everyone became more inebriated and more lewd, she was able to actually take her mind off of Sesshomaru. At least until she got home.

...

"I've got it R-R-in-chan, no worries!" Kagome giggled as Rin half-carried her through the door. "I know, let me just get you to your room though." They had gone through the back door which led into the kitchen and then the dining room, then the main hall and their rooms respectively. Kagome had had a little too much, and as they left Sango had carried Miroku from the cafe wedding-style and Inuyasha had offered to drive them home. He helped her get Kagome into the back seat of his two-door sports car and helped her into the passenger seat politely, then slipped into the driver's seat and with a deep rumble of the over-powered engine - they were off.

She had apologized for Kagome as the city fell behind and the country glittered around them. She noticed his eyes check Kagome's lightly snoring form in the back seat Inuyasha smiled kindly. "No worries." He told her, eyes lingering. Rin liked him, she decided then. She knew Kagome was beautiful, she had always felt quelled by her luscious form and sensuous eyes and lips, but Inuyasha's warmth told her he saw more. He had battled her temper well, frustrating her just enough. She had begun to laugh more then growl at him as the glasses had doubled and the conversation quieted.

As he helped them to the door and gently passed her weight over to Rin, he tucked a strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear and she dizzily giggled and blew him a kiss. Rin grimaced and shouldered her properly. "Sorry about my brother little sprite. He'll come around." Through Kagome's armpit she paled as she met his serious gaze. "Um...sure, thanks." He had nodded and helped her with the door closing it behind them.

Rin locked the door and set the alarm, leaning Kagome on the counter next to them as Kagome mumbled incoherently. With great difficulty she got the girl upstairs and into some comfy flannel pajama pants and a white tank-top. The strappy heels were the hardest part to wrestle from her. Then she headed downstairs. As she walked through the foyer she remembered the package and snagged the small parcel off of the small marble high-table where most mail ended up. She took it into the kitchen then dug through the fridge until she found some leftover rice from presumably dinner and warmed it up in the microwave.

As she sat down at the smaller table she took a bite and pulled the few envelopes and package towards her. She opened some junk mail and a thicker packet. Her eyes scanned the letter then she lit up. Accepted, to her school of choice, thank goodness! She flicked through the information then decided she was too wrecked and tired to really comprehend it so she put it all neatly away then moved on to the package.

She frowned. No return address. The handwriting was masculine, but flowing as if the hand that had written it was silky. She unwrapped it with little difficulty and was surprised to see a small elegant glass bottle with a small note: "This is how I'll find you. -S" She carefully unscrewed the top and smelled it. Perfume. The most glorious, beautiful perfume she had ever inhaled. Flowers, musk, and a sweet, almost vanilla flavoring. There was no label or indication of producer on the vial, and only the note with it. She could feel him all over the package, despite their distance. The bottle, the tan packing paper, the scent itself. Dizzy from all of the excitement she clasped it close to her chest and closed her eyes as she pictured again the feeling of being in his arms. ' _America is so far..._ ' She sighed despairingly. ' _What could this possibly mean?_ '

He had apologized, for what she now assumed was leaving. He had presumedly carried her to bed and made her comfortable there. He had called her "little one" like an endearment. And he had attacked her, pinned her to a wall so hard the wall had been damaged. Yet leaving her unharmed. If he really wanted her, would he just leave like that? Inuyasha had seemed to imply it had been a random and unnecessary venture. She would keep the perfume, tuck it away. Maybe, if he returned and cared enough to come find her, then she would wear it. Until then she had university to prepare for. She determinedly finished her rice, put away her dishes, all while clasping the bottle. As she collapsed into her bed it was still clutched to her chest as she slipped into sleep.

...

5 Years Later...

"I know you're a heartless maniac, but it may make you look approachable to the press. That sounds like a benefit worth the twelve-hour flight." Sesshomaru glared at his phone, then had to forcibly remind himself that his brother could not see him at the moment through the device. "Listen, the bride is requesting. And you know how she feels about you for dogging her cousin five years ago. Yeah, that feeling is still fresh for her. The woman can bring a grudge back from the brink of death." Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes to tune out what was around him.

Upper 8th Avenue was always crawling, just like every part of New York City that had been his home for the past five years five months, two days and eight hours. He had felt every minute. Japan had been a forbidden fruit for long enough he supposed. Inuyasha and Kagome had made the announcement six months ago, which he had discovered the next day from his father. He was warned then this moment would be coming, and his father had sent at least three hires his way, subtly hinting he should be training for someone else to take over.

If his only playfully-estranged relationship with his half-brother were to become less playful he would get an earful from his father, who still had the voting power on the board to throw him out of the company. Or at least reduce his control. He snapped back to the noise and bustle as a human middle-aged mother he judged from her smell that now assaulted him, crashed into him and threw a look over her shoulder while on the crosswalk to glare back at him. He hadn't realized the crossing signal had changed and Inuyasha was still painfully silent on the other end of the speaker. He moved on, crossing the street and relented. "I should have some flexibility in my schedule and Marks' seems slightly competent to handle my absence." He left the rest open and Inuyasha "feh-ed". "All right, I'll make room. Later." Sesshomaru slipped his phone and hands back into the pockets of his slacks.

His hands spasmed slightly as he fought to stop his claws from ripping his pockets off. As he ascended the stairs off of East 8th, he entered the American headquarters of Inutaishou Inc., and greeted the receptionist. "M-Mr. Inutaishou! We didn't expect you back so soon, shall I send up some tea?" Sesshomaru didn't even glance at the young brunette. She had been trailing after him like a love-sick fool since she was hired last year. Someone's daughter or something. "No. I'm leaving for Japan indefinitely. Send me Marks, now." The girl was clearly flustered at his brief tone but he ignored it and side-stepped swiftly around her desk and pressed the up button for the chrome elevator. The lobby was all intimidating marble, the elevators the only color in the gray scheme. He heard the brunette dialing and summoning Marks, his father's newest associate (and bribe), as the doors slid open and he glided on. ' _Twenty-two...only twenty-two years old._ ' He thought dismally as the doors clicked seamlessly closed behind him. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator behind him and allowed himself to let loose for a singular moment. His demon roared, ecstatic his prize would soon be near. Taking a deep breath he managed to dually restrain his inner demon and also plan his next few steps. ' _She'll only be twenty-two when her life ends._ ' He exited that elevator without breaking pace and began to prepare his vacating of New York.

...

A/N: Hello all! Hope you enjoyed! I know it's kinda' short, but more is coming, no worries. Thanks so much, as always, for tuning in and reading/reviewing/favoriting/following, you make life happy. Thanks to the show The Office for playing ignored in the background, but allowing me to concentrate and get this done, and (per usual) T-Bone for helping me overcome the OOC of Sesshomaru in this chapter. I'm aware, but DO keep in mind this is AU. I'm sort of evolving everyone based off of the idea that the original plot never happened. Not sure I had made that clear at all. So, if someone is acting contrary to the anime/manga, that's why. It's a whole different world, biologically, emotionally, and socially. The locations are the only part that remain the same. I may not own them, but they are my playthings *MUA-HA-HA!* So yes, apologies, but this is the universe you're reading, so it may be best to not tug'o'war with me on small, and in this case only, irrelevant details. But! Love&Peace to you all, please join me in the next chapter, because you're gorgeous. *baby talk* You know you are, you know it don't you little reader?  
*MWAH!*


	5. Chapter 5: Parts I & II

Chapter 5 Parts I & II:

Part I:

RSVP

Inuyasha sat, holding the phone in his hand and staring blankly at it. "Well? What did he say?" He sighed and slipped the phone back onto the table and looked up to Kagome. She stood with a small basket-weaved tray on which two lemonades sat dripping with condensation. He felt his mouth dry as his eyes travelled up from the tray to Kagome's slim neck, where a few beads of sweat also glistened. He focused on those small beads brimming near her hairline and inhaled. How could the girl's sweat even smell so fruity?

He licked his lips as Kagome placed the tray down on the small glass table on the back patio near her grandfather's manually-installed hot springs. The drinks sloshed slightly with her frustration. She had caught him looking. Now he would get it. "Would you focus you mongrel? Now drink!" She snapped at him as she slipped into the curved chaise lounge next to his matching one. Inuyasha grinned and shook his head slightly. "The prick's coming. Although bitterly. You know he's going to be a sulking mess the whole time. Don't know why you want him there." He picked up one of the lemonades and slipped his sunglasses back over his eyes to block the throbbing June sun.

The lemonade was a sweet yet chill wave over his tongue. "And you know what those sundresses do to me girl, damn! That dress!" Kagome blushed even darker, then smacked his arm playfully. She had dug out an old sundress last week and worn it on a lunch date he took her on and his eyes had popped so, unbeknownst to Inuyasha, she had recently reinvented her wardrobe to accommodate a specific style. She would never tell him that though. She would _never_ hear the end of it. This one was her new bombshell favorite, clingy in every acceptable place and trilling just below her thighs. Cotton white with small black polka-dots. She would also never tell him that him noticing made her day.

It had only taken a year for her to fully accept compliments from him in his bold way, and once she realized he meant well underneath it. And sometimes when he looked at her it was more then just a need to devour in lust. It was with interest, curiosity, and the reflection of herself she saw there was beautiful. Kagome had never been shy necessarily, but she hadn't had much time for boys as Gramp's spiritual protege. So her interaction with them had always been short and flirtatious. Inuyasha was different though. And once she accepted that, she saw his charm. Albeit incredibly dog-like, pun wholly intended. Now, he knew her like family. They had talked a lot at first (or Kagome had and forcibly taught him to listen), and then they had kissed. ' _And it was over after that.._.' Kagome reminisced fondly. Almost four years ago now. Who would've thought? She took a sip of her drink and relaxed back into the chair.

"I have my reasons for wanting him there. I bet you I could cheer him up." She grinned at her counterpart. Inuyasha chuckled and placed his lemonade back on the table. He stood, bare chest puffed and Kagome froze. "What are you-" Before she could finish, he had scooped her up, sat back in his chair and placed her squarely across his lap. "Don't know why I waited so long to do that. That dress girl..." He growled into her ear and Kagome shivered then giggled, still clutching her lemonade now slightly more precariously then she had previously.

"Here you big lummox, put this back so I don't spill." Inuyasha made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a satisfied puppy and the drink disappeared from her hands. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck while his strong arms tightened around her. Her bosom brushed his bare chest and the thin fabric was unforgiving with blocking her satin skin from his he felt. "I think I finally understand something I didn't before. I really daren't hope, but Sango and I have made a lot of headway with her thesis project." Inuyasha mumbled "uh-huh" distracted and half listening as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome gasped in pleasure and wiggled her bum slightly as she felt his throbbing erection brush her thigh. He moaned slightly into her loosely braided hair.

"See the Shikon has been different lately. Magic has been waning for centuries, our connection with the Earth blocked more and more by concrete. But, there's something new in it now. It's like it's coming alive again. It hasn't been active since my great aunt times ten or something..." She trailed off with her explanation as Inuyasha's claws, only half-sheathed now, began to trace circles on her back and his teeth brushed her collarbone. A more intense shiver from her, another deep moan from him as her thigh rode higher over his now almost-tented swim trunks.

"I think I know who it's reacting to...and why. And I think...we may cure demon infertility." Inuyasha froze then and pulled back from her, hands on her shoulders and holding her firmly. His brow was creased, his lips a thin disapproving line. Kagome blinked, confused at his reaction. "Wait, what did you just say?" Kagome sat up straight despite the pressure of his hands on her shoulders. "Do I have your attention now?" She asked teasingly, trying to recapture the playful mood from a moment ago. "I swear Kagome if you are messing around right now-" Kagome held up her hand tentatively. "It's whispers only. It's a theory right now, but we're meeting with Gramps for some funding next week." "I'll speak to my father, he'll want to know about this-" "Please, not yet honey." Inuyasha stopped his argument abruptly. Her eyes were heavy and she only used pet names when she really wanted his attention. "I understand it's a sensitive issue...obviously." Kagome admitted to him, pointing to her own womb. "But our analytical tools are archaic at best right now. Science still thinks of us as smoke and mirrors. It's incredibly frustrating most of the time, so our ability to clear those mirrors and smoke is limited. We're trying hard though." "This seems like something my father would be interested in investing in to rectify." His voice was stern. He knew enough about modern news that no one had truly been trying. Sure tons of demons' corpses had been donated for "science" and the dissection had shown nothing much more than a differently evolved species. The "magic" and "spells" that few demons now still practiced or possessed, had been passed off as some kind of difference in brain chemistry.

Humans had drifted from it so long ago most of the connections to the sea of energy and focus that demons tapped into naturally to harness their power had been lost through bloodlines and neglect. Some human families still claimed to have this power through different relics that demons had misplaced over the centuries and passed down through kin. Those families mostly kept to themselves, apparently with Kagome's grandfather being the exception to this principle. Still, demon reproduction should be in the hands of those who would benefit, especially since there was little skepticism in current demon culture over the existence of magic.

"I understand completely but it's my family's power that may save the demon race. Think of how it might bring us together more soundly if humans cure it!" Inuyasha's frown deepened. "Kagome-chan, you are young yet. Sango is a student. If there is something to this, put it in the hands of professionals who can help." He emphasized that word, to stress how important this was in fact to him. He had known going into the marriage an heir was not possible. Some demon-human couples adopted, but dog demons were known for their possessive and protective tendencies, and he felt that and more for her. To give her a child! A child that was theirs! He growled, unable to stop it.

Kagome frowned, then crossed her arms ferociously across her chest. He knew that lip pout. While being completely irresistible he had learned it meant a harsh "no". ' _I'll speak to Sesshomaru about this, he may be able to talk some sense into someone here._ ' he thought then relented to her, backup plan in place. "All right love, but keep me informed okay? Think about it this way though:" and he leaned down to whisper into her ear softly, with a slight growling undertone "You thought our sex was great before...if I could put a pup in you, you would never leave the bed."

Kagome made a defensive squeaking noise, and she smacked his chest playfully. "Save it Izanagi. That's post-marriage talk anyways. Now hurry up, I wanna catch some before sun before it goes down." She stood and slid back into her chair, much to Inuyasha's disappointment. Inuyasha consumed more of the drink and sulked. ' _Inviting Sesshomaru, actually being able to stop me from instigating further argument, she's getting too good at this..._ ' He puzzled on this casually as he finished his lemonade. It took him until five minutes after it was gone to realize...he didn't like lemonade.

...

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, I'm having a hard time hearing, I'm just getting on the train!" Rin Higurashi hollered into her phone. "...Can't hear...back later!" She vaguely heard her cousin's response as the train entered the station clattering and shaking the ground. Rin sighed and tapped 'end' on the phone before sliding it back into her pocket. It had taken her almost three days to get from Shikoku to Honshu. She had moved out to Kamiyama about a year ago to get away from the city. Her cousin had found Inuyasha and she had found a small one-room apartment in the middle of nowhere that may soon become an IT center for the country.

A local school had gotten her a short-term degree and she had stayed out there working at a local restaurant and living mostly on tips. Her grandfather had helped of course, but she had been proud of getting out there and keeping herself afloat, albeit precariously. Still, this was her first time home since she had left. And for her cousin's wedding! She was so excited for Kagome, who she had kept regular phone contact with since leaving.

She had seen the relationship budding and heard the whole story unfold every week. She hated to tell her 'I told you so' but that first night at that party all those years ago, when Kagome had made Rin, a child at the time, into a princess to hide her own effort. Kagome, male, and effort were never words that went together. The way she explained it, it was almost like her and Inuyasha were two different ends of a magnet. They clung together, and if within distance, it was unavoidable. The few conversations she had had with Sango-chan and Miroku had confirmed her assumption. She had felt awful missing their wedding, but Sango had assured her it hadn't been more then a fancy picnic.

Of course Miroku came from money, having known Inuyasha from premier school where they had worn formal dress-jackets to snack-time. She hadn't quite believed Sango's carelessness until she had been sent the photo's. Yeah. Basically a 800,000 yen _picnic_. Sango just hadn't mentioned the price-tag portion. ' _I can't believe she let Miroku pick the theme._ ' She smiled to herself as she had flipped through the pictures. She was almost home now, and her heart was hammering as she picked her seat and waited for the train to resume. She hadn't asked Kagome who would be there yet. As far as she knew Inuyasha had no real other family. Just his father, his mother and...Her thoughts halted abruptly before she assessed the rest of the guest list. As the train departed and the wedding drew both literally and figuratively closer she felt worry engulf her and the gnawing in her stomach that had made her flee as far as she could as soon as she was able was making her hands tremble. She clasped them together tightly, then drew a deep breath, focusing her energy. Kagome had been teaching her some more advanced meditation techniques over the phone, and she found they really helped with worry. Her finals had been less of a nightmare than anticipated, although she had still barely scraped out alive.

She tried one now, focusing her breath into her solar plexus, tensing then un-tensing the muscles systematically. Once she was calmed slightly, she allowed herself to relax a bit more. She smiled slightly as she looked down into her lap. Her shirt had rolled up with her movements and her tawny stomach was peeking through. ' _Can't beat the abs either._ ' She thought as she pulled her shirt down grateful no one had seen. There would be control and a calm, analytical approach to the whole situation. _If_ it were even an issue to be dealt with. She hadn't dared to ask Kagome. Even all these years later her cousin would know immediately what Rin really wanted to know, and Rin could not afford to be that transparent now. She had been so young, and she was an adult woman now who worked her way through school and had managed to come out unscathed. ' _Mostly._ ' She added, cringing as she felt that still-painful twang in her heart. It was almost like an old friend now; it had grown with her. And imminent closure or enduring pain was now rushing closer and closer.

Part II:

The Dinner

"Hey Rin! Over here!" Sango was waving enthusiastically to get Rin's attention. Rin saw her and waved back happily as she waded through the bar to the small high-top table she and Kagome had managed to commandeer from a pair of drunk college boys. She took a seat between the two and Sango called over to the bartender for another drink. "Rin, you look so cute!" Sango half squealed and Rin smiled back, grateful for the compliment. It was very busy and very loud in here. The noise of Tokyo had nearly destroyed the confidence she had built. Somehow she had forgotten the _hustle_ of the metropolis. She felt as if she were about to start gasping to catch her breath by the time she turned the final block and found the bar.

"You too Sango-chan, married life agrees with you." Sango grinned and held out her finger to show the band. It glimmered under the subtle, but startling clear engagement ring. Rin made sure to let Sango see her give a thumbs-up and another smile as a drink was thrown her way. Kagome managed to field it onto the table and slid it to Rin, who clung to the cold pilsner glass as if it were a life raft in a storm. Kagome noticed and raised her eyebrows indicating to Rin's hands, now white around the glass. Rin looked away, embarrassed and Kagome gave her a small frown, indicating she would be questioning her later. Sango began chattering on about her and Miroku's new place, (adding sneakily how she still had her lease for her old place and intended to keep it, as she needed to escape him every once in awhile) and him setting up a controlled lab space for her and Kagome's project- This caught Rin's attention.

"You and 'Gome are working together?" She asked, extremely curious. Kagome nodded, distracted from Rin's distress now and Sango's chatter. Rin was astonished. Sango's main study of focus last she knew was something akin to genetic engineering. What could Kagome, a priestess, help her with? "I'll tell you about it later once it's a little more quiet." Kagome said sneakily as she cupped her hand around her mouth and directed it towards Rin's ear so she could hear her. "Yeah, it's actually pretty neat what we're looking into. I'll tell you about it sometime if you'd like, we've been crazy busy you could be an assistant if you want, I could use another pair of hands honestly." Sango continued to ramble and Kagome gave Rin a coy half smile and held up four fingers under the table out of Sango's sight. ' _Oh boy, four drinks in._ ' Rin thought, rolling her eyes so Kagome knew she understood. "Here Rin drink, I need another too! Kagome only has a few short days until she's joining me in deathly matrimony! We need to celebrate, and it's actually okay for you to drink with us at last!" Sango ordered another drink for the table as Kagome sipped her cup, looking smug and Rin paled.

It had been a few months since she had drank, and Sango was sort of known to...well, stir the pot when she got riled up. Last Rin knew Miroku only encouraged her behavior. She wondered if married life had slowed him down at all. She eyed Sango, grabbing the three new drinks and passing them out while beginning on her own. Rin sighed and began to drink. ' _Maybe I can just get myself to calm down a little..._ ' And she began to drown her sorrows.

...

A few more bars, some random techno dance-club and a random park bench later, Rin and Kagome loaded Sango into Miroku's trendy sedan. He thanked them and frowned at his wife as she grumbled then promptly belched. Kagome and Rin laughed and Miroku hissed, sweeping the air with his hand. "Great. I gotta smell that the whole night home. The future mother of my children." He sighed then smiled in the only way he could under such uncomfortable stress: serenely. And both girls believed it. "Well, thanks my loves, I'll get her home okay. Kags, want me to send Inu over?" He leaned out of the driver's seat to meet Kagome's gaze. Kagome smiled and told him they would call their driver and could make it home fine.

Miroku quickly swept their appearances, but they both seemed much more sober than his wife. "All right, well be careful call us if you need anything. Come on you smelly hag, let's get you home!" Miroku called to his soul mate as Kagome closed the door. He peeled away from the curb and Kagome turned to Rin. Both girls had been careful to only consume enough. Sango could consume enough alcohol to kill a small bull elephant in one sitting, and Rin had no desire to test that. Sneakily pouring drinks out and ducking shots had kept both girls sober enough to still function. Which had allowed them to call Miroku and get rid of Sango. Rin sighed. "It's not even midnight yet." she chuckled to herself. "You never asked me." Rin, startled, turned to face Kagome. She was gazing at the ground, and she noticed she was worrying something in her palms. "Asked you what 'Gome?" she asked, slightly worried by the confident girls' reluctance to confide. Kagome's shoulders were bent, her whole demeanor appeared reluctant, defeated. Almost as if her words were being dragged out of her. "I thought you would have at least asked by now. About him." Rin knew then, and her world spun and then began to sink. She swallowed thickly, overcome with her anxiety yet again.

"Kagome-chan, I've told you, it's nothing to worry about-" "It's just, Sango and I are working on it you see, but we need a _full_ demon I think, and I think the Shikon knows-" Kagome cut herself off, inhaling sharply. She suddenly met Rin's fervent gaze. Rin became worried for her again despite her inner turmoil, when she saw the tears in her eyes. "It's not important. Rin-chan you've become so beautiful..." She trailed off. Rin was shocked now. This emotional outburst that didn't involve lecturing was so unlike the Kagome she had left behind. ' _Inuyasha must be behind this._ ' "Um, thanks 'Gome-chan. I'm gonna call someone to come grab us." Rin pulled out her phone and began to find them a way home.

...

The perfume sat heavy at the bottom of her travel bag. She wasn't even sure why she still had it. A relic at this point. She shook her head, clearing the hectic thoughts and continued unpacking. Her room was mostly as she left it. She hadn't asked, but for her birthday her grandfather had been kind enough to furnish her small apartment. She had had no idea, just returned home one day from class and it was all there. Luckily it only took a few minutes to reach Kagome by phone to confirm the reverse break-in.

A soft knock at her door made her jump. In the doorway stood Kagome and her mother, Rin's aunt. "Hello little Rin-chan, my how you've grown up!" She greeted Rin as they embraced. "Good to see you Mama!" Rin responded brightly and Kagome added: "I had her drive up early so we could catch up. The dinner's in a few hours though, do you need to get ready?" she asked Rin. "Sure Kagome-chan. I'm still settling in too." "No problem, I told Mama you would be busy. We'll come back before the dinner to ride together." Kagome ushered her mother out as Rin gave her a grateful smile.

She loved them both very much, but her nerves were in a bundle from last night. On the way home Kagome had come clean about inviting Sesshomaru. "I just wanted you to get him out of your mind. You've never even looked at another boy Rin, and it's not healthy!" Kagome cried into Rin's lap. Rin suspected she may have had a few more drinks then she had noticed. "I just wanted to show you he's brutal, but it didn't work! You know he's almost never been seen in public? Some people doubt he even deigns to speak with humans, only demons. He's known for being anti-human. He would rip you to pieces Rin, he's a gigantic monster wolf!" Rin had laughed and pulled Kagome's damp hair out of her face as she sobbed. "You're so pretty Rin-chan, I just want you to find someone, be h-h-happy!" Kagome hiccuped. Rin shush-ed her as they pulled into home. It had not been easy getting the two of them inside without waking anyone.

Rin didn't even have much to do to get ready for tonight and she had tons of time now. She hadn't been planning too much for the dinner. Something casual and comfy, but still nice enough for a wedding practice. Then, as she sifted through one of the boxes of clothing she'd had mailed a week ago she found one of the few dresses she owned. Kagome had sent it to her, but she had never had an opportunity to wear it. All black, with a high collar and a fit that would cling, with slits up each side. Impulsively, she dug through her box of shoes and found an old pair of strappy black heels. This could work. With a new ambition in mind that she could barely identify she made her way into the bathroom to contemplate her hair.

...

"Can't lie son, I didn't assume you would be coming." Sesshomaru ignored his father's comment and the humor in his voice and continued to draft the email he had been working on on his phone since they had left the office. He had met his father there and they had taken a car to the banquet hall where his brother was having his wedding rehearsal. "Well, I'm here." He answered bluntly finishing and sending the email then slipping his phone back into his pocket. His father smiled at him in a knowing way. "Mmm, it's a big occasion, Kagome even invited that cousin of hers', what's her name?" His father gripped his chin with two fingers, mock-thinking. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and refused to take the bait. "I'm glad so many could make it." He answered candidly, glaring at his father. Inutaishou didn't seem to notice his son's hostility towards him. "Mmhmm, she'd be about twenty-two now I guess. Perfectly ripe and ready to be-" Inutaishou was cut off as Sesshomaru lunged across the seat of the stretch limo and grabbed him by his suit's lapels. He towered over his father for a moment as he growled into his face, eyes reddening already and teeth elongating. His father only smiled blissfully up at him. "So no one else can have her, no one else can even talk about her, but you, you don't want her." Sesshomaru growled again and snapped his teeth together, realizing then he had taken the bait. More angry with himself now, he released his father and sat back down. "It's not that easy father." Sesshomaru finally caved. He would never admit it was fear of their upcoming meeting.

"Hell no it isn't you idiot! You picked a girl, who at the time, was underage! You make a blatant mating advance on her, then disappear to America for almost five years! I had to get Higurashi-san incredibly inebriated to wash away that faux pas." Sesshomaru gaped at his father. He couldn't help it. No one had spoken to him that blatantly in a long time. Sure, Inuyasha got his punches in, but those were mere barbs in otherwise nonsensical conversation. And coming from his father, one of the handful of surviving ancients of the demon world...His pride prickled.

"I...apologize?" He ended the statement as a question instead, still unsure completely of how to handle this sudden change in his father. More relaxed, blunt. "Well, not much to do about it now. I'm assuming you will mate her now that she's of age?" His father leveled his now-poignant gaze at him and Sesshomaru pulled himself together quickly at that comment. ' _Mate her?_ ' He knew both meanings as a dog demon. One, being the obvious meaning. The second, meaning to _make_ her his _mate_. Sesshomaru had never been romantic in any kind of sense and had considered such endeavors always a little tiresome. He had bothered little with the second meaning, mostly with the first. And he'd been alive for such a long time now. He had no idea which connotation his father was implying. His eyes flashed red again with minimal, yet still noticeable, loss of control to either connotation. Inutaishou-sama smiled smugly as the limo came to a stop at their destination. "Take a moment, collect yourself, then come inside." He advised sagely, then exited swiftly.

Sesshomaru couldn't ignore his father's advice this time. His claws had made runs in the leather seats and his fangs pricked his lower lip, still defiant. He cursed his lack of control and took a few deep steadying breaths. With each exhale his nail length shortened and became separate fingers again, and his fangs retracted back to slightly-pointy eye-teeth. He sobered with one dark thought as he exited the vehicle: ' _Her life will end at twenty-two..._ '

...

"I'm trying not to be offended that this is probably the first time you've worn the dress, but instead I'll focus on how pretty you look in it." Kagome intoned as they made their way towards the reception hall. "I just never really had an occasion to wear it. Besides, this dress costs more than I make in a month I'll bet." Rin answered, nervously grinding her shoe into the floor of the car. The heels made it noticeable and Kagome narrowed her eyes accusingly at the foot. "At least it's getting some use I suppose." She shrugged, letting off of Rin for a moment. The girl was a walking bundle of nerves. "We're here." Kagome announced as the town-car pulled to a stop in front of the hall. "I'll give you a moment to collect yourself." She smiled at Rin, patting the ball of clenched knuckles and palms in her lap. With regret she added as she got out of the car: "You look lovely, by the way."

Rin looked up to Kagome, surprised. She hadn't known her nerves were that obvious, but her insides did currently feel like a pot of rice about to boil over. She decided Kagome had given sage advice, despite not approving of Rin's motivations, which she had also made quite clear on the drive. No one had dared to say his name yet though. It was only ever "his brother" or Inutaishou-san. Rin knew they had all decided to keep it quiet. Gramps had been sneaky and suspicious and Mama Higurashi had been dropping no hints. Her daughter however had been cross and adamant.

She had complimented the dress, but tried to push a long, heavy jacket on her before leaving. Loved the shoes, but maybe flats would be more comfortable? And the elegant twist she had managed to pull her hair into loosely with only a minimum amount of bobby-pins looked a little messy, would she like a comb? Rin had lost it at that one. "To brush in front of my face, 'Gome?" Kagome had flushed, Gramps and Mama had laughed. Feeling the spunk from the unusual action of defending herself to Kagome the Fierce, she gathered her wits taking a few more deep breaths. Her nerves leveled and stopped shaking, if for only a moment. She had to take advantage of it. She opened the door again and emerged into the bright lights surrounding the entrance of the banquet hall. She was blinded for a moment, and flinched in the light as Kagome spotted her. "Rin-chan! Over here!" Rin followed the voice, eyes adjusting slowly. Kagome took her hand and ushered her inside then into the depths of the building to prepare for the rehearsal.

The next hour seemed to flash in a blur for Rin. Inuyasha was there, although her relief was almost visible when she realized he had come alone. Miroku and Sango had come as well. Sango to help, and Miroku to defend Inuyasha, if the need arose. Kagome then whipped into a frenzy starting to order Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and numerous amounts of hesitant staff towards her expectations for the dinner. Tensions were rising fast. It became obvious at Inuyasha's encroaching grumpiness and Kagome's fervent orders that she was micro-managing.

Seeing this, Sango mostly handled Kagome, and Rin was glad to see that the two had evidently become closer with her departure. She had been worried; Kagome had always been the stronger of the two of them for as long as Rin could remember. When her parents had passed and Mama Higurashi claimed custody of her as her legal guardian, Rin had felt intimidated by these obviously blue-blooded relatives, who had lived in the city, far away from Rin's childhood farm-home in northern Japan. The bright-eyed twelve-year old cousin she had only heard of that greeted her with a swift and strong hug upon meeting that made Rin feel home instantly. Kagome had done everything in her (even then) bossy power to make the small, shy, scared girl feel at home. When she cried, Kagome held her close and shushed her tears. When she woke from dreadful nightmares, Kagome was there to hold her hand. When Kagome turned sixteen it had changed. Her "moon blood", as Mama had delicately explained it, had come to her and now the Shikon Jewel was hers'. From there, Kagome was always at their family shrine in the mountains, and Rin visited her on summer vacation. Kagome would cry from the pain of the energy from the Jewel and now Rin held her. Those next five years in the mountains had made them inseparable.

She had never been that far from Kagome permanently, but she had seemingly survived through Sango. Rin made a mental note to thank her later. Miroku stepped up to Rin then, looking almost-debonair in a dark cashmere sports-jacket and black leather pants. "Rin-san! I didn't see it last night but look at how you've grown-" Rin ducked to avoid the half-grope hug. "Nice try Miroku-kun, I haven't forgotten your famous "accidental" hands." Rin greeted in return, offering her hand for a firm handshake. Miroku looked sheepish and took her hand. His glittering eyes met hers and he smiled genuinely. "You look amazing Rin-san. It's great to have you home." Rin smiled warmly back, blushing slightly. She had forgotten that despite his constant joking-demeanor, under the lechery, Miroku was actually quite attractive. Those thoughts evaporated as he got down on one knee, still holding her hand and kissed it softly.

His eyes rose to meet hers again, sparkling devilishly. "I'll have to make sure to tell Sesshomaru." Rin pulled her hand away, agitated slightly that he had tricked her, and upset by his statement. Somehow, even his name had the power to make her tremble. Before she could punish him herself there was a low feminine growl from behind her. Miroku paled and jumped to his feet. "Hussbanddd..." Sango growled dangerously. "Uh, nice seeing you Rin!" Miroku called as he took off at a full-sprint for the door. Sango snagged the back of his jacket half-way towards the exit, sealing his fate.

" _Feh._ Pervert." Inuyasha sidled up to her. Her face was still red from Miroku's comment and she shook her head and cleared her throat nervously. "You were able to escape 'Gome-chan?" she asked, eyeing the girl over her shoulder. Sango's absence as she pounded Miroku had gone unnoticed so far. She was still gesticulating and barking commands to the staff. They buzzed around her like a hive of bees. "Yeah, she's sort of in her own world. I keep telling her, I could care less what color the tablecloths are. I just want to marry her." He refused to look at Rin as he confided in her.

Rin was surprised. She had of course known Inuyasha's affection for her beloved cousin, but hearing him be so openly emotional was such a drastic change from the snarky male she had left. "She always was a romantic." Rin sighed, nodding towards Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes followed her actions around the room. Rin realized: they probably never left her for a second. Inuyasha glanced to Rin, very quickly, then back to Kagome. "My family is coming to this dinner-party-thing she has planned. Not my mother though, she's feeling a bit ill. But my father...and my half-brother, the prick." He snorted, laughing at his own insult as Rin had frozen. Why was he bringing this up?

"I don't even need to marry her." His eyes had focused back on Kagome with a sort of fierce emotion that almost took Rin's breath away. "Some silly human words and we're bonded? I think not. Some promise to increase my father's paycheck? I guess so. But dog demons, we don't just commit to a mate. We believe we were born for them and they for us. It goes so far back in our beliefs I don't even know where the idea came from anymore. Our line has survived the longest, not because we're strong, but because we waited to find our mates. We can feel it, deep inside ourselves." He paused for a moment, seemed to gauge the tension in the air then continued: "Once we've found them their scent is always in our nostrils, danger is suddenly everywhere, and certain... _things_ are suddenly no longer under our control." Suddenly Inuyasha looked a little uncomfortable. " _Things_?" Rin asked, unsure of his meaning.

Inuyasha huffed and finally took his eyes off of Kagome for a moment to look instead at the ceiling. Anywhere but at Rin. "Yeah, you know. _Things_ people do together." Rin then noticed a light coloring on the half-demon's face. Then it clicked, and her face lit up as well. Her mouth formed a silent "oh" and Inuyasha nodded at her then focused his gaze back on his mate. "And seven hells if it isn't the greatest ever." Rin suddenly noticed how much more prominent the demon in him became. His ears seemed sharper, his fangs longer, eyes deeper gold. Like the thought of it drew that much out of him. Her blush deepened.

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance for a moment and cleared his throat, casting his eyes at her shrewdly. "We're always responsible for our actions, of course, but it's the strongest feeling a dog demon could have. It consumes us, becomes our whole reason for existence. It's all deep genetically-ingrained chemical reactions, and it's kept our line alive so far, so it seems to work." Another pause and his eyes kept hers' in this glance and she almost felt him evaluating her with his gaze. The foolhardy Inuyasha was gone. "Just remember, you're the reason he does it. She's my reason for everything now. I would jump off a building if it would make her smile. You'll always be safe with your mate. _Always_." He smirked as he noticed Rin was deep in thought with a light blush on her face.

He could see why Sesshomaru had picked her. Her features pixie-like, eyes like twin pools of amber warmth. That blush was damn flattering as well. He left her there with that thought and went to his mate, still completely focused on the event. Sango had dragged Miroku by the ear back to the chaos and Miroku was pleading for her to let go of the reddening area. He shook his head as he remembered Rin's reactions to their semi-awkward conversation. ' _She's so young...and completely innocent too it would seem. Damn you Sesshomaru!_ ' he thought, making a note to watch that situation much more closely.

Rin was still lost in her thoughts when Inuyasha strolled away. ' _The best...?_ ' She knew now what action he was implying. She knew from movies, novels (some she may have picked out of mild curiosity), and of course a formal education, but the act itself was still hidden in shadows and speculation. Rin had never given thought about herself in that light because no one had ever interested her in that way. She had noticed Kagome talking about boys she had liked, with her friends giggling about who was cute and who wasn't. The opposite sex had never really been noticeable to her, and as a result she strived to make herself unnoticeable to them. She had gone out with friends before to parties or social situations of course, but she had always kept herself under the radar. The few times she had been noticed had been awkward and almost uncomfortable for her. As she got older, the expectations seemed to come quicker, and so she had left all boys, into men, alone.

Somehow, at twenty-two, _sex_ was still an utter mystery. ' _Since you saw him, no other could compare._ ' She shook this thought away, and found herself thinking instead: ' _Was Inuyasha warning me?_ ' No, she hadn't felt danger there. ' _Explaining..._ ' she realized. Then she remembered back to that first encounter. She hadn't been scared. Not for a moment. She had just known. " _It consumes us, becomes our whole reason for existence...you're always safe._ " Rin's purse on her shoulder suddenly felt full of bricks. The perfume sat at the bottom, heavy now with her sudden, daring, thought. She didn't even know why she had brought it. But then again, she probably did know, she was just unwilling to confront it. Checking that everyone we still occupied, she slipped away unnoticed to the bathroom and on the faux-marble sink dug it out of the small zipper pocket. She uncapped it and inhaled. Why this scent? Why had he picked it and had it sent to her? She closed her eyes, cheeks still flush, cocked her head back and dabbed some one her pulse in her neck. Then, still entranced by how it wound around her, she applied some to her wrists as well. She reapplied the cap, slipped it back into the pocket, and feeling a confidence that was essentially brand-new to her she left the bathroom, finally ready to meet him.

...

When Sesshomaru entered the main hall the party seemed in full swing. There was a buffet against the far-right wall, a few round tables and chairs scattered around, with the largest table in the center being the families'. It looked like most of the forty-or-so crowd had already eaten and was now moving around with flutes of champagne and airy conversation. Light, cheery music drifted through the room and a few couples were on the dance floor behind the families' table.

Sesshomaru deposited his jacket at the coat check near the entrance and moved into the main room. He kept his senses in check, still unsure of her exact presence. "Sesshomaru! Over here, the Higurashi's want to say hello!" His father's booming, cheerful voice called him from one of the nearby tables. His bottom lip twitched as he saw several heads turn his way, and a few nearby tables began to whisper. He had been notoriously out of the country for awhile and had not made it public knowledge he was returning. He had planned a press release next week to announce he would be reassuming control over their Japanese operations. Being a major player in Japan's economy allotted him a small amount of publicity and public viewing. He had even heard a rumor from one of his secretary's that he had a fan-club at a local high school. He shuddered at the thought, and joined the small group around his father.

"Sesshomaru has decided to come back for his half-brother's wedding. You of course remember Higurashi-san and his beautiful daughter-" Sesshomaru's father gestured to the small older man next to him, who bowed cordially and the middle-aged woman next to him who giggled demurely and bowed gracefully. "Some business colleagues here, you know our friend Koga here-" The surly black-haired demon nodded, acknowledging Sesshomaru "And of course Naraku-san." His father finished with the tall, pale figure next to Koga. "Sesshomaru, so good to have you back. I assume the board is aware of your presence?" Naraku's voice always reminded Sesshomaru of a snake, and even now he hissed. Sesshomaru could feel his hackles raise as he sensed Naraku's threat.

"I did not feel it necessary. Family celebrations are hardly newsworthy, or worth a group of very powerful people's very expensive time." His response was measured and Naraku shrugged it off, turning towards Higurashi-san. "Now, I was promised a drink Higurashi-san. Let me grab you something a little stronger. Come, we can discuss the beautiful bride and her stunning cousin. I had the pleasure of making her graceful acquaintance-" Naraku led the elder away before Sesshomaru could react. His father broke the tense silence by holding out a hand to the old man's daughter and gave her a charming smile that Sesshomaru knew enough to be exasperated with. "Come, a woman of such beauty should not be alone. Let us dance, _cherie_." She was obviously flattered and let herself be swept away by his father. Koga and Sesshomaru remained. Koga turned to Sesshomaru and focused his ice-blue eyes on him. "Naraku's right: that chick's hot, the food's okay, aside from that it's pretty boring." He gestured to Sesshomaru using the domestic beer bottle clenched in his hand. Sesshomaru ignored his comment, eyes still focused on Naraku and Higurashi at the bar. "Later." Koga supplied before moving away from him.

Naraku had confirmed what he had wanted to hear, and instantly set him on alert. Naraku had come about from the same era as when Sesshomaru had ruled the Western lands. Nothing good could ever be said about him. He had started in illegal trafficking after World War II and had since become a major trade leader in the country. He was known for being underhanded, two-faced and ruthless. And he would not be allowed anywhere near Rin, Sesshomaru decided then. It would make sense Naraku would target Higurashi; marriage to one of his heirs would put him ahead for a power grab over Sesshomaru's father for control of the market. Feeling he had no other choice, Sesshomaru finally allowed the inevitable and allowed his senses to roam free. Every conversation was suddenly audible, even at the closest of whispers, every lightbulb suddenly framed with a multi-colored halo as light became visible. Then his nasal faculties activated and the room truly came to life. His eyes moved with his nose, sifting through the crowd. He found his brother, arm around his intended and opposite them his silly human friend, and next to him-

Warm honey, some type of flower possibly lilac, and a hint of cinnamon.

There she was. His sight was blocked as they were at the end of the bar on the far side of the room and Inuyasha stood in front of her, but he remembered that smell. It had haunted him his whole time away. He had thought a new city, new food, new culture would wipe it away, but it hadn't. He had tried being social, cocktail parties and a few events, but no woman could distract him. Any other female, human or demon, seemed to blend into the background. He had hoped America would cure him of her. It had not worked, even a little, he realized as he drank in her smell wholly, as if he were dying of thirst. He would never have enough of it. Then, as he absorbed it so thoroughly, he could smell a slight musk. His eyes opened from their drifting haze as he felt the surprise. He had picked that smell specifically and had it crafted for her. He wanted her to know how beautiful she was in a bottle, and had been proud of the outcome, against all of his better judgements. The nagging demon who had been chomping at the bit had convinced him in a moment of weakness. It had smelled just like her with a hint of musk underlining the feminine scents. That had been for him. Something male, to warn others she had been claimed. The project had been a secret, done overnight as only his finances could provide. Inuyasha had mailed it the next day before he left. It had been a plea on his behalf, something to make him feel at peace for his vulgar actions on the poor young thing. His respect for humans may be varied at times, but youth knows no species. Thus, he had fled her.

He was still reasonably in control of himself, which he was surprised by. He hesitated for only a moment, whether he should approach them or not. Fate made the decision for him however. He watched as Naraku approached the group. Sesshomaru whirled towards the bar and saw it was now occupied with a clearly slightly-inebriated Higurashi-san. Naraku was moving in. He watched, becoming more and more frustrated as he greeted Inuyasha. His half-brother took that moment to stand aside bringing him and Kagome face-to-face with Naraku, and thus giving Sesshomaru a full view of the young woman wearing his perfume and what she had become in the last five years. And just like that, he knew there was no going back now.

The girl had gracefully become a woman. At sixteen there had been a shadow of delicate, pointed, features and ghosts of curves. Every inch of her had become perfection. His eyes drank her with abandon, attempting to make up for the lost time and the drastic and dramatic change. The last time he had seen her she had been a nymph in sandals. Now, as a woman, she was sharp and sleek. Her dress was a thin soft fabric and clung to her body. There was a slit up the side and it gave him a mere glimpse of long, willowy legs with skin as white and soft as lilies. His eyes traveled up from there, he found himself at her hips imagining his hands resting there, she was still so delicate looking. He had a suspicion his hands may be able to touch each other around her waist. Up farther, no semi-apparent lace this time, but her breasts were tightly restrained, and even then still captivating as her chest rose and fell with her even breaths. Upwards, to her neck and collarbone, enunciated through the high-drawn collar of the dress. Her face had filled and the pointed features she'd had were now curved and delicate. Her warm honey-colored eyes glittered in the light with her dark eye makeup, and her lips were painted a dangerous red. A sinful red. Her hair had grown longer, and seemed to shine in the right light, which happened exactly when she bowed politely to Naraku's introduction via Inuyasha. The bun she had swept it into was a bit haphazard and a lock of it had fallen out to curl defiantly by her left ear. He wanted to sweep it back behind her ear, both for the intimacy of the gesture and also because it was obviously bothering her. She tucked it back herself, a nervous gesture. The only word he could come up with was...adorable. Not a word he used...ever.

His eyes narrowed as he focused on the conversation. "-your grandfather mentioned you had just returned. Going to school out in Kamiyama?" Naraku's slick voice held a slight purr as he narrowed in on Rin. Inuyasha's silly human friend was chatting with his almost-wife and Kagome was whining for his half-brother to dance with her. He watched a small smile form on Rin's lips as she answered Naraku's questions, and he had to physically stop himself from cringing at the effect it had on his groin immediately. A light flush formed on her high cheekbones as she stumbled through a harried explanation of her major. Naraku kept his eyes on her, clearly aware of his effect. Naraku was known for mind-manipulation, and Sesshomaru was sure he was probably literally oozing charm. "Well I would be remiss if I didn't waltz with the most beautiful girl here, aside from the bride of course." Naraku shot Kagome and Inuyasha, still squabbling, a glance. He took her hand and swept her away from the group and onto the dance floor.

He watched as Naraku slipped a hand around her waist, and his other took her in a confident lead. They twirled into the crowd and he lost sight of them. He saw red as soon as she was no longer visible, and he felt his claws and teeth elongating to his alarm. Then, a hand clapped onto his shoulder. A paralyzing shock of energy sped down his arm where the hand rested heavily, loaded, and his eyes returned to their normal color along with his bodies beginning of it's transformation. "Calm demon, I will act, if necessary." Sesshomaru, breathing deeply, turned to face his attacker/rescuer. "Higurashi-sama I would like to express an apology on behalf of myself and my father, I thank you for your magical prevention." ' _The old man has magic!'_ Sesshomaru's thoughts hissed. He stood straight again, coming out from the old man's grip of energy. The old man shrugged and dropped his fearsome demeanor. "Eh, a few parlor tricks mostly. That surge will keep me out of the game for awhile. Thought I'd stop another bomb from going off." The man was still inebriated, and now that he no longer had to defend himself he eyed Sesshomaru almost dazedly. "Best keep your cool in here. Get on now!" He tottered off then, leaving Sesshomaru relieved.

He refocused, and made his way through the crowd, following her scent. He spotted Naraku first, smiling silkily at her, while she watched her feet almost refusing to meet his eyes. Her cheeks were still flush, and his stride accelerated as he reached out and tapped Naraku on the shoulder. That blush was his. She should be shy to his request to dance. Naraku was scum, and his poisonous hands on her was another second she was in imminent danger. These thoughts explained why his next words to a surprised Naraku came out as a harsh, fierce growl: "May I cut in?" He heard a small gasp from her, momentarily admired her openness, and he heard her heartbeat accelerate. His own was now thrumming contentedly, the dog-demon in him was roaring in satisfaction and pride.

Naraku met his eyes and saw immediately what was happening. His shock smoothly slid into a satisfied smugness as he looked between the frozen deer-in-the-headlights young woman in his arms and the demon-lord of the business world, his biggest rival. He tightened his grip on her hand and waist and she gasped again, in what sounded like fright to Sesshomaru's over-cautious ears. His chest prickled painfully. "Well of course Sesshomaru, but you will have to wait your turn. A gentleman doesn't interrupt a dance like this." He looked back down to Rin, who was now slowly shrinking into the floor it seemed. Sesshomaru's fanged mouth opened to deliver in his deadly soft whisper: " _This_ is nothing. The dance is over." Naraku swiveled his eyes away from the girl and back to Sesshomaru, challenge blatant in his dark venomous eyes. "Make. Me." He whispered back, lips curled in confident defiance. A small noise from Rin made Sesshomaru break eye contact from Naraku and focus back on her.

"I thank you for your offer to dance Naraku-san, but I should entertain family first. If you'll excuse me." And she pulled away from Naraku, who was too shocked to stop her, let her escape and fall right into Sesshomaru's arms. Naraku's eyes narrowed on the girl now, all charm gone in a moment. Rin met his gaze, unfazed. His spells had not worked on her, and the strength he suddenly glimpsed in her made Sesshomaru swell with pride again. This time for his mate. "Yes, well, wouldn't want to keep family waiting. Dog demons are not known for their patience. I'll leave you to it." Naraku bowed slightly, then left them.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru and sighed, releasing a warm huff of air. Her breath smelled like champagne and strawberries; she must taste delicious right now. Before she could speak again, he bowed slightly to her. "Good evening, Higurashi-san. It is good to see you again. May I have this dance?" He looked up to her to see her reaction, and almost growled at the sight of her blush and nibbling on her lower lip. His mind wandered back to her taste. He extended a hand, not waiting for an answer. He wouldn't have let her refuse. As he led her by her smooth, delicate hand back into the fray of the dance floor he turned to face her and placed his right arm around her waist and his left entwined her fingers in his and he clasped gently. She was so warm, and as her stiff form came into contact with his hand she softened, almost into a liquid. After a small stumble in her step, she moved instinctively closer to him as he helped keep her standing with his rigid frame. Then she seemed to lean into him, almost without noticing. He was watching her every expression, every move. He felt almost entranced again, and any hostility and lack of control from Naraku's challenge disappeared in a flash. There was only her now.

She was watching her feet, clearly nervous, but once she stumbled and leaned into him more she relaxed enough to look up at him. Seeing him staring at her made her face color again and her lip worried itself. He resisted the urge to help her with this process with his own teeth. "Thank you for rescuing me." She whispered softly. "You will not go near him again." The reminder of the other demon became more vicious now that he held her as he had a few moments ago. He tried not to picture it. "E-Excuse me?" She stuttered and Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to calm himself to move forward, somehow.

...

Rin had allowed herself to be led off by Naraku-san and was now cornered as the two other distracted couples departed from them. She watched the floor as he made some small talk and slowly pulled her closer and closer. She was just about to take a step back from him when she heard the growl that had haunted her dreams for the past five years. "May I cut in?" Her head shot up from the floor and she caught him full-on. She had been watching all night for him of course, holding onto her charisma. Almost everyone had commented on the change in her, and Inuyasha had smirked at her as he noticed the new scent once she had returned from the bathroom with her perfume and confidence brimming. She had hoped he would too. He would find her, she would see his reactions. To make sure, she would try to elicit a reaction. Nothing intense, just to test Inuyasha's statement. She had to know. Should she be putting this ghost to rest?

He ruined everything by surprising her. And in another demon's arms! She was so embarrassed. When Naraku wouldn't relinquish her and pulled her tighter, she had had enough. When she had pulled away and walked to Sesshomaru's side, she had seen the expression in Naraku's eyes and felt a chill down her spine. She stood her ground, knowing he would not harm her with Sesshomaru there. She just knew. And Naraku had left. She turned towards Sesshomaru and sighed, letting out the tension from facing Naraku. And then, he had bowed and asked her to dance. She felt her face reddening again and cursed it, but before she could answer he took her by the hand and twirled her into his arms. The grace struck her, and her feet refused to cooperate for a moment. Once she had them under control she finally dared to meet his eyes.

She had not remembered him being _this_ handsome. Up close he had a deadly weapon and she was unarmed by the reality compared to the dream that had haunted her nights. Features the exact definition of aquiline, eyes so extraordinary, a chin carved from stone. He was completely dazzling. There was no way he would want her, what had she been thinking? He was completely perfect, Adonis-like even. He was dressed sophisticated and sharp, and this was not lost on Rin. Dress slacks, black to match his dark pin-striped vest. The long-sleeved dress shirt underneath matched his pants perfectly. And his hair! She had only seen it down on the past two occasions she had seen him. Now he wore it up in a high, regal ponytail that only a demon with silver hair like moonlight could manage. His grip was so strong, his hand on her waist so electric it was sending sparks up her side that nestled into a warm pit in her stomach.

The thing that knocked her the most, was him staring back at her. ' _Say something, you're staring! He's probably thinking you're an ungrateful wretch!_ ' "Thank you for rescuing me from him. " "Naraku is dangerous. You will not go near him again." Rin's mouth fell open, unsure of how to respond to his blatant order. His eyes were flashing dangerously at her as well. "E-Excuse me?" she stuttered, not sure if she enjoyed the want in her to obey with no question. After her exclamation he seemed to take a moment to collect himself and took a breath. She let her eyes sneakily watch his chest rise and fall. He towered over her, and his chest looked pronounced and, she thought, strangely comfortable. As he relaxed, the song ended and changed to a slow-dance. He started swaying with her slowly. His grip on her hand tightened and she found herself gasping as his nails brushed her skin. She could feel how sharp they were and knew a small flex of his hand and hers would be shreds. Still, unafraid. When his hand wrapped farther around her waist, pulling her into full relief against his long, lithe body the warm pit that had been turning her to liquid erupted and moved to a steady burn even lower. Suddenly, she reacted in a way she had never even contemplated before.

Almost on instinct she made a small sighing sound of pleasure, her lips pursed in something like anticipation. Her shoulders dropped, and like the slightly-intoxicating adorning of his perfume her head tilted back as her eyes closed. He felt...good pushed against her like this. She had never been held by a member of the opposite sex this closely and new feelings and emotions rippled through her. She remembered her confidence when a bit of perspiration slid down her neck from her sudden inner ignition and she was delighted to smell the scent again.

Her confidence spiked then, and suddenly her hips seemed to move on their own in an ancient rhythm. She rolled them forward, pushing her whole lower body flush against his and as she rocked back again another completely foreign noise seemed to bubble from her. Something like a moan slipped from her mouth and left her lips heated. She made to rock back again, smiling slightly to herself in anticipation when she felt him freeze, and pull back from her and he spoke, voice heavy: "You should not incite such male attention. And not dangerous males like Naraku." His voice was level, almost condescending and Rin felt her chest puff in anger. "You are young. You must stop this behavior. It will get you into...trouble." Now she was properly angry, with this statement. "I am _not_ young anymore! I'd be married with kids years ago if this were the feudal era you're so fond of. You tell me to stay away from other males, but you look at me like I have plague!" She knew her voice was becoming slightly hysterical, but the champagne was making her fuzzy and all of this emotional turmoil was spinning her in circles. His face was steely, his eyes reserved.

Snapped from the moment by this, Rin came back to herself and her face paled. His sudden physical rejection made her feel like a complete idiot. "I-I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-san, my actions are disrespectful-" He looked cold, distant, almost angry maybe. Suddenly he was a million miles away. She saw him seem to inhale deeply, then almost reconsider something. Then he spoke, voice soft. "You've forgiven my actions, little one." She saw almost a hesitance as he extended his hand again and she moved back into his embrace. They kept space between them this time, and her heart hurt from it. Rin fell silent, unsure of what to say in return to this. "Do you typically order future family members around? I'm older now, you don't need to speak so formally to me either." Rin mumbled defiantly, staring at her feet. She assumed he was not the kind of individual people usually spoke back to, but she was frustrated with his rejection and still uncertain what magic he had performed to make her move that way. His clawed fingers took her by the chin then and titled her eyes up to meet his. Rin felt her legs melt; like a impudent kitten scruffed by its elder she met his eyes, completely subdued.

He had a small smile on his face now- it was clearly unused and the way his lips curled at one end as he looked down on her made her heart pound. At this reaction she saw his pupils dilate and his eyes were suddenly twin pools of liquid gold. ' _Calm down Rin, he can hear your heartbeat. He'll read you like an open book!_ ' It would be so easy to jump in those eyes and never come out. Her head became fuzzy again as her body gave up on her and she leaned into him. He growled slightly and his arm pulled her closer. Those eyes she was almost literally held captive by seemed to light up with a fire of emotions and suddenly she knew she was no longer in control of the situation. She thought he noticed her realization because his smirk deepened.

"I treat family the same as I treat anyone else who questions my authority. Don't get too brave little one." She felt he was mocking her, but the low rumble of his voice through her chest as she curled into him made her remember he was, in fact, an ancient demon king. He probably had the right. She began to shiver. His eyes were boring into her with a ferocity that stole her breath. He noticed her shivering and a small chuckle bubbled from him. "You were so fierce but a moment ago." He whispered to her, then released her chin. Rin shuddered and finally broke the bonds his eyes had placed on her. _'He's playing with me..._ ' she realized. She lowered her eyes and her neck so her cheek came to rest on his chest softly. They both became quiet, as Rin tried to recover from the onslaught. This was not going at all how she had planned.

"Are you employed?" The question made her jump. "H-Huh?" She stuttered, blinking rapidly. "Are you employed here in the city yet?" He reiterated, speaking lowly and calmly. "I-I'm not really sure if I'm moving back here yet. I kind of have a life back at school-" "You've finished your degree though, correct?" Rin felt her head spinning, this time from his intense, apparently random line of questioning. He would not look at her now. As they danced in slow circles to a slow beat Rin answered him: "Yes, I have finished. I'm working a waitressing job now, looking for something with the communications degree. Of course everything out that way is all technology based-" "There's an opening, with Inutaishou. You'd be more than qualified for it and it's the best pay you'll get in the city with your current education level." ' _So this is the business tycoon._ ' Rin saw it now in his demeanor. Casual, confident. Cold, distant. Intimidation was his technique, and she was a little proud to see right through it. She giggled a little and his eyes, which had been pointedly staring over her bun (not difficult considering their height difference), flicked back onto her and she saw what only could be the glint of shock. A moment, then it was gone. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, but I don't even think I'm staying in the city past the wedding. I'm sure there's plenty of other students jumping at the chance to work for you." He looked mildly surprised, and she giggled again. His eyes asked and she answered, giggles spilling out of her: "People don't tell you "no" often enough do they?" He seemed to weigh this for a moment, then his eyes narrowed and moved from her again. Her smile lingered. He was silent, pensive.

"I...apologize, I'm not used to social situations-" "No, I understand." Rin interrupted him, not wanting him to have any more opportunity to throw her off balance. She had meant to be the one being seductive here, not the other way around! "You've never had much of a public presence it seems like." She added, trying to help him feel more comfortable, but instantly regretted it. "Oh really?" He sounded amused. She didn't dare look at him again. ' _What am I saying?! He's going to think I'm some crazy stalker or something!_ ' "Been doing your research?" He asked next and she felt herself flushing deeper. Here it was, going south again, and her losing all cool points from his job offer a moment ago. Her face would stay this color if he didn't stop teasing her. "N-No, but it doesn't hurt to know the family my cousin is marrying into." She hoped that would cover for her slip-up. "Hnh, I see." She could hear in his voice that he didn't believe her. "Do you like the perfume?" He asked next, and she looked back up to him, surprised he would come right out and ask. He was gazing at her intently again, and she almost quailed under the power of it, but focused her energy and kept her eyes level. "I do. I'm not sure why it was sent to me though." She added. Maybe she could get him to confess something. "Your scent is...beguiling to me, so I had it made." He looked away from her then, and Rin cheered inwardly. She had won a round, he had actually been honest about it being for her!

"My scent?" she asked, amusement in her voice this time. He caught that and shot his eyes back at hers. "Yes." he answered, then his eyes drifted to her right ear and she frowned slightly, unsure of what his gaze was lingering on. His hand reached up again and she almost flinched, but he simply took the loose lock of hair that had escaped her bun again and tucked it gently behind her ear. A moment of heavy silence, where his glittering, teasing eyes watched her wide innocent ones with something close to glee. "Thank you." she breathed, enticed by the almost-sweetness in the gesture. If the cold, intimidating statue of a man clasping her in his arms could even be called sweet. "It was in your way." He supplied, matter-of-factly. ' _How did he know?_ ' she wondered.

"So, do you like it?" "Like what?" she asked. He frowned slightly, eyes staring over her head now, the warmth that had leaked out a moment ago gone again. "The perfume." "Oh! Oh um, yes, it smells beautiful." She bit her bottom lip again, not wanting to make the connection between the beauty of the scent and herself. "Hnh. Good." he added, still not looking at her. Rin was incredibly confused. He was being so hot and cold, it was hard to determine if he even wanted to be near her anymore. He still gripped her tightly, but he refused to look at her. She was almost relieved when the song ended. Sesshomaru stopped moving then, but kept his hand on her waist. He still would not look at her. Frustrated at both his sudden lack of reaction and her own failure to prove his attraction, considering their encounter as a whole. Or maybe even prove that he didn't care so she could try to move on, for real this time.

With disappointment thick in her mouth Rin gently pulled away from him. She tried not to show her hurt when he released her with no fight. "I thank you for your time Sesshomaru-sama, I'm honored you would dance with me. The offer of employment was gracious as well. I thank you for your perfume also. I'll be seeing you soon." Rin bowed politely, then turned her back on him and left him there, nothing accomplished aside from a hunger slowly gnawing it's way through her chest that only those fiery amber eyes could fulfill. By the time she had found Kagome by the bar she was infuriated. "Are you finished with that?" she asked Inuyasha, as she took the dark drink from his hand. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look as Rin threw the drink back and swallowed it in a gulp. She "thunk-ed" the glass down on the bar and sat on one of the provided stools with a "humph". "Uh, I wasn't done with that, but that's okay I guess." Inuyasha turned back to the bartender and ordered a replacement.

Kagome sat in the stool next to Rin and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Rin-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, worry in her voice. Inuyasha "feh-ed" as his drink was replaced and took a sip. "My prick of a brother probably pissed her off. That's all he's really good at anyways. Well, besides wearing dorky clothes and thinking it makes him look good." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Real mature, future husband. Did that slob hurt you?" Her voice was high-pitched as she questioned Rin. Rin ignored her question, turned around towards the bar and grabbed a flute of champagne left abandoned. She chugged it and Kagome gasped. "You have no idea where that's been!" she chided, but Rin simply sighed and turned outward again, placing her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"Um...okay." Inuyasha interrupted when Rin seemed to be done self-destructing for a moment, "So tell us what happened." He then handed her his drink. "Sip it." He warned as she took it waveringly in one hand and took a small sip. "I don't understand demons. Making perfumes, batting their golden eyes, then acting like you rolled in muck or something!" Rin exploded vehemently, and some of her drink sloshed onto Kagome's feet. "Oh-kay, enough of that." Kagome announced, taking the drink from the younger girl. Rin growled slightly and glared at Kagome who sighed. "It seems like it's about bedtime. People are leaving anyways. Can you get her home? I have to shut things down here." she beseeched Inuyasha who eyed the slightly-swaying Rin cautiously, grimaced, then nodded. "Yeah, I'll get her out of here. You got everything here?" he asked Kagome who nodded sagely and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Inuyasha growled and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her mouth back to his. He consumed her viciously, and he only relented when Kagome let out a small moan. He made a playful purr from the back of his throat as he released her and moved to grab a dazed, mumbling Rin. "I'll expect more than that kiss as payment though." And he winked at a flushed Kagome. Even after all this time it still made his heart pound when he could tell she was aroused, and as she nodded meekly (for once) he turned away with a casual wave and Rin draped over his shoulder, mind wandering to what his rewards would be.

...

Sesshomaru needed to breathe. She had been right, she certainly _was_ older now. The small fey girl dancing slightly-drunk in the garden that semi-magical night that had captured him with her innocence had just ground her hips like the most sensuous seductress. That had probably been the point where Sesshomaru had almost lost it for good. If it had not been for the sudden feeling of being observed. In a flash his instincts had become alert and behind the irresistible woman in his arms he spotted Naraku. He was watching their dance with a grin that was close to a snarl. His eyes were black, pupil blending into iris and making them appear almost as twin swirling pits. This display of power did not intimidate Sesshomaru. He would not be unscathed if he had to kill Naraku, but he would definitely kill him. What did bother him however was the gaze had been directed at his dancing partner.

His feelings were mixed, but he had to let her go. So he denied her advance and pushed her away. He saw her hurt, and ignored his own instant-guilt. ' _Still so young..._ ' He remembered. Her reactions were so demure, yet intense and inviting. She probably had no idea the implications of offering herself in that manner; back arched, lips open, hips rolling, neck completely exposed. And he had missed the invitation due to Naraku's lurking. There was no job opening, he had no idea what he was talking about. He needed an excuse; a reason to be near her, and that was all he could come up with at the moment with her soft, whispering giggles that made his body ache and her fluttering innocent eyelashes. When she turned it down immediately he was only slightly offended. She was right; people did not say "no" to him often. He let her though. For now...

After he thoroughly ruined everything it appeared, he watched her depart then make it to the bar with Inuyasha and Kagome and assumed her immediate safety at least was assured for now. He moved off, keeping the bar in view and seated himself. As he tried to calm his boiling blood he assessed the situation. The young girl he had left almost five years ago had become a woman physically. She found him attractive and was also physically capable of expressing that attraction to him. He swallowed a growl as a female demoness walked by having a loud conversation on her mobile.

Without even knowing it, he assumed, she had acted to trigger the exact reflex in dog demons to elicit the mating ritual of marking. A long exposure of the neck from a male or female mate elicited, almost automatically, the reaction for the dog demon to bite. The mark would be refreshed as much as was needed. There had always been a theory whispered by his tribe back in ancient times behind closed doors and much sake that you knew how lascivious a female mate was by how deep her scar was. He knew then he would have bitten, if the imminent danger of Naraku had not been present. She had become a woman, and he wanted his teeth on her now. If he did not imprint them on her, someone else would. That would be unacceptable. The deal would not be sealed until the act was committed. She was protected until he could get his fangs in her; as much as he was loathe to admit, his half-brother had a decent swing. Kagome possessed some kind of power accompanied by a powerful relic, an ancient and fabled heirloom somehow left in the mortal realm, which he knew could take care of itself against any demonic presence. She was safe. For now. If he kept his distance he may still be able to deny her. His eyes narrowed as he watched Inuyasha leave with her draped across his shoulder. He would keep a very close eye on Naraku for the time being. He did not trust that snake.

Acting immediately, he cast out a small surge of energy, tapping into the unsubstantial energy around him to fuel his search. ' _Naraku's aura is missing!_ ' he realized and stood immediately. He cursed under his breath and made his way towards the exit. He emerged into the night air and inhaled deeply, searching for Naraku's aura and scent. Nothing. He growled lowly, frustrated with himself. At least the girl had made it home with Inuyasha. He hoped the oaf could at least handle that. Deciding the night was a lost cause he pulled out his phone and dialed for a cab. His father was still inside getting uproariously drunk with the rest of the Higurashi clan. That would at least keep him busy. He needed to get home, get a stiff drink, and try to formulate a way to avoid his soon-to-be family as much as possible.

...

"Rin, where the hell are you?! Inuyasha said you just left with that Naraku guy, what the hell are you thinking?!" Inuyasha flinched as Kagome's voice raised at least three octaves. "I can barely hear you, where the hell are you we're coming there now!" Her mouth dropped open and he eyed her phone incredulously. "She hung up on me!" "I told you, she wanted to go." Inuyasha regretted speaking instantly from the withering look his fiancee delivered. They were on their way back to his place downtown. It sort of had been his fault, but the girl was grown now, damn if he had known she would need eyes on her every second!

He had been struggling with getting his keys and carrying Rin. He had placed her on a small bench outside of the hall and walked out to his car. In the roughly three minutes it had taken him to reach it and pull back around to the entrance, Naraku must have swooped in. By the time he returned Rin was half in the the front seat of his car. "Inuyasha-chan tell 'Gome I'll be back later Naraku-san is taking me dancing!" She waved and closed the door behind her. Inuyasha had watched confused and slightly helpless as a grinning Naraku had peeled off. He had immediately gotten Kagome who had almost seemed to literally explode. And of course, he was to blame. "Don't get me started on you. You're about two stupid comments way from a sexless honeymoon." She growled and tried calling Rin again. She let it go to voicemail. "She is in _so_ much trouble." Kagome hissed into the voicemail.

...

A/N: Hi again! Hope this was to your liking! More plot, yay! Albeit possibly boring? Still kinda' soft on the Sessh/Rin interaction, but no worries, lemon is on it's way! *Arms akimbo, superhero music* So yes, thanks to you guys, and most importantly my Sun and Stars T-Bone. Also, St. Vincent. Strange Mercy really helped to pound this one out. Yup. Sooooo...see you next time!  
OH! And thanks for the support etc I always put lol


	6. Chapter 6: Parts I & II

Chapter 6:

Part I: The After-Party

Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes, starting to feel fatigue setting in. He looked to the metallic analog clock on the edge of his home desk. 3AM. Not an inappropriate time to rest his eyes. He sat back in his chair and closed his laptop. He had been reviewing some files for work, anything to keep his mind off of the sprite dancing provocatively in his mind every time he closed his eyes. Then his phone buzzed diligently.

A phone call? At this time? Even his employees slept, albeit fitfully he was sure. It his brother's mobile. Odd for this time. "What is it now Inuyasha?" He answered, a slight drawl in his voice. He had no time for family at this hour. There was a sharp intake of breath, a feminine one he noticed, and Higurashi Kagome spoke instead. "Inutaishou-san, I apologize for the lateness of this call." Her voice was stark and she sounded as if she were almost biting her tongue.

His eyes narrowed and he frowned slightly, but despite her obvious discomfort at speaking to him and the late hour he still found his manners quickly. "Higurashi-san, to what do I owe this early pleasure?" Another intake of breath. "I'm not even sure why I'm going to you, you're probably worse, but it's Rin. My cousin." The girl broke off, leaving a terse silence. "What about her?" He pursued, caught by her bait. "It's just, Inuyasha says she's old enough now, and I don't want to call the police or anything because she isn't really missing and Sango's asleep so I can't send her-" "Higurashi-san, you have my full attention." He hoped his voice sounded as level as he had intended.

It must have, because the over-protective mother-hen continued: "She was drunk! Naraku took advantage of her, she's with him in some club in Roppongi, I don't necessarily not want her to go out, but not alone like this. Can you find her? Check and make sure she's okay? She doesn't understand how dangerous men can be when you're drunk." Her voice was harried, the pitch accelerating as she ranted to him. "I will find her." was his only response. And then he hung up on her.

Once she had enlightened him to Rin's current company, that had been enough for his demon to snarl at him: ' _Find your mate!_ '. Any other details were unnecessary, she was wearing his perfume. He would find her anywhere. There would be, in turn, no place for Naraku to hide. His blood was rushing through his body with a renewed force, he could hear it in his ears. He turned towards the windows behind him offering a stunning view over the Odaiba Island and threw open the veranda-style doors disguised as windows. The wind was harsh on the balcony and the night air was chill. Summoning powers he hadn't used in almost a lifetime, he flew into the night, heading directly for Roppongi.

...

"Now who left you here all alone little mouse?" Rin jumped at the silky voice next to her. Inuyasha had placed her on the bench and commanded her to "sit", so she had. Naraku had approached from what had looked, a moment ago, like vacant shadows. He was all slim figure, nicely cut-suit, and candied smiles. As she focused blearily on his face her swimming vision cleared and a spark of energy she hadn't felt since the romp with Kagome and Sango the other night burned through her blood lighting her up.

Her inner thoughts were raspy already and the danger he could represent disappeared with them. She giggled, vision spinning slightly. His dazzling smile and simmering eyes made her feel almost sleepy. And warm, very warm. He held out his hand and she placed hers in his. "You don't look like you're ready to retire for the night. Can I interest you in a new hotspot in the Roppongi district? Tonight is the opening and the list is very exclusive. Of course I do have a plus-one, and a sexy thing like you would look just fine on my arm. What do you say?" His words washed over her like a coat of silk and her inner thoughts receded farther back into the recesses of her common sense. She had nodded, slightly confused, and he had pulled her up, then slipped her into the passenger seat of his coup, pulled up a moment previous by the chauffeur.

As Inuyasha had returned, immediately looking for her frantically she had placed a hand on Naraku's over the gear shift. His eyebrows raised at her and she flushed, despite her blunt actions. With the majority of her common sense gone and his silky words making her an impulsive ball of actions, all of which, for now, had no consequences. "I should let him know. Kagome will worry." Naraku gave her another glittering smile and her vision swam again slightly. "Yes, of course, little mouse. Go right ahead." And he rolled down the window for her.

She hung out of it, feeling her daring and a small thrill of excitement. It was a _very_ nice car after all, and she dressed for danger. Mind made, she called to Inuyasha: "Inuyasha-chan tell 'Gome I'll be back later Naraku-san is taking me dancing!". She waved at his shocked expression and then ducked back into the car. "Hang on little mouse." Naraku half-hissed and they peeled from the corner. The ride to the club had not taken long, and when they arrived Naraku pulled into a spot out front and got out of the car, walking around to her side to open the door. As soon as he closed his door Rin felt her head clear slightly, and a cold chill broke out over her skin. The night was so brisk. It was a dramatic emotion from being a ball of capricious action, and she looked around the car, nervous. ' _Why did I get in the car with him? He's dangerous, and I'm going dancing with him!_ ' There's no way that won't lead to trouble she knew. When he opened the door though, with his glittering smile, all her worry washed away. She had danced with him earlier and then with Sesshomaru-sama-

Her head cleared momentarily again as she recalled her waltz with the dog-demon and his hand on her waist. His fingers were long, and gifted with nails that were pointed and similar to claws in their shape. The sight of his wide hand resting on her small hip had made her mind reel. He could crush her so easily, and yet his hand was perched so carefully, almost rigid with it's controlled pressure. His grip on her hand was so measured. Just enough that when she had ground her hips on him she knew he had felt it, but still he was so gentle.

Naraku-san was the opposite. His eyes were sizzling and invited her openly. His hands were on her as they entered the club as much as possible. The lights and noise were deafening to her over-ripe senses. It made her vision reel again and she felt Naraku holding her, steadying her. She met his smile again and the energy surging through her allowed her to catch her balance and reclaim her senses slightly. "You look lonely without a drink, here let me fix that!" Naraku leaned down to half-shout in her ear and she trembled slightly. The closer he got, the more her blood pumped through her veins. She nodded and he was gone. She was there amongst the deep bass and strobing lights, alone. The crowd around her was mixed, some young, some old, some demon. The throbbing bodies in the center of the room on the gleaming dance floor had pushed her and Naraku towards the full bar against the right wall. She could see darkly-lit rooms on the other side of the dancing mass. Maybe some lounges? Her bravery to dance was building as she watched the bodies next to her, her impulsivity pulsing with the music.

Suddenly a muscled arm slipped around her waist and a drink was in her hand. "Hope you like it." Naraku's grin down at her was all ferocious teeth, and a thrill of danger forced her to act. She took a swig off of the drink, the alcohol making her head spin slightly, then she thump-ed her glass down onto the bar her back was uncomfortably jammed into and she gave Naraku a grin back that may have been just as inviting as his own. A low growl, a rumble through her of demonic energy and she led him towards the dance floor with his arm still around her waist. Once in the heat of everything, Rin felt her sense of self almost melt away as her curves slid into Naraku. Her body was a little awkward, but his hands did most of the work, pulling her close and smoothing suggestively down her back. ' _What in the hell are you doing?! You're not prepared for this, not ready for what this suggests!_ ' Her common sense called belligerently, but still her hips rocked in a learned motion into him. As Naraku's hand cupped her elbow, ascending ever upwards almost towards her breast, goosebumps erupted on her skin and the warm drunken feeling passed like a storm breaking. She was bathed in ice. Golden eyes...she had only seen _him_ , the whole time and when Naraku's cold hand touched her skin she remembered. ' _How did I get so caught up?_ ' Naraku's hand moved upwards, and she was stuck. Her mouth slightly open, his eyes greedily eyeing their prize, he was going to touch her and she was stuck -

...

It took him less than ten minutes to get to her, and he barely held himself together as he followed her scent, or really _his_ scent, to Roppongi. He landed in-between her location and the building next to it, emerging from the dark alley-way bordering the club smoothly and startling a young demon couple on the well-lit sidewalk. When they saw his silver hair, lithe frame, and crimson eyes with pupils dilating between black and white the recognition dawned and they both fled.

Sesshomaru breezed past the line outside, a formidable figure all in black, and approached the bouncer, a husky human. The middle-aged man gave him a once over noting his rigid poise and eye colouration and waved him through. No one complained. Once inside he found the perfume immediately, and his eyes narrowed to small slits. She was aroused. He could smell the heavy warmth from her and noticed then a slight tint of cinnamon to her skin, possibly the arousal. Something flowery, her shampoo? And vaguely beneath the mass of bodies and her sweat a faint whiff of his aroma, from when they had danced earlier. He approached the tangled mess, his long-tipped ears almost vibrating to the noise, a path cleared before him like a parting wave.

The demon-folk noticed his aura coming first, the humans felt it as it passed. The stench of liquor, but under it there she was. Two last forms parted and he saw Naraku. He had a smirk on his face that was both victorious and predatory. He saw then the target in his arms and his pupils disappeared completely. His vision narrowed to spikes, focusing only on Rin and a roar that seemed to silence even the bouncing lights around them. "Release her!" Naraku had sensed him from across the room he had suspected, and his reaction to Sesshomaru's fierce growl proved it. The growing space between them and the other entities in the room had broadened but with Sesshomaru's eruption time seemed to stop. Naraku's eyes however moved up to him and he saw his transformation beginning with the unnatural narrowing of his pupils and their sudden almost-acidic glint to his eyes. There was no shock or surprise. The smile seemed to extend beyond where his lips physically ended and this distorted the boundaries of his features. He also saw Rin had no clue to what was going on between the two demons before her and the danger she was now in-between.

She had released Naraku in surprise at his entrance and the quietness that blanketed them now. Upon seeing Naraku's transformation beginning she took a few hesitant steps back away from him and towards Sesshomaru, then her nervous, almost guilty, eyes flashed to him and she now hovered between them. Naraku spoke first: "Inutaishou, I should have guessed. Never invite a dog demon to a classy event, they'll just ruin everything." Naraku's voice edged between the one coming from his still-distorted lips and echoing around them eerily. Sesshomaru extended his claws on both hands, preparing for blows. His focus narrowed to the wide-eyed waif between the two of them and his only thoughts were keeping her away from the imminent battle. He knew he could beat Naraku; he would not walk away unscathed, or maybe with all of his limbs, but he could defeat him.

Naraku's body seemed to be rippling now under closer inspection and Sesshomaru knew he was transforming. Never mind it was illegal. Never mind demon altercations only occurred once approved by a board of their age-equivalent peers and with consent from the city government. None of this was relevant to Sesshomaru at the moment either, who had not battled another of his kind like this in almost a hundred years. He had been bored, he realized with a grim smile as his eyes darkened to full crimson and he felt his limbs seamlessly extend and warp into their full form, all powerful legs and snow-white fur. "Sesshomaru-sama, stop, please!" Rin shouted, just as his last bit of his caged self was about to emerge, roaring. She ran to him, placed her hands on his chest firmly and looked into his face, deep into his eyes. Her eyes were large and clear and seemed to take up most of her face. Tears brimmed in their corners, but her face was a blanket of calm. She met his mostly-demonic gaze calmly, with no fear or intimidation. This was a first for a human. And a first for him. No one had ever tried to stop him. Her heartbeat was steady and normal, and there was no fear in her scent. ' _No one has dared get this close...what is this foolish girl thinking?_ ' The shock of her affirmed reaction pulled him from his bloodlust, her calm diffusing thorough him.

His features reformed, his elongated limbs shrunk and the bones reshaped gliding back into place. His heartbeat slowed, and his blood cooled. She was like a cool bucket of water dumped over his head. He saw the edges of her eyes relax in relief as he became fully human in appearance again, and her fingers spread out slightly across his chest. Her slim alabaster digits on his torso amazed him with their petiteness. She was so small, and so gentle...She had cured him. Pulled him from a transformation brought on solely by instinct and chemicals. He had not been in control of himself he realized with a jolt. Her being in imminent danger had taken his control, and just like that she had saved him as well. She took his control and gave it back at the same time.

He was about to puzzle the seemingly-fitting duality of this when Naraku, who he had completely forgotten, began laughing. Sesshomaru's golden-again orbs darted to him, narrowing. He had placed his face in his hand and a devilish smirk poked between his fingers. When he looked back up towards them his face had returned to it's regular shape as well. He was all charm and broad smiles once again. "Well Higurashi Rin-san, it seems you've made your decision for the night. Far be it from me to protest." Sesshomaru barely noticed his hand covering hers', still on his chest. She noticed, he noticed her blush and heard her heart accelerate. He swallowed a grin, glad he now knew she was not as calm as she had been showing.

Naraku continued: "However, once you discover the dog demon Inutaishou for what he is-" his smile was cat-like as he prowled towards them, stopping shoulder-level with Sesshomaru. "I'll be here waiting for you." His eyes lingered on Rin's face between Sesshomaru's shoulders and gave her a slow, sensual wink. Sesshomaru tensed, resisting the urge to rip his smug face off. Naraku cast him a confident, crippling, look and moved on. Once Sesshomaru, and probably the rest of the terse group around them, sensed his departure the music began again, the lights flashed, and life continued. His hand was still on hers. She still stood before him. "Come little one. You should get home." She had looked back down to her feet, avoiding him again. ' _Where is that courage?_ ' He wondered, only slightly aggravated. Gripping her hand as gently as he could he pulled her from the enclosing mass of bodies and out into the cool night air.

...

Once out on the street Rin felt her vision spin instantly. The concrete sidewalk below them rose and fell spectacularly. She stumbled, losing her balance (somehow for the first time) in her heels. He was there. He caught her fall, supporting her by her arm. Her embarrassment would know no bounds tonight it seemed. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama, for making you come get me, dealing with Naraku-" Her wave of confession was stopped short when he pulled her up straight, then bent over swiftly and in the epitome of grace swept her off of her feet and into his arms. He held her bridal style, close to his chest, then he hopped lightly off of one foot and was airborne. They glided up off of the streets and into the night sky, barely visible with the decadent lights of the Roppongi district. Her hands impulsively curled into his shirt, clasping gently.

The cool night air shot through her as the air pressure increased. A shiver rippled through her, and her vessel made a low growl and clasped her closer. Her cheek was now forced against his breast tightly. He was not warm, per say, but a sort of power seemed to emanate from the surface of his skin and she could feel this through the thin material of his shirt. Her shivering stopped, due either to his warming aura of power, or her shocked bliss. He was so handsome above her, all stark moonlit profile and silver flowing hair. She could feel his toned chest under her, and her mind strayed towards what he looked like without this annoying shirt. She wanted to be this close to his skin- ' _Get control, Rin!_ ' She shook her head slightly, trying to pull herself out of it and instead was assailed by his scent. Sandalwood...something earthy, almost like fresh baked clay...and a rich dark musk. She closed her eyes, curling up in his arms tightly, and inhaled deeply.

The results of what had happened earlier no longer scrambled her brain, and as they flew in silence across Tokyo towards her home through the night she contemplated her actions. She had acted on instinct, almost one-hundred percent when she had told him to stop. She had looked up into the face of a half-formed monster and not been scared. His sudden switch was intimidating, but that all melted away when something in her spoke, told her what to do. He needed to know she was safe, he needed to know she was unharmed. So she had approached, looked deep into his eyes, and tried to show him with her emotions that she was well. He had clearly sensed it, because he had returned to normal. She couldn't hide her relief and shock that she had been right, and when Naraku started speaking, she had almost forgotten about him.

His threat hung with her still. ' _What had he meant? Once I discover what he is?_ ' The crippling doubt returned. She had no idea who this man was, really. What he wanted, what he desired. She was young, _very_ young relative to him, and inexperienced in...well, everything, what was she getting into? Was a prominent public figure in demon society, an ancient almost mythic bloodline going to be with her? Inuyasha's coupling with Kagome had been called a "charity for the half-breed". Rin had not missed the whispers. Even amongst her Grandfather's more trusted associate's there was still a discourse over mixing the races. Especially now, with their species on the brink of extinction. There was no future here.

He had already rejected her - Wait! Why was he here? Where was Kagome, or even Sango? She would expect his half-brother before she would expect Sesshomaru. Who had called him in? And why had he answered the call? Had he just stumbled in? Not possible, he knew she was wanted at home. And, albeit a drunk decision, she had known Kagome would certainly not approve of her choice of company. She had ignored the calls and the texts from her demanding she return home. Then she realized why he was there. She would become a distant and shady relation to the Inutaishou family after Kagome's marriage to Inuyasha. In fact, this weekend they would all be in one place with press and some semi-important prominent individuals. She was sure now she had made a huge mistake going out with Naraku. Her image would now be their's, and she should be mindful of this.

She felt him start to descend then land smoothly. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep. She had become so warm and safe here that she almost prayed he was not about to release her. Especially since she was now certain there would be a reprimand to accompany it. Instead, he kept her close and leaned down to whisper into her ear: "Are you awake little one?" His breath had a hint of mint and that musk that came from deep within his chest. The tone was so soft she would have missed it if she was not acutely aware of how close his lips were. Her color gave her away however. Her ears even darkened and she felt it spread from there down to her toes. She was hot again suddenly, and her blood was boiling again too. Tremors broke out across her skin. She heard a sharp intake of breath from him and a soft hiss as he released it.

"This Sesshomaru will put you down now." Rin frowned at the change in his tone, it was cold and distant suddenly. Her hands gripped his shirt and she opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Not quite yet. Please." The words slipped from her, almost unbidden. But something, while in his arms and careening through valleys of doubt, had clicked inside of her that had been unhinged since her parent's deaths. She had felt something like it those times Kagome had held her and she had cried, but this was complete. Filling, almost. His warmth, his smell, his breath - it made her feel at home, finally. She didn't want it to end. She saw his eyes widen, and the shock was obvious. She had gotten him completely this time, he was speechless. Then the fire ignited in his eyes and he looked down at her hungrily. His eyes were locked on hers, but they now drifted down, focusing on her painted lips. She had painted them for him. She may have not ever admitted it before, but she had done all of this for him. She felt her lips part, almost like she had a question forming. His face was closer now, closer then it had been yet, and his grip on her tightened. ' _He's going to kiss me! My first kiss!_ ' The thought popped into her mind fleetingly as she felt her eyes drift closed-

"Higurashi Rin you get over here right now, your ass is grass!"

Kagome's shrill yell echoed across the grass of the back garden where Sesshomaru had landed. In the instant it took Rin to process Kagome's entrance Sesshomaru had placed her on the ground gently and taken a step back. She hated that demon speed, it made things very unfair. Kagome charged across the moonlit garden, nostrils flared and face rouge. Behind her trailed an apologetic looking Inuyasha. "I can't believe you! Just disappearing like that!" She stopped before a semi-dazed Rin and out came the accusing finger, pointed mercilessly at her. "This is unacceptable! I had to call Sesshomaru to come find you because you wouldn't answer your phone, what were you thinking going off like that?!" Rin, in light of the large amount of alcohol, strong physical contact from Naraku, and Sesshomaru carrying her home like some princess in a fairy tale had had just about her limit. She shrugged sheepishly and Kagome's face dropped. She drew her accusing finger back and seemed to cave in on herself. However, being raised as a Higurashi, she quickly recovered and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, either way, thank Sesshomaru-san for finding you and get yourself inside." Rin turned to Sesshomaru, almost robotic, and bowed deeply. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama for your trouble. I hope I have not caused you any strife." Sesshomaru's eyes were cold as he looked down on her, but he nodded slightly and made a small "Hnh." noise in acknowledgement. The demon clasping her in his warm embrace with eyes like molten lava was gone and a stern and distant figure was in his place. She wondered if it had to do with Kagome's intrusion and mistrust as she rose. His eyes caught hers, despite her trying to instantly escape his assault and they drilled into her intensely. "Think over my offer Higurashi-san." She remembered then his job offer much earlier in the night (it seemed like a lifetime ago now). She nodded, keeping her face blank, and murmured another "thank you". Kagome took her by the arm and began leading her away from him and back inside, starting up again with her concern and checking Rin over up and down. Inuyasha stayed behind Rin noticed. She wondered if they would discuss what had happened. The thought made her head spin.

After many whole-hearted assurances she abashedly took Kagome's admonishment, keeping her head bowed just inside the doorway. "-then you come back tangled in _Sesshomaru's_ arms, Sesshomaru of all demons! He's just as dangerous as Naraku you could have been killed-" " _Kagome_!" Rin's sudden and cutting yell made the older girl fall silent, eyes wide. Rin was angry. It was all through her face, her eyes hard and flashing, her nostrils flared making her cheeks and nose more drastic and angular and her lips set into a line devoid of the constant creases of a smile.

' _This is new._ ' Kagome thought, and Rin continued. "Nothing happened. You called him, he found me and alerted me to your concern. He was nothing but a gentleman and he brought me straight home safely." When she finished she took a breath and her exhaustion swept her again. Kagome softened, seeing the stress line her brow and placed a hand on her shoulder, now comforting. "I trust you Rin. I should have known better, I suppose I know why I called him anyways." She smiled to herself almost regretfully and Rin cocked her head in confusion. She didn't explain however, just placed an apple and a large cup of water that seemed to come from nowhere into her hands. "Take some aspirin upstairs, there should be some in the bathroom cabinet. Get rest little one." Kagome patted her on the head sweetly then swept her away towards the entryway and the grand staircase, and her bed. Rin hoped her face hadn't been obvious at Kagome's specific endearment. She was suddenly back in Sesshomaru's arms as he whispered it into her ear, so softly his deep voice lulling and almost hypnotic. These thoughts assaulted her all the way to her room.

Once she was down the hallway to her room she placed the glass down on her bedside table and kicked off her shoes. She pulled a pair of yoga pants from her bottom dresser drawer, still ajar as usual, and a cami then slipped into the bathroom. She washed off the grease and smeared make-up from the club and grimaced at the circles under her eyes. She tied her hair back in a messy bun and made her way to her bed. As she sat, she took a determined swig of her water. Her stomach was growling and she knew going to sleep with liquor in her stomach would not bode well, so she took a bite of the apple. A small green light on her bedside table reflected through the glass of water and caught her attention. Her phone was plugged in its nightly place, now behind the glass of water, and the voicemail notification was what was reflecting through the glass. _'A message? At this time?_ ' She picked up the phone, unplugging the charger and dialed into her messages entering her passcode. Her landlord, back in Kamiyama. He was an older man, kept to himself, and Rin had only dealt with him on a few occasions. She had certainly never heard him sound this distressed. She listened to the message in shock. After it ended silence blared into her ears deftly and she sorted over the scrambling of words in her mind: " _Fire...half of the complex...electric socket gone bad, everything's gone!"_ Rin hung up the message finally and stared blankly at her phone. Her apartment had burned down. Her whole reason for going there was to pursue an education, and now that she had graduated it had gotten her nowhere! It was worthless! She couldn't find a job aside from waiting tables. Her big escape to a trendy country town had turned into a nightmare. And now she was homeless! She eyed the room around her and sighed. ' _Not completely homeless I guess. Ill need a job here though..._ ' And with a deep, sinking feeling she realized the decision in front of her clearly now as if someone had turned on a fan that cleared all of the smog from her mind. And she was intimidated.

...

Inuyasha eyed his brother skeptically as Kagome's shrill voice disappeared into the kitchen behind them. "Can I help you mutt?" Inuyasha almost bristled, but reveled in the his use of "mutt". He only pulled out their breeding differences when he was embarrassed or his pride had been hurt. His woman _had_ stormed in and stolen the girl he had swept into his arms. "Well, I'm a little afraid you may burst into flames or something. I mean, are you feeling well?" He let it hang for a moment and was happy to see annoyance forming on his older brother's brow. "She's human Sesshomaru. You're _pure_ , or whatever you were so fond of calling it back in the feudal era. Think of all the words you'd have to eat. And we're talking _hundreds_ of years worth." He crossed his arms and grinned, fangs exposed. Sesshomaru growled lowly, but kept his eyes averted. "Offer her your assistant job, eh? What about your current girl? Or is she officially quitting now? Something about "crying too much in the bathroom"? Your words or hers'? I forget."

Another low growl. He was poking a bear at this point. A bear that was becoming more and more enraged. His profile was to Inuyasha, but he watched as he took a deep breath and then spoke, voice barely audible. "I'm not sure why Naraku wanted her. I know I can hardly expect any resistance from you, but I would ask, since you have the ability now, to keep an eye on her." His brow furrowed, then his eyes darted over sharp and proud. "Until _I_ can."

Inuyasha felt his eyes widening in shock at the openness in that statement. His brother being honest? He checked the sky for any incoming meteors about to wipe life off the face of the Earth. The sky was clear however, and Sesshomaru was clearly waiting for a response. "No problem. I'll keep my eyes open." He felt rather then heard the awkward and uncomfortable tone in his voice. This girl pulled something out of him...something _normal_. Inuyasha shivered as Sesshomaru nodded solemnly then turned and took off into the sky, heading back towards his penthouse. Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and watched him go, even more questions now then before. It took him a moment to realize Sesshomaru had gotten the better of him and he "Feh-ed" then stormed back into the house.

...

Part II: After-Hours:

Sesshomaru reached home just as the sun began to light the horizon. As he closed the doors behind him he realized he was, at this point, out of options. The girl needed to be watched, protected. He had contemplated Naraku's speech his whole way back. Something he had said was pulling a memory in him, somewhere far back in his timeline. His past felt closer tonight then it had in awhile, and his demon scented battle on the horizon. He eyed his clock and sighed slightly. He would be meeting with his father in two hours to go over his "responsibilities" now that he had returned. Hoping he had enough time to shower before meeting him, he sat down at his desk and opened his laptop, intense on uncovering the nagging memory. He would need as much information as possible to keep her safe.

...

A/N: My readers, delight! Finally some low-line lime! w00t! Ne-wayz! Lil' short again, I know, but there's tons of content coming up, so just bare with me if you could, I do appreciate it. So! Sesshy coming closer and closer to realization of his feelings, and STILL fighting his instincts. Big theme in the next few chapters, fighting fate/who you are. I love the concept of demons in this world as something natural, as opposed to mythical. Which is why their instincts sort o beguile the mostly-human society around them. And that theme throughout too, modern vs magic. The battle of the ages! So yeah, thanks for all you do, and my husband T-Bone, keep reading and reviewing! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7: A New Start Parts I & II

Chapter 7

A New Start Parts I & II:

Part I: The Wedding

The near-battle in the club had made the news the next day as Rin and Kagome ate breakfast; a short five minute demon-interest piece focusing on Naraku and Sesshomaru, their business exploits, and in the case of Naraku, personal exploits. Rin had watched rapt with an open-mouthed Kagome, spoon of granola hanging halfway to her mouth. "I. WILL. KILL. HIM." Kagome enunciated, aura alight with her sudden maternal rage. Rin watched her precariously, but luckily Kagome instead whipped out her phone, placed her spoon back in her bowl and slipped out the back door into the garden. Rin cringed, feeling sorry for the person on the other end of that phone. She focused back on the story and felt herself blanching at the somewhat sketchy information they provided for her would-be attacker. The same primal pride from last night swelled in her when she noticed they simply gave a careful, non-specific biography on Sesshomaru, with no negative intonation. No dirt to dig up, she supposed. There was no mention of her - only that the mild power-struggle seemed to be personal and not related to business.

"And now we have Inutaishou Sesshomaru-san from his statement on the incident earlier today." And there he was. Her silver god. Her breath caught, her face reddened and her pulse quickened. He looked so different in front of all those cameras and flashes of light. The voice that spoke was nothing like the whisper in her ear, his sweet hypnosis. "Although not acting on company time between those allocated hours, but still as a representative and chair of Inutaishou Incorporated, I am issuing a formal apology for all damage and any public inconvenience my actions had on those in the Roppongi area-" He kept his eyes lowered the entire time he spoke she noticed. His skin seemed particularly white under the bright lighting, and his mouth was a thin line. He was stressed. ' _His shoulders are even bent slightly..._ ' she thought, taking in his posture. He probably hadn't slept yet.

She herself had only been able to muster a few hours of restless sleep. Her bed was so much less soft, nowhere near as warm and comforting as his embrace. She had woken up wanting more of that warmth. Downstairs at the breakfast table Kagome had greeted her warmly, mid bite, then went back to the news. Then the story had come on and she had charged out. Rin found herself day-dreaming of golden, probing, wanting eyes when Kagome had slammed the door shut, making her jump. "Keep me on hold..." she mumbled, then seated herself eyeing Rin, who shrunk visibly. "Tell me all of it. It will lessen the amount of skin I take from that mongrel's hide." she half growled at her. Rin nodded, pale, and began to explain, weaving in all of the lurid details.

At the end of it, Kagome looked resigned. Rin sat in silence, watching her hands as they worried themselves in her lap. "Well Rin, you're an adult now I suppose. I'm just so used to that little girl I used to hold when she cried." Rin met Kagome's eyes. "Can I stay here for awhile? A few months?" Kagome's brow furrowed and she asked: "Why? What about your place?" Rin swallowed, deciding she didn't want to worry Kagome with her finding out her apartment had burned down last night. "I just miss you guys, and I forgot how much I loved being near the city." It sounded lame to her ears, but Kagome seemed to accept it willingly. She nodded, giving her a warm smile. "Of course you can stay Rin-chan. You'll have to find a job though, you know the rules." Gramps had always firmly impressed on them the necessity of hard work, and had set rules early that if they were living there and not pursuing an education any spending money had to come from their own supply. "I'm working on it..." she mumbled, avoiding Kagome's eyes.

...

Looking back, Rin was certain she lost the next two days in a rush of keeping Kagome calm and organized, while simultaneously keeping Inuyasha's tongue properly enclosed in his teeth. He was handling the pressure of being the supportive fiancé, but a few times Rin had to step in to stop an explosion from occurring. Sango mostly kept Kagome focused when she could and Miroku lent a hand to Inuyasha, being the person to sweep him away on more than one occasion. Both always had a small knowing smile when dealing with every unsolvable crises and the slow collapse of Inuyasha's sanity. Rin caught them sharing this smile with each other and between them she saw understanding and acceptance.

They themselves had just been through this process and were acutely aware of the hassles both on and in the relationship. Those shared, secret, smiles told Rin that their acceptance of each other and their understanding of each other was unbeatable. Making them invincible. She could see this glimmer when Kagome gazed at Inuyasha across cake samples, or when he watched her every movement carefully as she indicated the placement of silk streamers in the rafters of the reception hall. They had that unbeatable, invincible _thing_ that Sango and Miroku had found and they would remember once the proper words were said. So steady, so certain. Her brow creased in determination. She would take the job. Even if Sesshomaru still lingered on the edge of her vision for certainty the job was at least a start. And she did essentially grow up in Gramps' house, it would be nice to be home again, especially considering her's was now a singed bit of rubble. Steady and certain, that's what she needed right now.

...

"You looked beautiful 'Gome-chan!" Rin clasped Kagome's hands, giving her two quick kisses on either cheek. Kagome was flushed and her eyes were lit in a way Rin had seen on few occasions in their lives, all of them happy. "Thank you Rin-chan! Go, have some food now that the chaos is over. Let me know what you think of the crab, it sounded freaking delicious!" The guests were lined up before the entrance congratulating the couple. Inuyasha perked at the mention of food. "This had better not take much longer, i'm ravenous!" He pouted. Kagome smacked him lightly on the back of his head and he huffed at her. Rin gave Kagome an apologetic smile and moved on, making her way towards the back of the building, seeking him out officially now.

The ceremony had just ended and the guests had made their way to the reception, a traditional and well-known scenic Japanese hall. It was beautiful, in a slightly hilly region surrounded by cherry blossoms in full bloom. One garden near the back had been allowed to run wild enough that the blossoms there had coated the ground in a soft layer of blushing petals. When Rin had discovered this the night of the rehearsal dinner she had squeaked in joy. Springtime was her favorite time. The energy of the life everywhere kept her buoyant and the smile never left her face.

She had participated in the ceremony for her families side, and (keeping with the traditional dining hall) Kagome had chosen a more traditional dress for the ceremony as well. Kagome in a gorgeous pure white kimono with pink trim and Rin and Sango in a light soft pink kimono with white trim. Inuyasha had stuck with the darker colors and only his father had stood with him. Sesshomaru had remained seated with the rest of the family, press, guests, friends and business associates. He had seemed distant and distracted. They had encountered each other once at the ceremony and it was long enough to say hello politely and move on. His eyes had glanced over her, and his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Rin could sense this, and she tried to hide her disappointment. As the party began to unfold and guests ate and danced to the light drifting music Rin found herself watching for him still. Kagome and Inuyasha were dancing, and Miroku and Sango were twirling on their right, laughing. Rin couldn't help but feel slightly alone at the main table. Name cards marked the close family assigned to the table and Sesshomaru's was painfully empty, plates and glasses untouched. She had been nervous all day for them to be alone, for her to try to get him alone and inquire about his employment offer.

There was a low sound next to her as someone male cleared their throat and her eyes shot up. There he was, and just like every time before her breath left her chest and she held back a gasp. His eyes were cast to the side and his face was solemn but he held his semi-clawed hand out to her and his deep voice asked: "May I have this dance?" Rin felt her face color, but she nodded and took his offered hand. He gently and swiftly led her out onto the dance floor then assumed a formal position with a hand on her waist and the other came up to clasp her slightly trembling one. She was a little startled by his sudden appearance and swift dominion of pulling her out to dance. He kept a reserve though, and her disappointment swelled yet again as they began to dance.

He was light on his feet and she had a hard time keeping up in her traditional sandals. Rin caught Kagome's eyes around Sesshomaru's bicep. Her look was disapproving, but when Rin gave her a pleading look she lamented and her face softened into a chagrined sulk. Sango and Miroku twirled by and Sango wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, bringing the burn back to Rin's cheeks. They kept dancing in silence as Rin tried to work up the courage to ask him what she needed. He spoke first. "The ceremony was enjoyable." His hand rested definitively on her waist, and fire spread up her side. He still kept distance between their bodies however.

"'Gome would thank you. She worked very hard to keep the feudal vibe. I just wish we could've changed for the reception, this kimono isn't the comfiest thing to wear." She laughed almost hollowly and shut her mouth forcefully as she realized her attempt at small-talk was failing. His eyes narrowed and lowered to hers. The spark that shot through her as his molten eyes seemed to look right into her core. "It would be a shame to retire it early, it looks beautiful on you." Rin felt her head spinning with his compliment, and her eyes widened to saucers. She saw his amusement in his eyes and with the smallest curving of his lips at her shocked reaction. "Do you not know how beautiful you look, little one?" He then took a step closer to her and she was overwhelmed, yet _again_ , by his presence. His strength, his body, his eyes, his smell. Her chest was flush against his, and his hand had slipped from her waist and down around her back resting just above her buttocks. Her head was spinning so fast she was dizzy with his rapid change in his emotions towards her. Her body was following instincts she didn't know she had, just like always with him. Her free hand on his chest gripped the opening of his kimono as she felt his claws rest on the small of her back, trying to keep her legs from giving out under his gaze.

"T-Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She was whispering, heart pounding. She took a deep breath, screwed up her courage, and spoke: "I wanted to apologize for my actions the other night, and I wanted to thank you for finding me. I hope I didn't influence your reputation at all." She saw his eyes widen a fraction in possible surprise then return quickly to their smoldering. "This Sesshomaru does not let what the world says affect his actions." That twitch of his lips that could almost be a smile then he continued: "Do not fret little one. I do as I please in this world." As he said this his hand released hers and he trailed a claw softly, even softer then her trembling voice, down her jawline tracing it.

Her eyes closed reflexively and her mind was screaming: ' _Sesshomaru is touching you! He called you beautiful!'_ Once the tip of his finger reached the corner of her mouth she bit her lip painfully to hold in the moan working its way up her throat. She managed to swallow it as he stopped his finger's torturous trail and took her hand back in his, continuing their lazy waltz. ' _Now Rin, before he distracts you again!'_ Her mind yelled and she took a deep breath, gathered her few remaining wits and plunged forward. "Does your offer for employment still stand?" The quavering in her voice betrayed her. She kept her eyes closed, but opened them when he suddenly pulled back from her.

His hand on her back slid back to its non-threatening position on her side and the distance between them, although minute, now felt like it could span ages. Her eyes opened, confused by his withdrawal and she paled when she saw the cold solemn closed face of Sesshomaru the Demon. "Yes, it is. Are you interested Higurashi-san?" Her heart pinged at the chill tone in his voice and his lack of pet name when addressing her. "Yes...I got a call from my landlord the night of the club...um...incident...my apartment burned down. I was going to go back after the wedding but now...it just doesn't seem like there's anything really left for me there. You were kind enough to offer me employment, it's a start towards getting my own place, moving out of Gramp's place and getting my own..." She stopped, realizing she was ranting. He didn't need to know the personal details of her life. Legal family or not. "Well, it's a start anyways." She blinked the few tears that had sprung into her eyes back. She hadn't really processed it yet she figured, she had buried herself in the hustle of the wedding instead. Luckily, most of her precious things were still in her room in the country mansion, but all of her life since she had left had been eradicated. If someone was giving her a sign to stay in Tokyo, this was clearly it and she could not avoid it.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed at her story and he murmured: "I'm sorry for your loss." She felt his hand relax on her waist then his fingers splayed out, allowing him to grip her tighter. He kept his physical distance, but some of the warmth returned to his gaze. Her legs trembled again from his effect on her and she nodded politely in thanks. "Yes, the position is still available. We can meet in my office on Monday to work out the details. Nine'o'clock?" Rin beamed at him, relief surging through her instantly. Her body relaxed, the tenseness leaving her. "Nine on Monday, got it!" She gave him her smile fully now, eyes sparkling happily. His eyes widened, again in what seemed like shock, and his eyes searched her face curious and probing.

The song ended, finally, and he stopped dancing, his hands returning back to their polite, conservative positions. "I look forward to meeting with you, Higurashi-san." He released her and bowed curtly. Rin returned the bow, trying to keep an elegance considering her attire. As she rose his eyes locked onto her's and the warmth and almost-smile were there again; her knees almost knocked together. "Thank you for the dance, little one. See you soon." Then he left her standing there, bewildered. She shook her head to clear it, then looked for him, standing on the tips of her toes to try and see over the people milling about. She had lost him in the crowd of people. Nine on Monday. That's when her life would start new. ' _I hope..._ ' she thought dismally, remembering his cold features.

...

Part II:

The Interview

Rin took a deep breath and studied her reflection in the vanity mirror in Sango's bathroom. She fixed a voluminous curl, nervous it was out of place. Sango sighed from her perched seat on the toilet lid. "It looks fine Rin-chan I told you. With my hair I've had to master the curling iron, you look smashing." She gave Rin a confident smile and Rin turned to face her, jittery. "Are you sure? I've never interviewed for an office job before, is my outfit okay?" She spread her arms and took a step back for Sango to make what could have been her millionth approval that morning. Rin had stayed the night to get ready, Sango had promised to help her with her hair, and she lived in the city only a short ride to Inutaishou Inc. She had stolen a modest pencil skirt from Kagome and a light button-up print top with small black flowers down the sleeves. She had tucked the shirt in and readjusted the waistline for the past two hours. Black tights and heeled booties completed the ensemble. Sango sighed, almost exasperated and stood to slip past Rin into the kitchen. "Yes, yes, you look sexy and professional." She flicked on the coffee maker and it beeped as it began to brew.

She leaned against the counter and looked to Rin. "About the sexy part of that though, you still sure this is a good idea? I mean, doesn't your potential new boss want to jump your bones? In fact hasn't he almost succeeded once?" Rin flushed and snagged her small clutch off of the bathroom sink and followed Sango into the kitchen taking a seat on the stools provided near the counter that divided the kitchen from the small, cluttered living room. The counter-top area served as Sango's only table. "I mean, we've been reapplying lip gloss and hair spray since five, don't tell me you're not aware of what you're walking into." Rin sighed, face still tinged pink. "And he was all over you at the wedding." Sango stopped her inquisition as the coffee machine beeped again, indicating the coffee was done.

Sango grabbed mugs and held the pot to Rin who nodded in agreement. She also grabbed cream and some sugar from her cabinet and fridge then joined Rin at the counter, sliding her a cup and indicating the condiments. Rin began preparing her coffee and measured her response. Kagome and Inuyasha were away on their honeymoon, and Rin had conveniently forgotten to mention the interview to her before she and Inuyasha had left. At the airport as the family and Sango ad Miroku had seen them off Kagome had given her a tight, loving embrace and looked deeply into her eyes as she pulled away. "He's dangerous Rin-chan. Please, be careful while we're gone." Rin had felt a stab of shame at her remittance, but had not come clean, simply kissed Kagome and assured her she would be fine, and would stay in touch. Sango had sworn herself to secrecy, but with a promise that Rin would tell Kagome as soon as she returned.

She sighed again, and took a sip of her prepared coffee. "Honestly, I have no idea what I'm walking into. I told you he was completely professional once the job was mentioned...just something in me is telling me to do this. I thought getting away from Tokyo would help me grow up. Ever since my parents died I've relied on other people, for everything. I was sick of that, I wanted to start being able to help myself. Then I never took an interest enough in my education to get more than a rudimentary degree, so I thought maybe there were people or places or a job there that would keep me there, give me meaning." She took another sip and watched her mug as she continued: "But nothing ever really gave me purpose, a real reason to stay there, some kind of connection. I've been looking for something since they passed really. I thought it may have been Kagome, but she has Inuyasha now. It's not fair to expect her to be that for me anymore. Now, with the place I lived in starting to make my life there, thinking this could be my place, where I belonged. But now that that's gone I just don't see any reason to go back there anymore. I need a connection Sango, something to keep me grounded, help me feel again. And...when I was young, a long time ago it seems like now, something odd happened between me and a demon. And in that moment that his fangs were about to sink into my neck all those years ago, I could feel again in that moment. When I'm near him I can feel, openly and with no boundaries. I know him, somehow. I feel a connection there, have since our first meeting. I have nothing else, why not walk openly into the one thing and person that has given me a connection." She finished, and took another sip.

Sango sighed heavily at her admission and leaned into her mug, wrapped in both long-fingered hands. "Well, kinda' sounds like you may be stuck then. In that case, you'll do fine in the interview." She eyed Rin once last time and nodded towards her shirt. "Maybe un-button those top buttons though. Let those things breathe!" She laughed then winked at Rin, who was flushed again.

...

Rin entered the lobby, eyes wide. People and demons all dressed productively and efficiently milled around her. She had to carefully navigate her way to the front desk where she was able to blurt out to the wolf-demon security guard: "Higurashi Rin to see Inutaishou Sesshomaru!" The guard lifted his eyes, and pointed to the clipboard next to him. He then turned from her as Rin shakily wrote her name, person to meet with, time of visit and reason. The guard picked up his desk phone. He dialed a single number, then quietly into the phone listed her name to the person on the other end. After a moment he confirmed with the other person, thanked them and hung up. He swiveled around in his chair and grabbed a key card on a lanyard from a small plastic bin at the other end of the desk. As he handed it to Rin, he explained without even looking at her: "Take the elevators on the South wall there, swipe the card, it will take you automatically to the correct floor and grant you access into the office." As he finished explaining, she met his eyes, gave him a nervous smile, and graciously accepted the card.

The guard blinked for a moment, taking notice of her for the first time. The demon male guard next to him, that had ignored their interaction previous to this, perked up and stared her down. She thanked him yet again, flustered as she saw a hunger openly in their eyes, and turned abruptly away towards the elevators. Swiping the card and stepping into the elevator farthest from the activity of the lobby and the devouring stares of the guard she buttoned her top two buttons. She had been reminded of the tension between Naraku and Sesshomaru at the club. Like two predators fighting over the spoils of a kill. With another quick swipe of the card the elevator took off upwards towards what felt like her future.

...

The keycard beeped as she slid it across the door's access point. The light turned green and she twisted the handle nervously to open it. With a _swish_ and a _click_ it swung open into the top floor of Inutaishou Sesshomaru's office. She hadn't been here since that day when she was still a tween. The large bright windows still let in a healthy amount of sunlight; the furniture near those windows was similar to what she barely remembered, but different colors with a glass coffee table in the center of the sectional and small armchair. Across from the windows and small sitting area was a desk. It had a computer (a newer top-of-the-line model she noticed) and a landline phone, which surprised her slightly. It contrasted with all of the tech she had experienced in the building so far.

A comfy, plush office chair accompanied the black, basic desk and sitting in it was what Rin first mistook as a sprite of some sort. A small fox demon was perched at the desk typing vigorously on the keyboard. He had a shock of auburn hair, a pixie-like face, and a plush matching tail curled around his waist for the sake of comfort, she assumed. He couldn't have been more than four feet standing, with a lanky frame that almost contradicted his height. His bright emerald eyes fell upon her suddenly, and somehow, lit up even more.

"Why hello! You must be Higurashi Rin, here for the assistant position, correct? The front desk let me know you would be up. I'm Murakami Shippo, nice to meet ya'!" He left the desk, having to jump slightly to get out of the chair, and bowed enthusiastically before her. "I'm subbing for the last girl, she quit you know. Funny thing, didn't even turn in a notice, just left balling her eyes out...poor thing." He placed a sympathetic hand on his chin and seemed to think on what he had said.

"Um..Higurashi Rin, pleasure to meet you!" Rin returned his bow, finally, and beamed back at him. Shippo stared at her, mouth opening slightly. "Huh. You're awfully attractive. Although that may as well be _in_ the job description. Normally he picks demons or half's though. Oh well." Shippo shrugged, leaving Rin bewildered by his forwardness. "Well anyways, look at me not even doing what I'm supposed to do around here! Let's hope he hires you, someone should really clean up the mess I've been making since the weekend..." He eyed the pile of rumpled papers on the edge of the desk with a type of dread, then seemed to shake it off, give Rin another toothy grin, then turned to the two massive dark wooden doors that could only lead to the bossman himself. "You work on weekends?" Rin asked hesitantly. Shippo turned back to her, still grinning. "Oh yeah. Sesshomaru never leaves, seven days a week dawn 'til dusk ya' know. He basically lives here."

Rin felt her heart pounding in her chest as Shippo turned back to the doors and rapped smartly. Rin didn't hear an answer from within, but Shippo swung the door open nonetheless. "Higurashi Rin here to see you sir!" he called merrily into the large office. "Shippo, I thought I told you this is what the message chat service is for." The voice of Sesshomaru that Rin barely caught around the door sounded weary and frustrated. "Oh, right. Well, hopefully she does it for you, awfully pretty she is, you monster, then someone can do the job correctly." Rin repressed a giggle behind her hand, choosing to ignore her curiosity at Sesshomaru's reaction to Shippo's comments about her appearance. A low growl rumbled from within and Shippo pulled his head from the doorway and turned back to her, grinning mischievously. "Got him all warmed up for ya'! Good luck girl!" He gave her a hearty thumbs up, then opened the door wider and swept his arm out to indicate she should enter. Rin felt her stomach flutter as she made her way across the waiting room and into the looming office. It was almost the same as she remembered it, same layout different furniture. Just like the lobby. Like the whole office was stuck in time, but able to change it's accessories. Sesshomaru sat at his desk on the raised tier in front of the wall of windows overlooking the Tokyo metropolis. He was bathed in streams of sunlight from the half-closed blinds and sat with his side profile to her currently, eyes focused on his computer monitor. As the door closed with a finalized click behind her she took a few tentative steps forward, anxiously unsure of what to do next, and waited for him to acknowledge her.

Her first and last interview had been her waitressing job, and the husband and wife that owned the small restaurant had asked a few nonessential questions then hired her. This interview was new grounds for her, with so many subtle levels. Sesshomaru, without looking from his screen, motioned for her to have a seat in the modern circular chairs in front of the desk. Carefully, she made her way to the chair, placed her bag down in her lap then attempted to appear relaxed. It felt like she had forgotten how.

"There's some paperwork in the file, just there. Please fill out the necessary information." His voice was almost curt, his eyes never leaving that damned screen. Rin cringed slightly then took the file folder on the broad granite-colored desk and the fine-tipped pen next to it and began to earnestly fill out her information. She felt herself narrowing onto the basic personal questions and private information. She made sure her characters were neat and organized, knowing that she had terrible handwriting. Sesshomaru continued to focus solely on his work, switching from swift typing (possibly composing an email, Rin guessed as she tried to close him out of her peripherals), to searching through what she assumed was critical information (eyes like amber flashes as they darted across the dim screen with abnormal speed), and finally his personal smartphone when, with every slight buzz on the hard surface, it demanded his attention. Even during his usage of his phone he kept his eyes and therefore attention away from her. She tried very hard to keep her denial that she was using every bit of her perceptive abilities on watching him work. Instead, she focused on her writing and aimed for perfection. They sat together in silence for what felt like an eternity; Rin, brow furrowed and scribbling away intensely, and Sesshomaru placing a wall of dim backlight between them.

When she finished she took a slow, quiet, deep breath then closed the folder, tapped the spine on the desk and placed it down flat, pen on top, and waited. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked to her for a moment, and Rin tried to keep her composure, giving him what she hoped was a friendly smile. It must have been the wrong reaction, because his attention moved again away from her. He reached for the completed folder, eyes locked in place. He opened a drawer she could not see and slipped the folder into it. "Thank you Higurashi-san for your time today. Shippo has your work contract concerning your primary duties and will brief you on your responsibilities with accepting the new position." He paused for a what could only have been four or five seconds, and his eyes flicked to her for a moment. In that moment she felt she had been minutely weighed and measured. It was...intimidating. For the first time she glimpsed the man in all of those news articles she had shamelessly saved in a small folder on her hard-drive. "You _do_ accept the position, correct Higurashi-san?" He paused in his work, even as his eyes left her and she remained - feeling quartered.

The silence lingered, then became almost stale in the air and Rin snapped out of her trance and stuttered slightly as she answered him: "Uh, yes, yes I do accept.". She cringed and her cheeks blazed. He had caught her; this time it had not been with the touch of his fingers, but the brush of a gaze. "It's agreed then. Shippo will show you your accommodations and mode of transportation. I'll see you here tomorrow at eight AM." With that, his fingers blazed again to proficiency between mouse, keyboard and phone.

Rin bit her tongue slightly, purposefully avoiding her lips, to steadily answer: "Of course Inutaishou-san." He noticed the inflection of her formality in the slight arching of his eyebrow, barely recognizable. "Please Higurashi-san, we are family by law now, you can address me by my first name, despite our established professional relationship." His tone was flat, and Rin hoped it was because she had gotten him back somehow. "Then I insist you address me by mine as well. It's only fair." She fixed his stone face with her gaze, intending her's to be mischievous. His lips twitched the slightest bit, then he nodded in acknowledgement. "Have a good rest of your evening Rin-san." "Thank you Sesshomaru-san." She acknowledged with a warm smile and nod. The brief thought of conditioning crossed her mind and she blinked it away as she stood, scooping up her bag and quietly exited back into the front lobby.

His brief business-like mentioning of her accommodations had barely brushed her thoughts until she closed the heavy oaken door behind her and leaned against it, breath hissing out of her in a rush. "Oh boy, did he say something mean? He's always harassing his assistants." Shippo was there, eyes wide and concerned staring into hers. Rin jumped slightly, having almost forgotten his existence. "Oh, no Shippo-san, he just...offered me the job?" The success washed over her now, and the details in the puzzling, awkward meeting were now sinking in. "I was told to speak to you? About...accommodations?" Shippo's face broke into a toothy grin, almost devilish, and he threw his arms around Rin, surprising her. "Oh thank goodness! I can finally get away from that grumpy monster! Thank you Rin-chan! Okay, so let's get you started. You'll have a company vehicle, so that you can be at Sesshomaru's disposal at all times, along with a fully-furnished apartment in one of Inutaishou's newly-developed buildings somewhere...well, I suppose he probably sent one of his damn messages on where." He paused for a moment glaring at the computer monitor over on the desk. Rin's eyes were as wide as platters. "A-A car?" Shippo's eyes darted back to hers and the smile returned as bright as ever. "Yep! I get to take you over there. He'll want you settled in soon, I can make a call have your things delivered to the new place?" "Um, I don't really have much...just some clothes I think." Shippo frowned slightly at her obvious discomfort, but seemed to shrug it off based on judgement. "Okay, well we'll have that arranged. I'll help you get settled in, we'll go over the job responsibilities and then get you into bed for your first big day of torture and mine of freedom!" "Um, uh, okay?" Shippo's enthusiasm seemed to block out Rin's shock and puzzlement. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the office, blowing a kiss towards the abandoned desk.

...

Several complicated elevator rides and stairs later they arrived in the parking garage. In one of the priority parking spots was a brand new sport-model Audi. Rin's mouth fell open as Shippo introduced her to her new car and helped her shocked form into the passenger's seat. They headed out and about a half hour later made it to her new apartment. It was a sky-scraper of fully-furnished luxury apartments. And she had the second-from-the-top floor. The WHOLE floor. All to herself, as the building was new and had not started leasing yet. Shippo showed her the personalized parking and the key-carded elevator up to her new home.

When they entered the lighted foyer from the elevator Rin had no idea how to react to the place itself. It was glorious. The foyer opened into a large sitting room with chic yet comfy-looking chairs and a large sectional framed around one of the largest TV's she had ever seen. Complete with all-new technology and sound system. An open area with bay-sized windows opening onto the city and the water from the small island. Her breath escaped her at the view and she felt she would never get used to it. Then a large kitchen, plenty of counter-space with a breakfast island and complete restaurant-efficient hardware throughout. A long hallway from the kitchen led into the back rooms. She had two guest rooms, well-organized and sleek and then her room. The bed was a king, the bedding plush and soft. A jacuzzi tub with a standing shower in her master bath. When she threw open the large closet she was shocked to see a full wardrobe, ranging from polite office-wear to dazzling evening dresses. The cost of the wardrobe was enough to make her cringe. She met Shippo back in the living room after exploring some of the clothes. They were all her size...including all of the wide variety of shoes in the shoe-closet next to the clothes. Flabbergasted may be the word for all of this.

There was a brand new Apple laptop on the cream-colored coffee table. Rin flumped down next to Shippo, eyes glazed. The fox-demon was playing a game on his phone, but once Rin joined him he put it away, slipping it into a pocket. "Okay, now that you've seen the place, on the table there is your work computer. On it you'll find a document with your job responsibilities. It's all pretty basic, would you like to check it out?" Rin turned to look at Shippo who was eyeing her carefully. "How...How did they know my sizes?" Shippo blinked, confused. "Who?" He asked. "The people who picked out everything...how did they know what I like, the scheme, all of it." Shippo's brow creased. "Well Sesshomaru did all of this. I mean...he picked everything. Was very insistent it was to your taste. All of it actually." Rin felt her face heat up impulsively just with the mention of his name. _'He did all this...? But how did he know I would take the job...how did he know my shoe size?'_ Rin filed that away for later. "Okay, so, anyways, the fridge is stocked I'll make us something and you focus on the computer stuff for now, okay?" Rin nodded mechanically and picked up the computer opening it and turning it on. Shippo jumped up and began ransacking the kitchen.

...

About two hours later as the sun set fabulously behind them Rin's belly was full from Shippo's only slightly-fearful looking yet delicious cooking and a full conversation. They had become quick friends, and Rin was beginning to feel more comfortable. "So, the responsibilities are listed there, then there's the training simulation for the computer program for scheduling, and all the info on how the wacky dog likes to communicate...do you think you're ready?" Shippo fixed her with an intense stare. Rin smiled confidently, laptop bright on her lap. "I think I've got it now. I'll mess around with it a bit more later." Rin closed the computer and sighed. "What's it like Shippo-chan? Working for him I mean?" Shippo gave her a grim smile. "Well, he's not a big talker. Keeps to himself. Guy's sort of a mystery, you know? You'll probably know him better then I did, you are living right below him." Shippo's eyes gestured upwards to the floor above. Rin paled. "H-huh?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, this is his building. He lives on the top floor. Place isn't being rented yet so it's totally empty." "Do all of his assistants live in the same building as him?" Rin asked. Shippo frowned slightly watching her closely. "No, actually. I mean, the car is usually included with the others, but the apartment is new. Especially in his own building, I mean the man has lived in a tower alone for most of his time in Tokyo, does he seem like he wants people around? And you're human...that's new." "Does he really hate humans?" Rin asked, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Mmm, sort of. I think...his whole existence has been fighting humans and their prejudice against demons. I don't know if it's a general hatred or disgust so much as...mistrust of your kind. Can you blame him?" Shippo asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Rin looked away, feeling the guilt of her race for the first time. "I suppose not..." Shippo gave her a kind smile and patted her knee affectionately. "Well, I better get going it is getting late and I'm about an hour out from the city. My number is uploaded into your contacts, and if you have any questions please contact me okay? And of course the boss-man is right upstairs. He's usually home late though." Shippo glanced at the clock mounted under the television. "All of your security clearance cards are right on your phone, charging in the kitchen there." He pointed towards the small device on the counter. Rin felt her head spinning again. This was quickly becoming too much. Shippo seemed to sense her anxiousness, because he grabbed both her hands, forcing her to look at him. "And listen Rin-chan, you don't need to take any shit from him, get me?" Rin nodded sagely as Shippo bid her adieu and left. Rin looked around her surroundings and felt her head spinning. She had some questions for Sesshomaru tomorrow, this she was sure of.

...

A/N: Yay, actually content! I feel like Sessh was kinda OOC in this chapter as well, so sorry about that, I just need to get this ball rolling. I mean, we're how far in and no smut?! Come on! That aside, thanks for reading, responding, supporting. I've been off of for about ten years at this point, so coming back and being welcomed really means a lot for me. Gets me out of failed fiction stories and into something with a community to back up my self-esteem. So thanks for being responsible for that lol. No pressure ^^; To my love, my T-Bone, for all of his talks late at night with me over fanfiction for an anime he doesn't even care for (lmao), and working out plot points. And you guys! For keeping me back on here with my first successful project in years! Stay mindful, and safe because somebody loves you. It happens to be some weird lecher on the interwebs, but hey, it's something!  
*MWAH*


	8. Chapter 8: First Day on the Job

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I apologize for the wait (again, as if this was not my habit or something -_-;)! As I think I mentioned earlier I'm trying to stay a few un-published chapters ahead in order to not just walk away from this before it's finished, and I kinda got like...9 chapters ahead before I realized I should probably publish something aha. But here it is! Thanks for your patience, per usual, same story lol Soooo...Rin's first week of work! Some fluffy-stuffs! Yay! Also, on a side-note, I also went back and re-edited ALL the past chapters. There are a few (very minute) changes to plot, just a few things I was lazy about, but are now fixed. Also grammar errors hopefully ostly erased. I realized I've been comma crazy and it mostly didn't make sense aha ^^; So if something seems weird, as in "when did that happen?!" it's for that reason. Feel free to re-read! Also, I renamed the fic. No idea where I got that first name from. Probably because I started without a plot aha -_- Much love, enjoy!

...

Chapter 8:

First Day on the Job

Rin arrived almost a half hour early her first morning. She fidgeted in the elevator on her way up as the doors opened and made her way hesitantly down the empty hallway to the door at the end. She had figured out the espresso machine in her newly-furnished state-of-the-art kitchen and was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, despite her heart pumping as if she were about to face her imminent doom. She tried to ignore how the door seemed to loom ominously as she stood before it meekly. She scanned her new phone across the security panel and it beeped as the door lock un-clicked softly. She pushed it open.

The lobby was already lit before her, she figured the lights must be on timers. Sesshomaru's office was still dark and vacant. The notes on her new laptop had informed her Sesshomaru normally arrived around eight and she would be expected at seven to organize his schedule for the day. Taking a deep breath to try and steady her spiraling nerves she took a seat at her new desk and slid her things under the desk and out of sight, as she did she pulled her laptop sleeve from her purse and placed it on the desk. Trying to adjust to the new chair, she turned on the computer and pulled out her laptop firing it up as well. Rin took one more deep, soothing breath and settled herself as best she could, reflecting.

After Shippo had left her last night she had immediately called her Aunt and let her know what was going on. Apparently, Inutaishou staff had already come to the house for her things, which were still mostly packed, and informed her of Rin's relocation. She sounded breezy and unconcerned, wishing Rin luck and telling her to check in with them. Rin promised she would as they said loving goodbyes and she disconnected the call. She sighed and contemplated telling Kagome, who was gone on a month-long honeymoon with her new husband. She bit her lip and decided to keep it from her a bit longer, in case he decided to fire her. Apparently, according to her and Shippo's conversations last night, he was infamous for a high turnover rate in this position. She then decided to message Sango, sending a detailed description of the day and her new location. Placing her phone down and sighing again she decided to focus on preparing for the first day.

After about an hour of reviewing all the information and working more with the simulation practice she felt confident enough to sit at that desk. Her new employer was her only concern, and as she puzzled how to find out his reasoning behind showering her with a new apartment and wardrobe just beneath his own residence, her phone rang. Sango was calling. She answered, and was instantly bombarded with questions. After she calmed the fiery girl down they began to talk, and after awhile of Sango convincing her she would not fail, Rin began to believe her. She was too hesitant to bring up the wardrobe and had left it out of her story. It just felt personal and she didn't quite understand it herself yet. Sango made her swear to keep her posted and at Rin's urging promised not to tell Kagome before she did. After hanging up with Sango, Rin felt exhaustion hitting her. The bed was luxurious and she was out in moments.

This morning her preparation had been primarily focused on her attire. Outside the apartment door that morning were her still-packed duffel bags and a box of items from Gramp's house that Mama Higurashi had clearly put together for her. She had almost tripped over it as she opened the door in her pajamas, but was filled with relief at it's prompt appearance. The power of Inutaishou Inc had unnerved her slightly, but she pushed it aside and managed to carry everything into her new bedroom. After about ten minutes of shuffling and a mad spray of clothes now across the floor, she had found a sharp pencil skirt and flowing top that she tucked into the high waist of her skirt with a pair of modest black heels. The clothes in that closet would stay there for now, the assembled value made her uncomfortable. As she found herself applying her makeup with more delicacy and artistry than normal, she sincerely hoped he noticed it was not his clothing. It made her bristle in excitement to defy him. She didn't ponder this too closely as she finished with the large-looped curls in her hair and took the keys Shippo had left on the counter.

She was glad she was early, knowing it was almost an hour drive. Traffic hadn't been terrible either, luckily. As she thought over her night and that damned wardrobe she also acquainted herself with her software. She soon had a somewhat-stable hang of it, and was able to locate the schedule with impending requests and different assignments that would be sent to him throughout the day. She began organizing and adjusting as needed. Her tasks were then outlined for the day; she had some phone calls to make, some requests to review then forward, and some confirmations of appointments. Her head was spinning with the responsibility of it all. She was really beginning to comprehend the scope of her new job, and felt suddenly like she was drowning. Anxiety was welling in her chest, tight and hot. This may be way out of her depth, she had no experience with this! She pushed herself back from the desk and stood, heart still racing. She needed to expel some energy, complete a task that was simple, yet helpful. Show she was capable.

She then noticed the plants next to the two sleek back couches in the waiting area directly across from her, and the small watering can beside the farthest pot. Rin instantly perked up; she had always had a bit of a green thumb, and had essentially spent her teens growing up in random mountain forest temples so her connection to organic life was strong. ' _This I can do! Simple and helpful._ ' She deflated slightly, realizing there was no water source, then remembered the private bathroom from the floor-plan of Sesshomaru's office that had been casually tucked in with some random training documents on her laptop. She bit her lip, worrying, then decided confidence would be key. She was his assistant now, and nothing had outlined any protocol against _her_ entering the office. With a brisk stride (almost tripping) she grabbed the watering can and sidled up to the large oaken doors. With a small trembling of her hand she swiped her keycard and squeaked when it ' _beeped'_ and opened with a click. Her resolution fully restored now, she practically bounced into his office. It was dark, the automatic blinds were still down and the large room was bathed in darkness. She took notice of three more potted plants around the room and also saw they looked under-enthused and under-maintained. ' _This may be his personal space, but I can't let a plant suffer!_ ' Rin ' _tsk-ed_ ' to herself and entered deeper into Sesshomaru's lair.

She made her way to the bathroom in the far right corner behind a half-privacy wall, stopping by the window-control pad next to the bathroom door. It took her only a moment to figure out the controls, and with a slow mechanic whir the blinds rose and sunlight bathed the whole office. She smiled brightly, feeling her mood lighten (it was never difficult for her) and with a whoosh of calm her anxiety melted and her certainty returned completely. She opened the dark wooden bathroom door and began to fill the watering can at the large vanity sink. Turning off the water with a firm twist, she turned smoothly and left, closing the door with a soft click behind her. Her heels clicked softly on the carpet as she walked around the privacy wall and back into full view of the office. "What are you doing in here?" ' _Sesshomaru!_ ' She let out a frightened shriek, jumped, and the watering can fell from her hands and promptly spilled all down her front.

 _..._

Sesshomaru had been expecting his new assistant to be at her desk when he entered that morning, about one minute earlier then normal. Anyone who knew his schedule and tenacity for promptness knew Inutaishou Sesshomaru was never early, never late, always _precisely_ on time. And being close to two centuries old (?) he was dangerously close to being a living example of an old dog's ability with new tricks. He had valiantly fought the urge through the entire night to be there, and his sixty-second penalty (at that point) meant little. The press would have had a field day. Upon seeing the desk vacant, he quickly used his senses and his eyes fell on his cracked office door. Softer than silk he crossed the small waiting room and into his office. Little did he know, that had been the exact moment Rin had figured out the blind controls. Sesshomaru was hit with the beating, cresting sun as the they _whush-ed_ upwards. He watched his new assistant as she, seeming quite at home, smiled in a way that put the overzealous star behind her to shame, then strode into his personal bathroom. He was shocked to find himself suddenly blinded.

Three things then happened at once for Sesshomaru. First, he determined he was going to reassign the security levels on her keycard. None of his other assistants had been brave enough to enter his office of their own will, much less bounce around it and help themselves to what he rightly considered his personal area. Now her scent will be everywhere and he would be dealing with _that_ all day. Secondly, and almost at the same time, his demon took articulate and detailed notice of his new assistant in a very unprofessional manner, most particularly the curve of her rear as she turned her back to him. And third was the smile. In the moment he had caught it, it had stunned him. His pupils were very good with light, unnaturally so, so the sudden flux of light had been nothing, but her smile had shone above that and had wiped his mind in a moment. He heard her using the sink in the bathroom, presumedly to fill the plastic watering can he had seen clasped in her hands.

Sesshomaru vainly tried to reel in all three of those disparate emotions, and as she re-entered his view all that managed to come out of his mouth in a firm bark was a mixture of the three: "What are you doing in here?" His new assistant, having been completely unaware of his presence apparently, promptly let out a helpless shriek and jumped in complete surprise, spilling it all down her front. She then immediately dropped into a low, apologetic bow and in a harried rush blurted out: "Please forgive my intrusion Inutaishou-san!" He-literally-bit back a smile at how endearing her actions were to his demon side and let the moment hang in silence for another second. Then, making up his mind as he felt himself regaining his control over his rampant emotions and responsibilities, he made his way to his bathroom. He let his footfalls have enough pressure to be heard, knowing she would focus on his retreating and returning footfalls. He took the plush towel off of the towel rack and made his way back to her. He forced himself not to admire the view from the bathroom on his way back, as she had stayed in her bowed position. Standing directly in front of her now he spoke to her: "Rin." He enjoyed the small shiver he saw in her when he used her name in this deep, rippling forceful tone that only she seemed to provoke. "Rise, all is well. Dry yourself off."

Almost cautiously she straightened herself upright and took the towel from his hands. Her cheeks were a deep crimson, and her scent was spiked with anxiety, her heartbeat thrumming like a hummingbirds wings. "And what have I said about the formal titles?" He continued as he moved around her to his desk. He made sure his voice was light, to imply a teasing manner. ' _Kami-sama, I'm flirting with her! Get a grip!_ ' He chided himself as he sat down at his desk. He was surprised to hear her laugh softly and begin trying to wipe herself off. "Thank you Sesshomaru-san, I apologize for making a mess. Not a great way to start my first day, huh?" She laughed again, and continued to try to dry her shirt and skirt. "A simple human accident, I'll have someone up to take care of it. What were you doing?" He asked and allowed himself to glance at her then. He wished he hadn't. Her front had been doused, and the exposed skin on her neck caught his eyes glittering with the combination of dampness and sunlight. He tore his eyes away, as she laughed again, this time it seemed at herself. "Oh, I got here a bit early and I had already synched the schedule for the day and cleared the voice mailbox, I was just taking a quick break to water the plants." She shrugged sheepishly.

Sesshomaru found himself speechless for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He hadn't even known he had plants. "I see. Will you be needing something dry to wear?" He asked, eyes darting to her damp clothing. She flushed again. "I could try to run back to the apartment on my lunch, I don't mind waiting." "Nonsense. I'll have something sent up for you. It should be here within the hour." And he focused back to his monitor, away from her. His comment seemed to drop between them, and he thought he almost heard her muscles tensing. His eyes found her again, her rigid outline exuded a new scent he was not yet familiar with. "Sesshomaru-san, I am very grateful for the...accommodations offered with this position, and the pay scale is more than generous, but I feel...uncomfortable with the gifts you've provided." His new assistant's voice was terse as she spoke and it faltered as she finished speaking. Sesshomaru took a moment to digest this comment, realizing the change in her smell had been hot, metallic anger. His demon growled within him, begging to be released to discipline his mate's disobedient behavior, but he kept it in check realizing his error. He had lost control of his rationale with her again.

Demon courtship was base and contained no subtlety. If one had not simply forcefully grabbed their mate in full form and had their way while marking them, gifts and trophies were lain at the desired's feet until they gave in to base desires. Whole generations of humans had been slain in the name of "demon courtship". The car and the pay _were_ complimentary, the apartment and clothing were not. He had failed to distinguish she was not a demon woman, and had apparently stepped on the feet of human courting rituals. He had simply assumed she would accept these gifts, but not knowing their context had been offended. He broke the silence then, not wanting to do any more damage. "Rin-san, no offense was meant, Inutaishou Inc firmly believes in giving it's employees firm motivation to work hard. If the gifts or living arrangements are excessive, you can of course return them or vacate any time." He kept his voice level, and suddenly found he was using his formal business tone.

"Oh, um, no, the apartment is fine...it was more the clothes that bothered me." His brow furrowed. "They were meant for you Rin. On behalf of the company." He glanced at her again. She nodded, seeming to accept this response. "I will have a new outfit ordered for you, it will be here soon. I can't have my assistant drenched on her first day." He felt accomplished when she blushed again. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shrill ring from her phone. Fumbling, she pulled it from the pocket of her skirt and frowned slightly. "There's someone at the door...it's Shippo!" Sesshomaru growled lowly. "Let him in. He'll have some reports for me." The girl nodded enthusiastically and turned to leave his office to allow Shippo access into the office. Before she left she turned to face him again and gave him a warm smile. It went straight to his loins this time. "I'll be back to water the plants, okay?" He nodded, again speechless and sighed as she exited. Her smell hung around his entire office, mixing now with the smell of her flowery shampoo since her hair had become wet. ' _I'll never get any work done with her here..._ '

...

Shippo was more then happy to see Rin and eagerly asked after the rest of her night. Rin filled him in, then buzzed him in to see Sesshomaru. While Shippo was in his office there was another buzzing on her phone and the ID that registered was for one of the security guards at the front desk. She let him in, since he had clearance, and the wolf-demon entered carrying a large box wrapped with a red bow. "This is for Higurashi Rin, it was dropped at the front desk." The demon stopped upon seeing Rin at her desk and stared at her openly. Rin fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, then stood taking the box and keeping as much distance from her and the demon as possible. "T-Thank you very much, I'm Higurashi Rin." "Whew, yeah you are? Who knew the Boss had a flower hidden away up here? You seeing anyone?" The question took Rin by surprise. The wolf demon closed the space between them quickly as he came on to her, and Rin took a reflexive step back. The demon barked a laugh. "What's the matter girlie, too much demon for you to handle?" He made to step towards her again, but suddenly a deep growl ripped thorough the office: "Tamara, leave." The wolf demon's face fell, and his body went limp in instant submission. Sesshomaru stood in his office doorway with Shippo behind him, grinning smugly. "Now!" That was a bark, deeper and more terrifying then the one the wolf demon had previously summoned in laughter, and the demon was out the door in a literal flash of motion.

Once he was gone Shippo howled with laughter. "Oh boy Sesshomaru-san, you're gonna be fighting them off with a stick! You better get her before some other demon slobbers his scent all over her!" Shippo continued to laugh, even though Sesshomaru was now giving him a deathly glare. Shippo then gave Sesshomaru a brotherly pat on the back, gave Rin a devilish wink, then left them in awkward silence. Rin spoke, feeling a need to apologize, although unsure why. "Sesshomaru-san, I'm sorry he just-" "You will detain from interacting with the demon staff as much as possible from here on out Rin. Now come, you can use my bathroom to change." He motioned with his arm for her to join him in his office, and Rin followed his order through the large doors.

The altercation between him and the over-bearing security guard had her mind spinning. There had been nothing but viciousness in his gaze towards the other male, and the instant reaction of the wolf-demon fleeing confirmed his aggression. She hadn't been imagining it, but why all these positive then negative reactions from him? She remembered his negative reactions to Naraku dancing with her in the club, although through a slight haze that had slipped over that evening's memories due to her intoxication. Maybe he was reacting so violently and so unlike his public profile described him because she was technically family? Or maybe she had shown a lack of professionalism in the case of the security guard?

Working for him hadn't included anything against employee socialization in the contract, she had checked. Once inside of his office again she noticed he had left the blinds open, but lowered them slightly. The watering can was on the edge of his desk, and the offensive splotch where she had dropped it on his carpet was quickly drying and now just a shade. "You can finish with the plants as well...if you'd like." He sat back down in his chair smoothly and his voice had a warmth in it she had only heard on one other occasion; in his arms while dancing. The growl in his voice from moments ago was gone. She held back a smile, nodded shyly in thanks, slipping into the bathroom. She closed the door and opened the package, gasping at the beauty of the clothing in front of her. A rich, deep, form-fitting amethyst sweater which looked soft as silk, and a black pencil skirt similar to the one she already wore, but with a much larger price tag. Quickly and carefully she dressed, placing her old clothes in the emptied box and closing it again. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and decided to pull her curled hair back. Her black heels didn't quite match, but she hopefully would be sitting for most of the day, so it shouldn't be a problem. Rin tried not to notice how nicely the sweater fit (how did he know her sizes?), and how the color brought out the gold in her eyes.

She knew in that moment she had failed in her anger towards him. This was a gift, similar to what was sitting heavily in her new apartment, and she had accepted. Then again, when he had explained the presence of the wardrobe to her it had sounded very rational. Inutaishou Inc had great reviews from it's past and present employees. People spoke of cars, bonuses, and even mansions rewarded for excellent performance and behavior. Maybe it had just been part of becoming his assistant? Something gnawed at her, telling her this was not true, but she took a deep breath and headed back into the office tucking her box of wet clothes under her arm.

Sesshomaru was still at his desk, brow furrowed, clearly reading something disconcerting. His eyes darted to her as she stood before him, and before she could gauge his reaction she bowed lowly and spoke: "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, this is beautiful." "Hnh. It is fitting then." Rin felt her blush come unbidden, and in a spurt of anger she stood up meeting him with fire in her eyes. How can he call her beautiful (which _did_ make her head spin she hated to admit), yet completely deny any kind of personal relationship with her?! "Why did you yell at that security guard? It's not really your business, and there's nothing in my working contract stating I can't socialize." She gulped when she finished because his eyes rose to meet hers' and they were now swirling between gold and crimson, which she knew now meant trouble.

"Would you have preferred this Sesshomaru let him drool all over you?" His teeth were clenched as he spoke, voice a low rumble. She was not scared now. _'How dare he?!_ ' "If he wants to drool, then he can! I could have handled it myself, why should you care?" Her free fist clenched at her side. She was sick of all these secret veiled actions and back-and-forth emotions from him. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, and Rin felt like she was watching him fight for control. She could see his fangs poking out from the edges of his lips, and his eyes were still swirling between his demon color and his normal color. After a moment, his eyes closed, he seemed to take a breath, then he spoke again. "You are right Rin-san. This Sesshomaru apologizes."

Rin was slightly shocked at the sudden shift, but she could see the words were hard for him to say. One of the most powerful demons left in existence and most powerful men in Japan had figuratively swallowed his pride for her. She wasn't quite sure what to do with this, so she accepted his apology. "Um, yes, well, thank you Sesshomaru-sama." His eyes opened, and he went back to work. "Your offer to water the plants, may I take care of that now?" Rin asked him, her voice now a bit humble in light of his sacrificing of his pride. Sesshomaru looked to the watering can, then something that may have been a slight smile appeared at the corner of his lips and he nodded. "Please do, Rin-san."

...

"She's working where?!" Inuyasha grimaced as a few heads on the sandy beach around them turned towards his new wife's shrill yell. Kagome had called her mother to check in while on their honeymoon and apparently had received unwelcome news. Inuyasha sighed and turned abruptly from the white-spray of budding warm waves and back to his wife. She was pacing in front of their tropical beach lounge chairs and the small table set between them, kicking up sand. "No Mom, I think this information is extremely relevant! How could you have let her do this, he's a mad dog and now he's got Rin right where he wants her!" Inuyasha felt a small panic well in him as he came up the beach to stand before his hectic wife. Had something happened to Rin? The girl had been in his company only briefly, but Kagome never failed to talk of her. Plus her connection with his half-brother made him devilishly curious in the small wide-eyed waif. He would protect her to the death, he knew this, as much as he would for Kagome. If someone had hurt her he felt his instincts yelling for him to protect his pack and make his way home. He gave Kagome his concerned look so she could know he was upset as well, but she waved her hand at him dismissively. He felt his ears lower in impatience.

"No, Mom. No. No, we'll stay. Okay. Yeah, I love you too." She disconnected the call and sighed slowly and deeply as she turned to face her husband. He felt she must have been composing herself, hopefully consciously lowering the volume of her voice. When she spoke it was in an even tone that chilled his bones, as he knew she only used this tone when she was about to burst with vindictive anger. "What happened to Rin, is she all right?" He had to ask, he was too impatient to wait for her composure to return. Kagome's eyes flew open and narrowed on him. A chill went up his spine form the venom in those eyes. "She's fine. She's working for _your_ beastly brother." Inuyasha frowned, uncertain of why this was his fault, as her voice emphasized by " _your brother_ ". "Um...i hear it pays well." He offered, shrugging. Kagome whapped him over the head with the book she had been reading just before she called her mother. "He's also given her an _apartment_ -" * _Whap!_ * "And a _wardrobe_ -" * _Whap!_ * " _And_ it's conveniently right in his building! The _next_ -" * _Whap!_ * " _floor-_ " * _Whap!_ * " _down!_ " * _WHAP!_ * Inuyasha was now holding his head from her assault. "Why am I being punished for something my stupid brother did?" Inuyasha growled as he nursed his wounds. He immediately tried to fix the problem: "Look, I can get us back today but it'll be hell. Why don't we just wait out the week and head home Friday instead of Saturday?" Kagome's anger vanished from her in a moment and she fell with a heavy sigh onto the chair behind her.

"Sango and I...we knew what it meant, what her research meant...but why did it have to be Rin too? She's a distant relative, it shouldn't be affecting her." She looked up to Inuyasha and the tears in her eyes caused his instincts to take over. He sat down next to her and gently lifted her onto his lap. She curled there and he buried his face in her sweet, slightly salty hair. "It's fate darling. Just like us. And honestly, if it had to be anyone Sesshomaru really isn't a terrible choice." Kagome sniffled softly then tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I know...and it's my fault, I'm the heiress of the Shikon Jewel and it just happened to awaken during my watch, mixed with our genes-" "It's not your fault." Inuyasha's firm reprimand stopped a watery-eyed Kagome in her tracks, which was no easy feat. "I told you darling, it's fate. We were destined to meet just as Sesshomaru was destined to choose her as his mate, and just as you were destined to be the future of our race." His eyes glittered down at her proudly. Kagome flushed, then nodded accepting his truths. She giggled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Fate is such a bitch though, huh?" Inuyasha laughed as well, then kissed the rest of her tears away.

...

Rin awoke early Saturday morning to a pounding on her door. It startled her awake, mostly because in the past week she had spent here she had seen no other residents and heard no other noise. It was almost a little creepy. Except for Sesshomaru, of course, but he was upstairs and quieter than an anxious mouse. She jumped from her bed, throwing a short robe on over her silk nightgown, and made her way into the living room to answer it. The pounding started again as she entered the living room and she pulled the heavy reinforced door open with a small grunt mid-knock. Kagome's fist struck air as her eyes blazed down at Rin. She swept past her swiftly and stopped in the middle of the living room turning on her and launching into a full verbal assault. "Rin-chan, I cannot believe you, what were you thinking moving in below this cretin?!" Rin sighed. Kagome had not been expected back until Sunday but, clearly, someone had ratted her out. "I'm sorry 'Gome, but my apartment burned down back home and I needed the money-" Kagome interrupted her then, anger vanishing and compassionate concern replacing it. "Oh my gosh, your apartment?! Mom didn't even tell me about it! I'm so sorry Rin, are you okay?" Rin gave a shy smile as Kagome closed the distance between them pulling her into her arms. Rin returned the embrace and suddenly realized how much she had missed her cousin in the past week. So much had happened, and Kagome had always been a firm support system for her.

"I'm fine, really. Come on, let's sit, these couches are really comfy." She led Kagome into the living room. The other girl slipped her jacket off and placed her purse down next to it on the couch. "Well, I mean, did you lose anything in the fire? Did you have insurance at all?" Rin smiled sadly. "No, no insurance, I'm not that smart." She laughed and Kagome gave her a playful thwack at her self-depreciation. "But luckily I had left almost everything important with Gramps, so I didn't loose anything I hadn't bought in the past few years." Kagome sighed in relief, then pulled Rin into another hug. "Oh Rin, I'm so sorry I yelled! When did it happen, why didn't you say anything?" "The night I went to the club with Naraku." She continued on hastily at Kagome's sharp look. "I didn't say anything because it wasn't a big deal and I didn't want to ruin the wedding at all." "Rin, you know I wouldn't have cared about that, you're way more important than some silly wedding!" Another suffocating hug. Rin coughed as Kagome withdrew this time. "Well, Sesshomaru-sama had offered me the job that same night and...I really wasn't getting anywhere with my degree outside of Tokyo. I figured Gramps would put me up for awhile, just until I could get my own place that is." "Yeah, about this "place of your own" you found, are you sure it's safe?" Kagome interjected suddenly.

Rin gave her a sweet smile, nodding enthusiastically. "It's a brand-new building completely reinforced and that door is the same as the ones they use in banks! There's even a special command in the security system for "lock down", but I don't really want to mess with that one yet." Kagome's eyebrows were raised almost incredulously, so Rin continued: "Yeah, state of the art security system, you need a keycard to even get in the building-" Something struck her then. "Hey, how did you get in here 'Gome-chan?" she asked. Kagome looked slightly abashed as she pulled a lanyard from her jeans pocket with a Inutaishou Inc badge dangling from the end with the name "Inutaishou, Inuyasha" printed boldly beneath. A picture of Inuyasha glared out at her, looking nothing but sulky. "I swiped it out of his pocket, he'll be so pissed when he finds out." Kagome shamefully admitted.

Rin burst out laughing then and Kagome, surprised at first, soon followed her until both girls dissolved into soft giggling, collapsed together on the large couch. Kagome perked up when they had finished and spoke in a firm voice, with only the slightest hint of laughter: "Well, I suppose the building is safe enough, but I wasn't asking about the security system." She paused and Rin blinked at her in confusion. "I meant your neighbor, your _only_ neighbor." And that formidable finger pointed up towards her ceiling with determination. Rin slowly raised her head to the ceiling, following the point, and when it hit her she flushed. "It was part of the job, it came with the position. Plus it's for ease of access, this way if there's anything I need to handle for him I'm right here!" It came out in a defensive rush; it was the same defense she had been building all week. Despite Shippo and Sango's constant overzealous comments, or what they cheekily called "advice". "Ease of access?! You have a cell phone! He can call you if he needs you that bad! And Inuyasha said you're the only employee who's gotten this as part of an entry level position, especially from Sesshomaru, he's made three of his past assistants cry! They all quit!"

"The...only employee?" Rin stuttered. Kagome deflated when she saw Rin's expression. She looked exactly like the grief-stricken little girl that had been delivered on their doorstep all those years ago. "Rin, what's wrong?" she asked her, once again concerned. "He...he told me he did it for all of his assistants, I just thought it was all part of it." She spoke softly, like she was in a dream. Kagome sighed, and knew in that moment she had already lost a long time ago. Perhaps she had lost the first time the two had met. That was heartbreak on Rin's face, true heartbreak. She had already fallen for him, even if _she_ didn't know it yet. ' _Which, if she still hasn't figured it out from all this swag he gave her, she never will on her own._ ' she thought to herself. "Oh Rin, you're so sweet sometimes. He's not good enough for you." She ' _tsk-ed_ ' to herself, ignored Rin's immediate sputtering and flushing then jumped up and headed into the kitchen, deciding resolutely to change the topic for now. "Well, it seems like fate will just work it out I guess. Where's your tea? Let's talk about your first week!" Rin narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her, not trusting the sudden enthusiasm in her bouncy actions and voice. She was, of course, completely legitimate in doing so. "Top left cabinet, kettle's on the stovetop." she answered, following Kagome into the kitchen and taking a seat at the marble island.

...

"So how _has_ the job been going then?" Kagome asked her later over their steaming mugs of their third cup of tea. It was now late afternoon and Rin hadn't even changed from her pajamas yet. Kagome had seamlessly segued into the honeymoon, much to Rin's relief, and had just finished with her call to Mama Higurashi. Rin looked deeply into her mug, feeling all the emotions that had been building up at her well into her mouth and spill from her lips. "Oh, 'Gome, I just don't know right now." Tears pricked her eyes. "What, is it too difficult? I thought you took some classes for this?" Kagome asked her, taking a sip. "No, no. The job is actually pretty easy, I'm not sure why there's been such a high turn-over rate. Apparently I'm the sixth girl in a year, which is abnormal for the company." "Well, then what's wrong with it?" Kagome leveled her gaze at Rin who almost shrunk back, but caught herself in time. She bit her lip and Kagome took over answering her own question. "Sesshomaru." she sighed as Rin felt her face flush.

"It's just...it all happened so fast, Shippo brought me here right from the interview, he even had my things brought over from home, I guess Mama helped them gather everything-" "Little minx." Kagome interjected, making Rin laugh. The tension drained from her features slightly, and she began speaking with a bit more calm: "It's like I was just swept away or something, as soon as I said yes. And...I'm completely okay with it. I mean, there's a whole closet in that bedroom with a small fortune of clothing in it, and I've just been wearing it." "Wait, so those skimpy little pajamas you're wearing were bought by Sesshomaru?" Kagome sounded shocked. "Wow, he has great taste." She tsk-ed her tongue again, seemingly hating to admit it. "And then there's the perfume-" "The what?" Kagome asked, voice sharp. Rin flushed again. ' _Get it together, Rin!_ ' she yelled at herself. "Nothing, it was nothing. The first day I asked him about all of this, he just said it was part of the job. So I just believed him, but now I think about what you said, that I'm the first, and I feel like a fool. Then I feel ridiculous for feeling like a fool, and for being hurt-" She cut herself off as it spilled out, biting her bottom lip again.

Kagome gave her a warm understanding smile, meanwhile, internally, she took a deep breath and thought to herself ' _Here we go..._ '. "Well, obviously he was trying to sweep you away, give you a perpetual fortress to live in, and enough possessions so you'd want for nothing. Is that so bad?" Rin froze, unsure of how to answer. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it made the confused tangle of prickly emotions in her chest jerk. It was more about what it implied. "It isn't bad." she whispered, almost as if she didn't dare to admit it. "In that case, what's the problem?" Kagome took another sip, eyes still focused on Rin, gauging the emotions and thoughts transparent on her face. "Just...why me? Why won't he admit it?" Kagome let out a wry laugh and met Rin's eyes, hers sparkling. "Come now Rin, how many men actually have the ability to just _say_ what they feel? None, that's how many. In this case, it actually isn't you it's actually him." "Oh." Rin mouthed, bewildered by this apparent fact. She clearly had a lot to learn still.

Kagome frowned slightly, seeing Rin's confusion. "Wait, since you've been away...I thought you had a boyfriend out there? Don't tell me you're still a...?" Her face blanched. Rin, red from embarrassment for once, didn't want her to speak the dreaded word. "Kenji was just a friend, I thought I told you that. And yes, I am." Kagome sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands. "Great." She huffed, seemingly exasperated. "I thought you'd be proud, what are you upset about?" She questioned her cousin, face flaming. "It's not that, I am proud I guess, it's just...demons are...kinda' _different_." Kagome winced as it came out. Rin paled. " _D-different_?" she stammered, alarm bells going off in her head.

"Yeah, I mean everything with Inuyasha was different." Kagome went on, seemingly thinking out loud: "How they court, how they react to things, how they interpret things. Then there's this of course." She reached up to her loose yet elegant turtleneck sweater and pulled the collar down past her shoulder exposing her collarbone. There, on her left collar, was a mark. It was about four inches large and was clearly a bite. It looked like something from a large dog with deeper scarring where the fangs had clearly penetrated her skin. It was completely healed at this point, and the clear indication of it being a mouth was still apparent. It looked painful. Rin gasped and her hands covered her mouth. "Are you okay? What is that?" It was Kagome's turn to flush as she put her collar back in place. "It's a mark from a mated dog demon. It's a mark of their kind, it's reserved solely for their mates, so they don't do it every time they have sex with someone, but once it's on you it's there forever. Just like them." Her eyes met Rin's again and they were serious now. "It's not like it is with a human guy, and I only have experience with a half-demon in this area. So I can imagine how much of an ass he's being full-fledged demon and all, but it's not his fault." Rin cocked her head to the side, suddenly suspicious. "Wait, I thought you hated Sesshomaru, why the change of heart now? Explaining courting and accepting it?" she asked.

Kagome sighed again. "It wasn't my heart that did this. I should've seen this coming, all those years ago in that office, but you were so beautiful; I figured some other guy would come in and take you instead, but you just stayed the course. If this is who you want, I can't really argue." Rin blinked in shock, blinded by her bluntness. Before she could deny the accusation however Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the stool at the kitchen island where they had been relaxing, towards the bedroom practically dragging her. "Enough of this, let's take a look at this closet, hm?" And Rin, sputtering, had no choice but to follow.

...

As Kagome raided her closet, ooh-ing and ahah-ing, Rin filled her in on her first week of work.

...

The first two days had gone much more smoothly than the first. She was usually there before Sesshomaru, but only by a few minutes. He always came into the foyer quickly and briskly, eyes either glued to his phone, or on a call. And he had always given her a polite nod, which she returned formally as he passed her desk. His entrance always made her heart flutter. For those two days she had mostly taken incoming calls and transferred them to Sesshomaru, asking for his confirmation via an instant messaging service made by Inutaishou Inc, signed for packages, and greeted his appointments. There were only a few of those, and most of the time once she had admitted them into the office Sesshomaru was already at his office door bringing them inside quickly. Rin had a sneaking feeling this was due to the reaction of the security guard from her first day, but had no way of knowing for sure, as all of his appointments had been men so far, mostly demon.

The days passed quickly, and she saw very little of Sesshomaru. Except in the mornings. About ten minutes after he came in she would fetch the watering can and knock gently on his door. She should have used the messenger, but each time he had called for her to enter. She would then water the plants around his office and make quiet and slightly reserved conversation with him. He only ever gave her two to three word answers, and avoided looking at her. By Wednesday night she had felt everything she had taken as encouragement was her imagination. He seemed neither interested or intrigued by her presence. She had just been talking herself into that Thursday night when Sango had called. The girl had pressed her mercilessly until she told her about his actions at work. "Get his attention, girl! He gave you a sexy wardrobe, use it against him!" had been her only advice. And, against her better judgement, she had taken it.

...

When he entered the office on Thursday morning with his usual briskness, Rin tried to focus only on her monitor, seeming nonchalant. There was a moment of tense silence and she finally looked up to see Sesshomaru frozen in the foyer, nostrils flared. "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin tried to inject as much innocence and cheer into her voice as she could, giving what felt like an almost genuine smile. Her lips were ruby red, her eyes dark and smokey. Sango had come over and helped her pick out the dress, which was a small lacy black number from the closet of wonders, with a set of matching open-toed pumps. A trendy tan cardigan over the dress was the only thing that had made it "work appropriate", as the neckline was more than racy and the slit up the side only a little higher then it should be. To top it off, that morning she had applied a hefty amount of his perfume, for a finishing touch.

She had felt sexy as she had left that morning, hair curled and bouncy, and the low whistles from the security desk (the first open reaction she had gotten, most of the time they all just stared) had given her the confidence she needed once she was in the building. "H-Hello Rin-san." She almost squealed at the hitch in his normally steady voice, and fought her smile as he crossed the room. His phone was still in his hand from his entry, but his eyes remained on her. Rin shyly looked back to her monitor, feeling his movement across the room acutely. There was a click as his door closed behind him, and she let out a sigh of relief. What had she been expecting? She _was_ dressing to trap him, yet the tension and attention it generated made her knees weak. This was a deep pool she was plunging into, and she hadn't quite mastered swimming yet. She waited a little longer than normal to knock on his door. "Come in, Rin." ' _That's new._ ' she thought, ignoring the tremble at his strong voice saying her name so firmly. She entered.

He was at his desk, as usual, and she made her way to the bathroom to fill the can, trying to act as if everything was normal. When she emerged from the bathroom and moved to open the blinds (half-way as he had adjusted them on the first day), he spoke: "You can open them fully today." "Finally accepting the sunlight, huh?" she asked teasingly as she pressed the appropriate buttons. "Hnh." Was his response and Rin giggled, despite trying to act as cool as she could. As the blinds opened she made her way around the room, giving each plant loving attention, murmuring sweet encouragement to each one as she went.

As she made her way around the room and closer to him, he spoke again: "You like plants?" Rin turned to him, giving a nod. She was slightly surprised. She normally had to initiate the conversations and he had never asked her a question unrelated to work. She answered, realizing she had left his question to silence. "Yeah, my mother loved them. She had a beautiful garden, taught me everything she knew. Or everything she could anyways..." Her voice and eyes were dreamy as she remembered her mother, but she trailed off now saddened by the memory. "What happened to her?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin leaned against the couch behind her, and took a moment to soak in the bright sunlight. "She died. My father too." He was watching her now, unabashedly, and she saw his eyes widen slightly at her bluntness. "I'm sorry for your loss." His voice sounded mechanical, but she saw something deep in his eyes, something like real sorrow.

She gave him a sad smile and shrugged. "Thank you, it's okay though. I mean, I miss them more than anything, I truly do, but the Higurashi's took me in immediately. It was like I got a whole new family, they've done everything for me, I'm so grateful." She moved towards the back right corner of the office and the last fern nearest the windows and on the same level as his desk. "You're very brave, Rin-san." She stopped for a moment, struck by the tone of his voice. It sounded like pride. Her face flushed and she bit her lip nervously. "N-No not really." She denied, placing the watering can down to cup a leaf of the fern checking if it was still as dry as it had been the past few days.

Suddenly he was next to her and she stood from her crouched position abruptly, turning to face him. His eyes were glittering mysteriously at her, and he closed the distance between them leaving only a breath of space. Rin's body was singing, her skin humming. His hand slowly rose and his fingers curled into a loose curl near her shoulder. She inhaled sharply, and his melting eyes moved to her lips, which were unconsciously parted now. "You _are_ very brave, Rin-san." His voice rumbled from him, almost ringing with authority, but there was a teasing hint to it as well, almost suggestive. "Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama." She barely managed to get it out, and her voice was breathy with the tune in her body and his closeness. His fingers slid down the trapped curl torturously and when his long nails reached the end, with a small tug that made her swallow a gasp, he released it and disappeared. He was back at his desk now, typing away. Rin fought the urge to collapse as her head was spinning. "Um, okay, I'll just leave you to it then." she stuttered and began to escape. She was almost to the door when Sesshomaru called out to her again. "That dress looks very nice on you, little one." She froze this time, then turned to him. She was pink at this point and completely overwhelmed. "T-Thank you." she answered, giving a nod, then left.

Back at her desk, she clutched her chest, trying to slow her heart down. The rest of the day had been uneventful, with very little contact with Sesshomaru. At the end of the day however, that had changed. He usually stayed much later then her, and she had been sending him a message every night before she left asking if he would need anything. Each time, he had answered the same: " _That's fine, thank you for your work today._ " And she would leave. As she was gathering her things, before she had sent her message, Sesshomaru had come out of his office and stood in front of her desk. "I will be walking you out tonight, Rin-san." Rin jumped, she hadn't seen him there, and flushed. "S-Sure, I'm just about to leave." He nodded, and waited patiently for her to gather her things.

When she was ready, she moved around her desk and he walked her out of the office, holding the door for her on the way out. Rin thanked him in a squeaky voice as she slid by him, her heart thumping at their closeness again. In the elevator they rode down silently, but Sesshomaru kept his phone in his pocket. She could tell he wasn't looking at her, but somehow she felt his eyes on her. As they stepped out into the lobby, heads turned at the sight of him. Then they turned to her. It was a world of men, demon and human, around them. Suddenly, his arm was around her waist. His hand rested firmly on her hip as he guided her through the lobby, his muscled arm propelling her gently.

Rin was now fighting very hard to ignore what she now knew was a giveaway thumping furiously in her chest. There were whispers around them from his actions, but clearly no one dared to say anything. He kept a distance between their bodies, still, and Rin wished he would close that distance. This was nothing she had expected. As they crossed the large distance she watched his reactions. Men that turned to look at her met fiery gold eyes and instantly turned away. No whistle from the security desk this time, only purposely misdirected eyes.

Once they were out of the building and on the street she expected him to release her, but he didn't. He did slow their pace however. The parking garage was just around the corner, and their spaces were right next to each other. At her car, he released her and she missed his touch instantly. "Thank you for walking me Sesshomaru-sama." She hoped her disappointment wasn't evident in her voice. He was watching her now, and she shifted under his gaze. "You're welcome, little one." He left her then, moving away from her and into his car. It roared to life and he pulled from his spot, exploding from the garage and out into the street. Rin had dazedly driven back to the apartment, hazily made herself dinner, then sat down in the living room to call Sango and tell her the results of the dress experiment. The next day, he offered to walk her to her car again, and held her waist through the lobby again. It was now her favorite part of the day. And she hadn't even had to dress up.

...

"Aw, he's jealous!" Kagome cried as Rin finished her story. "No, I don't think so..." Rin mumbled. Kagome put down the shirt she had been about to try on and sat next to Rin on the bed. "Sure sounds like Inuyasha in a crowd. Dog demons are very possessive you know. Explains the security guard too, and that's probably why he greets all of his appointments before you can even do your job." Rin shook her head, blush giving her away. Kagome threw an arm around her and pulled her close. "My little Rin, all grown up and in love!" she cried, mock crying. Rin flailed, pushing her away. "I don't love him, besides he's a full-blood demon and has no interest in humans." It sounded false, even to her. "Mmhmm. Sure. Not like it runs in the family or anything." "Anyways," Kagome continued "We can't just ignore the truth. So, moving forward, how are you going to trap this dog demon?" Rin was stunned again by Kagome's almost bipolar opinion switch on her contact with Sesshomaru, but she was extremely grateful for the help. She needed it.

...

A/N: Yay, relationship development! Finally! Not just random fluff and dancing lol Again, go back and re-read, it's A LOT cleaner now plot-wise and grammar wise. Another chapter will come VERY soon, as I have lots more to post. Thinking tomorrow? N-E-WAYZ, love you all, thank you so much again for being beautiful readers reviews, following, etc etc. And for T-Bone for helping me through my dead-ends. This would not exist without him. Til next time you sexy beasts! :D


	9. Chapter 9: The Incentive

Chapter 9:

The Incentive

Sesshomaru had spent the weekend researching the Higurashi's. Naraku's piqued interest in Rin had been driving a stake of concern into his brain for the past week. He needed to know why demons are attracted to her so fervently. The looks in the lobby last week had only confirmed those suspicions. Demon and human mating was not an entirely new concept at all, but demons being almost entranced by a human woman was an anomaly. He was currently assuming he too was caught in this spell, so hence his almost public announcement of interest through the lobby his own building. He also openly ignored the fact that he had enjoyed every second of having her on his arm in public. And even though the demon lurking in the back of his mind _was_ laughing at his denial, he ignored that along with his admittance in his workplace.

His research had been more than fruitful. First, he had discovered they were one of the oldest families in Japan. He had next discovered that women in their family carried some kind of magical power that seemed to pass from kin to kin. The general information was oblique, but with some digging and using his security clearance to access things he really probably shouldn't, he was able to find what this "power" was. A jewel - a jewel created by a powerful priestess long, long ago. Before his time even. The Shikon Jewel. The Jewel had been used secretly throughout Japanese history to purge evil demons and keep peace in whichever province it had ended up in. General prosperity followed the Jewel and it's keepers, the Higurashi's. Despite it's ominous reputation, and general misfortune that seemed to follow it. He also found many tragic deaths' and Higurashi clan members meeting ill-fated ends. Clearly they could holster it, but only slightly. It was still a ruin in their family. He then discovered that around the same time the virus had emerged among demons that had stopped their birth rates, the whole family had disappeared, emerging in the late seventies with the opening of her grandfather's company. There was nothing on the Shikon Jewel after the families disappearance - Sesshomaru felt it had to be related. He also remembered the flash of energy that had knocked him out the first time he had met Rin. It must be Kagome, she must be the heir to the Jewel. What did this all mean though? Somehow, this was all connected. He needed to know how.

Hours of research later he found what he thought he was looking for. A study, being conducted out of a Tokyo university, had showed an archaic artifact being examined, and it possibly having an ability to cure the infertility of demon males and females. The study was shut down a few months ago and had moved to a privately funded organization...run by the Higurashi's. Another connection. The artifact must be the Jewel. And somehow it was going to cure the most imminent problem in modern history. He had to find more.

...

Needless to say, he was more than a bit frustrated and exhausted by the time he found himself in front of the door to his office Monday morning. He hesitated for a moment, knowing the object of this now-fruitless hunt, the epicenter of the chaos in his life, was right behind that door. He could smell the lingering of her perfume on the door handle. It wasn't his, he also noticed, and for some reason this too was frustrating for him. In that second in which he assessed his predicament none of what was going on inside of him reflected through his features or into his posture. It only appeared as if he had taken a breath before opening the door between his previous brisk stride down the hallway. She would be able to see the security cameras throughout the entrance and hallway of course. So hence his reserve. He entered. His stride never broke as he spanned the space between the entrance and his office doors, and his polite nod towards the girl was flawless as well. His glance that accompanied the nod towards her was what did him in however. Her warm eyes seemed to continuously have that effect on him. She was beautiful, as always, and dressed in an outfit he had bought for her, to his demon's pleasure and his dismay. But today something was slightly different. He entered his office, not missing a beat outwardly, but inside he felt doom. Her smell! Beneath the sweet scent of her hair, the smell of her skin, the slightly-musky and sexy perfume, there was something else. The tinge of cinnamon and ripeness hanging in the air around her was not in full bloom yet, but soon. The smell that accompanied it was similar to what he had scented from her in the club when she had been dancing with Naraku that night, and soon it would be the same one that had started this entire fiasco years ago. He had not thought the pull of it would still have this effect on him, but his tongue was now tracing elongated fangs and his knuckles were crackling as he fought to keep his joints from shaping and stretching into large paws.

' _Of course this would happen eventually you idiot!_ ' he chastised himself and took more than a few deep breaths to regain his composure. With each slow exhale his fangs shrunk and his bones reformed to anthropomorphic guidelines. Sesshomaru made his way to his desk, mind spinning. A few moments later there was the usual light knocking at his doors, precisely on time he noticed with a grimace, and he called for her to enter gruffly. When she entered then closed the door, a slight breeze blew from behind her and her scent hit him full force. There was a roar inside of his head, almost maniacal with his inability to ignore it. He could feel his pupils dilating, his digits growing- "I believe the plants have been overwatered Rin-san. I would ask that you leave me alone this morning. Cancel my meetings until after lunch as well." She had frozen at his sudden and demanding outburst, quite different from his normal laissez-faire conversation style. She now looked nothing short of a shocked rabbit under a hunter's eye. He noticed her finely-painted crimson fingernails clasping the watering can in her hands, almost desperately. She looked hurt as she bit her lip, nodded, then turned to leave. Flowers of her hair, cinnamon from under her skin, and now another new and yet familiar stronger smell over all of that. He had smelt it on other humans, but had never registered their lowly emotions enough to comprehend the depth of it. It hung heavily just above her shoulders and around her head like a hood. Sadness and disappointment, bitter and cold. His demon reared again, and Sesshomaru was forced to place his forehead in his palm, successfully covering his face as his eyes were now the color of hellfire.

He knew there had been a ragged, almost rough edge to his voice when he had spoken to her, and clearly this had represented to her as a reprimand of some kind. His demon was roiling; her upset was wreaking havoc on a side of it he had not known had existed until this exact moment. Something that could relate to her very human sadness. He did not emphasize, but he could not stand her being unhappy. The stress of him being the cause of this sadness felt as if it were pulling his cells apart. She needed to be out of this room, away from him immediately! And yet his demon would pull her to him and never again let go, just to make sure she never felt sad again. All of it was impossible and his head was now pounding from it. She stopped, just in front of the doors, turning back to face him. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama if I've somehow offended you, but the plants really are in need of a watering after the weekend-" "Leave now Rin." He cut her off voice deep and harsh, his resistance failing more and more each second she stood there. He heard her inhale sharply, then she turned abruptly and left, slamming the door behind her.

He cringed to himself once alone at his rude reaction to her protest, but as soon as the door was closed her scent was muffled and his mind started to clear. His eyes changed, his claws shortened, and the pounding in his head where his demon was growling in protest became a dull roar now. He sighed and rose from his desk going into his private bathroom and opening the cabinet behind the mirror over the sink extracting a bottle of aspirin. He didn't often, if ever really, rely on human medicines, but he knew the headache would be with him all day. He took double the demon-recommended dosage and placed the bottle back on the shelf closing the cabinet solidly. Back to his desk as his mind furiously tried to find a way to avoid the girl sitting right behind those doors, which were now a barrier for his self-control. He needed to find the reason, the cause for this unstoppable attraction. He needed to know _why_ he was so powerless before this small creature.

...

Rin was in shock, sitting rigid at her desk. ' _What did I do?_ ' she had asked herself at least a hundred times now. His brusque and almost-rude responses to her presence had been enough of a hint in itself, but outright interrupting her and essentially banishing her? It had blown away all her resolutions from her talks with Kagome over the weekend. Having gotten (in a round-about way) her cousin's approval she had spent extra time getting ready this morning. She had hated to admit that she had missed him over the weekend, but she had. He was only one floor above her all weekend, yet it had felt like oceans of distance. Something in her chest had ached as she tried to cope with their separation, and now she felt tears leak from the corners of her eyes. ' _Get a hold of yourself Rin! Nothing says you have to fall apart just because he didn't want to talk to you this morning!_ ' her common sense snapped at her. She wiped them away gently, trying not to smear her elegant makeup. And now, with her reality clear with the reprimand from her inner self, a new vigor overcame her as she tried to gain control over the pain in her chest.

She cancelled all his appointments in the system as he had asked, slightly curious as to his sudden and extreme withdrawal from his normal schedule. If she had learned anything it was that Sesshomaru was not a creature of randomness or change. Despite this however she began making a few calls to inform of the cancellations, where applicable. When she was finished she went over some purchasing reports, deciding what was important for Sesshomaru to see and what was not. As she worked she mulled over her thoughts and she found her hurt was turning into anger. ' _I've done nothing wrong! He had no right to speak to me that way, I should go in there and teach him a lesson in humility-_ ' Her train of thought was interrupted suddenly when an instant message from the security desk popped onto her screen with a bright little ring. She almost jumped, even though it was not loud, and brought the message up, accepting the video chat.

A wolf-demon guard she was not familiar with was on the other end, looking ruffled and grumpy. "Yes, there's a human female here, she claims you invited her to lunch?" Clearly the guard did not believe whoever was there in the lobby. "Some _human female_?! Well geez wolf-demon-security-guard don't judge a book by it's cover!" Rin smiled to herself as she heard what could only be Sango protesting from the opposite end of the desk. She was not however visible to her from this angle. "Yes, I know her, you can give her clearance into the office lobby." "That's right, I have clearance! Hi Rin-chan!" Sango's sideways face suddenly appeared on the edge of the screen and Rin giggled at the outrage on the guard's face. "Hi Sango-chan!" she called back waving cheerily. "M'am, please, you can't lean over the desk!" There was some muffled struggling and the camera on the guard's computer fell to the ground off the top of his monitor and Rin caught a flash of Sango's long ponytail and the guard's waving arms, shooing her back. The video cut out there and a few minutes later the security system informed her Sango was outside.

She allowed the girl entrance and rose from her seated position to meet her in the doorway. Sango immediately swallowed her in a strong embrace, then pulled back all smiles. "Hey girl, what's up?" Sango asked, voice loud and reverberating through the lobby then she gave her a wink. Rin decided this seemed a good a time as any to excuse herself for lunch. Even if it was an hour early. She was angry with him and decided she could at least call her own fate by deciding when she could leave. Despite his wishes. "Not much Sango-chan. Was thinking of taking an early lunch, wanna head out with me?" she motioned towards the door, giving Sango a meaningful look. The other girl caught on immediately and nodded. "Sure! There's a great cafe down the street, they have an awesome lunch menu, let's go check it out." "Great, I'll grab my things." Rin gave Sango an appreciative smile and made her way back to her desk to grab her purse. Sango followed behind her and as Rin sat back down to clock out she took a seat on the edge of the desk. "This is a pretty nice space you've got here." Sango commented, eyeing the fancy new computer and the new smartphone she was sliding into her purse. Rin sighed. "Yeah, it can feel pretty tight in here though." she frowned as she saw Sango grinning devilishly. "Trouble with the boss? Have you jumped his bones yet?" she asked coyly, her tone full of mischief. Rin straightened up from under the desk glaring at her furiously. ' _Bringing that up in here? Doesn't she know he's right through that door?_ ' Her eyes fell past Sango's shoulder before she could retort however where she saw Sesshomaru in the doorway of his office. She froze, caught by the almost reproachful look on his face.

"Rin-san, I thought my appointments had all been cancelled for the day." His voice was cold, as he eyed Sango wearily. Rin saw him take in Sango's attire, informal as usual. She had a battered t-shirt with a print of the Buddhist-palm on it and small holes throughout with a pair of faded light jeans and old jogging sneakers. Sango had pulled her waist-length hair high on her head, and braided through her ponytail were multi-colored beads. Sango, without flinching, slipped from the desk and gave a deep respectful bow. When she rose, her smile was blinding. "Sesshomaru-san! We didn't have a chance to meet at the wedding, I'm a friend of Rin and Kagome's, Amori Sango, pleasure to meet you!" Sesshomaru's eyebrow flew skywards and he looked pointedly to Rin. She felt a flare of anger at him again, and ignored his obvious disapproval. "Don't worry, we won't be bothering you long, Sango and I are heading out to lunch. I'll be back in an hour." She then took her purse, swung it over her shoulder, moved around her desk, took Sango's hand, and left not looking behind her once. "Okay...catch you later, Sesshomaru-san!" Sango called cheerily into the awkward silence as Rin pulled her from the office.

Outside in the corridor to the elevator, Sango pulled Rin to a stop as she almost bolted for the lift. "Hun, slow down, what's going on, did I miss something? You're acting like you're on an emotional roller-coaster." she demanded, sounding slightly worried. Rin turned on her, fuming. "Why would you say something so careless right in front of him? I'm embarrassed enough already!" She hadn't meant to yell at Sango, but it had just slipped out. "Woah, woah, slow down Rin. Take a deep breath then tell me what's going on." Sango's voice was forgiving, level, and patient and Rin felt tears blossoming again in light of her previously-conceived control. "Sango, I just don't know what to do with how I feel about him. He yelled at me today. I hadn't even done anything, and he ripped right into me. I hate that I'm so sensitive with him, everything just hurts so much!" Sango sighed and placed an arm around Rin, her shoulders were now shaking with suppressed tears. "It's okay, hun. Love sucks, it really does. I'm sure there's some explanation for his behavior, even if you don't know what it is yet. Come on, let's grab some lunch you can tell me all about it."

...

Sesshomaru paced restlessly in front of his desk, having accomplished nothing since the girl had left with that hippie-looking jester for a prohibited lunchtime. He had fought every fibre of his being that called for him to be out in the world with her. In her state she should not be anywhere without him. Soon she would bloom, and she was at her peak for mating right now as a result. That was it, he had to send her home. He would go with her, get her back to the apartment safe and sound, where she would then be under his watchful eye. Yet he knew, if he let himself follow that path his intentions would be completely obvious to her, finally.

As he paced he began to truly contemplate the idea that he had already been too transparent to her and completely blinded himself. In the past courtship had always been easy. With demon females it was easy. If he had gotten his last lover Kagura that specially-made perfume, the apartment, and the entire hand-picked wardrobe she would be panting next to his lap. However human women were apparently much more subtle. Possibly even delicate. He was not used to an actual chase, and to top it off he was barely able to admit he had been courting her at all. The decisions he had made, the work he had put into her living quarters had all felt like generosity towards newly-legal kin. Or so he had told himself. He had told himself again and again he found no pleasure in spoiling her, in hiring a stylist to assemble the wardrobe. No peace so deep it touched his soul came over him from providing her with the safest automobile on the market, while also providing for her financially. His pacing slowed slightly as he tried to analyze this enjoyment from these actions that he had been fighting so reverently more closely. He had never been one for inner reflection. Decisions and their consequences had always played out easily in his mind, Like pieces of a puzzle gliding together with ease. In the past years however this resolution had abandoned him, purely concerning Rin. ' _This Sesshomaru has gone so far as to lie to himself._ ' The thought was resounding and made him stop mid-step. The direct result of this epiphany was a stream of what could only be doubt. Feeling alien to himself, he reviewed his reasons for running to America. It had, of course, not been a daring business venture for an emerging market as he had told his father and half-brother, but in fact he had run. She had been a young, meek _girl_ , and demon or no, he could not rob her of a life. Once mated, he mated eternally. He had heard some species of demons that had fallen in love with humans had even extended the depth of their emotion to elongate the human's life far beyond normal means. He would take everything from her to love her.

He had chosen to come back, not because he had felt a need to be back in control of their Japanese branch, but because he had hoped the correct amount of time had passed. And it had. She had bloomed into a gorgeous woman, but was still only a mere quarter of the way through her life-span. He did not know yet if she would be willing to bond with him for life. She had obviously taken no lovers yet, despite her perfection and beauty, and he would not take any future ones from her. She should be with her own kind, with a human male who would take care of her and give her the emotion he felt he lacked. That could give her children. Yet around her, still, he was unsealed. The logic he reviewed now so easily and so clearly was lost in a fog of lust and need as soon as her eyes met his.

The conversation with his father when he had allowed himself to come back into society echoed through his mind now. The love his father had found had indeed brought him back from what had seemed like death. He had stayed isolated and buried for hundreds of years. His half-brother had even fallen victim to a human woman, and claimed she was not bothered by the eternity of their bond. But Rin was so pure. She could not know what she would be getting into. This is always where these thoughts brought him, and it was usually enough to curtail his lust and his demon's complaints. Today however, all that happened was a flash of the night he had rescued her from Naraku, and the look on her face as she had danced with him. Anger, hot and harsh, pooled into his stomach, something else alien until recently. His demon began fighting back. She had displayed signs, she had demonstrated attraction to him as well, she clearly sought his attention. She was not afraid of his demon and had been able to calm him when he himself had no control. Also how much he had encouraged those emotions she obviously felt. He had flirted with her for goodness sake! ' _I am not indecisive at all, it would seem. Simply fighting truth._ ' It was as this thought broke through his mind, he knew what needed to be done; he needed to make a decision, which for him was easy. His demon was almost gleeful as he walked briskly from the office and made his way out into the lobby. To find her.

...

Rin was lost in thought as she made her way back from the cafe. Sango had left her after receiving a phone call from the research lab conducting the project she had been heading. She had apologized profusely and paid for their lunch, throwing the money onto the table and giving Rin a rushed hug. She had given no details for her distress only that her recent experiment had changed drastically and they needed her there for testing the results. Rin wondered why there had been a hint of fear and excitement in Sango's deep eyes as she had hugged her goodbye, it must have something to do with the "development". She pushed it to the back of her mind and prepared herself for the re-entry to the building.. After being almost chastised by Sesshomaru she had openly gone on break early and had left in a huff. She remembered the authority that she had seen in him a few times now, and shivered as she pondered how he would treat open disobedience. Her feet had unconsciously led her the long way back, and as she took a quick look to her phone she realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

Fumbling, she shoved her phone back into her purse and pulled the strap over her shoulder, securing it diagonally across her chest. She would have to sprint a little if she wished to be on time, and she quickly denied to herself it was because of fear of Sesshomaru's reaction. Somewhere between this rushed exchange of purse securing to sprinting she banged into the slim figure of a man in front of her. She stumbled backwards at the rough contact and almost fell, but recovered somehow and immediately fell into a contrite bow. Being clumsy, she was rather used to ramming into people in the crowded streets, and knew perfectly the social protocol for her rudeness. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed from her bowed position. The low chortle from above her had her raising her head as soon as she recognized the sugared voice. "Forgive me, little mouse, for being in the way." ' _Naraku!_ ' Rin felt her body going rigid as she met the eyes of the demon who had swept her away just a short time ago. He was stunningly handsome again, no sign of the beast that had emerged that night. She was completely off-guard, having forgotten he could look like anything but that evil creature that had appeared in the club after tricking her into being with him. She felt her mouth hanging open at the sight of him. Naraku was eyeing her almost bemusedly, seemingly enjoying her shock. "W-What are you doing here?" she blurted. The edges of his mouth curled up in an almost cat-like fashion. "Am I not allowed in this part of Tokyo, out on the streets?" Rin closed her mouth, beginning to recover her wits and tried to hide the pounding of her heart, warning her to flee. Naraku's eyes darkened and his nostrils flared. Suddenly, his eyes were like dark pools and she felt she was falling into them. People brushed by them on the street, and the heat and noise seemed to fade from her senses. "I'm here on business." Naraku supplied, not breaking his gaze from hers.

Rin felt her head spinning again, as it had the last time occasionally when she had met him. She was dizzy and lightheaded. Which is probably why when Naraku slipped an arm around her waist and began guiding her, she stumbled along with him. A small voice in the back of her mind was yelling at her to fight, to push his arm off of her, but her body would not listen. Naraku's eyes were no longer on hers, but she saw nothing but those twin pools still. They encompassed all of her vision and kept her muffled. They made their way down the street and away from her destination; away from the safety of the crowded street. "That stupid dog had no idea what he had with you, little mouse. The other Higurashi got away from me, but you...you will do fine." Naraku whispered into her ear as they walked down the sidewalk and past the busy shoppers and brightly lit stores. Panic was engulfing her now as he mentioned Kagome, and a repulsed shiver went down her spine. Still her feet marched forwards and she stayed under his spell. She knew now what Naraku had done to her. He was controlling her body, her mind. Kagome's voice was suddenly in her head, warning her of dangerous Naraku was. ' _Not really helpful now._ ' The small voice chided. Naraku lifted the hair lying loosely around her ear and he inhaled it deeply. "And you're ripe for mating, how easily this little mouse wandered into my den. I've been waiting for you to leave that damned tower he's had you locked in for dayssss." He literally hissed as he spoke, and exhaled onto her neck. Rin felt a chill spreading slowly through her veins. ' _Think Rin, think! You grew up in a temple, there must be something you learned!_ ' The small voice had become louder, clearer. Naraku had been brusquely guiding her down smaller and smaller streets, and the amount of people had lessened. She had to think fast. Then she remembered.

The summer before she had left for school she had gone to visit Kagome when she had gone on one of her "retreats". Her last few years of high school had become more focused on her spiritual training, and suddenly she had begun going into the mountains alone. Apparently, Gramps had brought in a mentor for her a priestess by the name of Kaede. When Rin asked Kagome about the training, she would grumble about the Shikon Jewel and change the topic. The last time she had visited Kagome at the temple she had been wearing the Jewel openly around her neck, a first. She marveled at it. The Shikon had always been a name spoken in hushed words behind doors typically closed to her, but Kagome's carefree attitude towards it had kept Rin feeling secure and safe from the mysterious and obviously ominous power.

Her and Kagome had stayed up for hours together those nights, and occasionally snuck some of the beer Kagome had stolen from the kitchens. One of these giggly, semi-drunken nights, Kagome had begun talking about her training with the Jewel. She had also been studying demons for the past few years in order to better understand the origins of the Jewel. Rin struggled through these memories now, trying to remember anything Kagome had said that would now be useful. Kagome's slightly slurred speech was around her now when she had spoken of the ability some demons had for hypnosis and even, in the case of older more powerful demons, even control: ' _Demon mind control stems from fear...if I can overcome my fear of him I can break his powers for a moment, that may be all I need!_ ' she remembered. The shade around her mind began to fade slightly as she felt her power and awareness increase. She quickly found the one thing that made her feel safe, cared for. The power of this radiated through her. ' _Yes! I need to not be afraid of him!_ ' Rin was intently focused now, channeling everything she had left into conquering her terror of him by holding onto the ability to feel that safe and that kind of love, and who brought it out of her.

She felt Naraku tense next to her, stopping his advance. "What are you doing?" Rin would have jumped for joy if she could have at the nervous panic in his voice. The honey was gone, the sweetness was gone. His words no longer felt like a shroud over her mind. The twin pools of his eyes began to fade as suddenly colors became vivid around her again. She could feel the warmth of the sun, and the chill dissipated from her blood. The noise of the busy street, at their backs now, was suddenly gloriously loud. Rin pushed away from him, throwing her arms into his side. She must have taken him by complete surprise, as he made a " _whumph_ "-ing noise and released her. Rin jumped back, getting out of his immediate reach, panting with her efforts. Her mind was clear, but her body was logy, still recovering. "How did you do that?!" Naraku was yelling, eyes flashing dangerously at her, teeth bared. Rin kept taking steps backwards, but she straightened and faced him she met his eyes full-on, her own fierce with determination. Her sudden voracity clearly took Naraku by surprise yet again, and his dark orbs widened the slightest amount, pupils dilating. ' _Who's afraid now?_ ' Rin thought, feeling a surge of energy. She held his eyes, feeling a strange power welling deep in her stomach filling her with warmth and strength. Naraku must have seen this surge in her somehow, because he took a full step back from her. Rin felt relief, as she was almost certain the source of her newfound feeling of power was only a state of mind, and he was a _very_ powerful demon. He would win this fight. In a flash Naraku straightened and regained his composure. He was once again the handsome body she had bumped into out on the street. His eyes twinkled evilly as he smiled at her and raised his arm. "I will not underestimate you again Higurashi Rin." The mouth that spoke the words were curved in a smile, though the words themselves dripped poison.

Naraku flung his arm wide in front of him and there was a burst of dark smoke that enveloped his form. And then he was gone. The illusion of the smoke disappeared with him, leaving Rin very alone on a very empty street. She held her breath for a moment longer, making sure he was truly gone, then she turned and bolted for the bustling street behind her. Once she reached it she leaned over, placing her trembling hands on her knees. Her adrenaline was pumping through her relentlessly, flushing her cheeks and forcing her to try to take a few deep breaths. She straightened, closed her eyes, and felt a deep sense of displacement. She had used her feelings for Sesshomaru to fend off Naraku, and now she needed to be near him. She had accepted how she felt, and needed to tell him. More than anything. She took off running back towards him and his tower.

...

Sesshomaru had only made it out into the long hallway to the elevator down to the lobby when he heard the elevator dock on his floor. He could smell her from here. _'Why did I let her leave?!'_ he thought abashedly. The doors slid open seamlessly and out stepped Rin. She looked flustered. His brow creased when her smell accosted him. Fear, happiness (which he relished secretly), and another scent he knew somehow. His eyes narrowed venomously. ' _Naraku._ '. His demon roared at him viciously, but he maintained his outward togetherness. She was trying to hurry, he could see this, probably due to her lateness, but she came to a hearty stop when she spied him at the end of the corridor. His anger at Naraku's barely-lingering scent on her skin (' _He had touched her!_ ' his brain screamed at him) faded almost instantly. There was a flush to her cheeks that was incredibly becoming, and her hair hung around her like a silky halo. ' _She does this to me all the time!_ ' He yelled at himself, trying to get a grip. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have something I need to tell you-" "You're late, Rin." He heard the words as they came from his mouth, and they were harsh.

She flinched, looking ashamed. "I apologize Sesshomaru-sama-" "Where is Naraku?" He interrupted her again, and he almost smacked himself as he heard the anger in his voice. He was jealous. That's what this feeling was curling in his stomach. And he was taking it out on her. Who knew emotions had directions to be aimed as well as consequences? And if aimed at the wrong target could negatively effect someone. He may never get used to these concepts. Rin looked shocked, making her large eyes appear even larger. "He...attacked me on my way back." "He did what?" His voice rang out in the distance between them with a stern authority. If he had been in his dog form, his hackles would have been raised. "I was on my way back here after Sango and I had lunch and he found me and somehow he managed to get into my mind-" "You escaped?" he interrupted her yet again and she looked almost frustrated with him now. "Yes, Kagome taught me to use my feelings to resist a demon's mind control and he fled-" Her voice was rough as she explained to him, and she was clearly nervous and ranting. When she explained her escape all of Sesshomaru's preconceived notions of what to say to her left him. She had stopped herself mid-sentence and now looked embarrassed, which only came off as demure to him. At the knowledge that Naraku had fled Sesshomaru had two quick impressions. The first was a sense of hilarity. He almost burst out laughing, but stopped himself with the second completely consuming realization. He _knew_ Naraku had attacked her because she was in heat, he knew Naraku would not give up so easily. Clearly he and the demon needed to have a talk. He felt his talons itching to rip into the other demon's flesh.

"You fought him off?" was all he managed after all of this analyzation, but instead of the laughter he felt from the situation he heard skepticism in his voice. Rin bit her bottom lip, still meek, and nodded. Sesshomaru tried not to growl lustily as he watched her torture that lip. His emotions were so sharp and mercurial around her. He needed to get her out of here immediately, he needed to keep her safe. He needed to eliminate the threat, to take care of Naraku once and for all. He just needed a contained place to put her while he tracked Naraku down and to insure her protection he needed someone to watch her. He, luckily, had solutions to all of those current problems. Set in his ability to make these decisions despite how he felt he spoke in a low, somewhat soft voice: "Rin, gather your things, you're going home." He turned from her swiftly, his heels determined, and used his ID card to open the door and gestured for her to follow. He did not look at her. He could not guarantee his regret and slight panic would not show on his face or in his eyes. He heard her follow behind him slowly.

...

Rin tried to get her bearings. _Again_. She had come back ready to convince him she loved him, the confession heavy on her tongue, almost exploding from her lips as she entered the hallway. She initially hadn't noticed him in her bluster, but her senses had expanded with her adrenaline pulsing and she saw him after only three steps off of the elevator. And immediately froze. The words were gone, the now-devoid declaration leaving her mouth dry and her jaw slack. Her mind seemed to freeze as she took in his rigid stance, his tense posture. The man looked as if he might actually whip her for her presumed insolence. The affectionate looks, lingering touches, gifts and seemingly adoring behaviors all disappeared. He had been nothing but devoid of any understanding, completely her boss. There had been no hint, except in his brief anger, that he felt anything but a professional disappointment in her. It had hurt, him yelling at her, and the shame she had felt had been unexplainable, despite the obtainment of her recent emotional clarity towards him. Now he was sending her home? She had just been attacked, had wanted to give him her love, had assumed he would reciprocate and now he was banishing her for the second time. What crime had she committed, besides taking an early lunch and coming back a few minutes late?

Her head hung low, her mind heavy with her shame as she followed him into the office. His door was ajar and he was inside at his desk typing furiously into his computer by the time she reached her desk. She logged out of her computer, locked the screen then watched him precariously but carefully around the edge of the door. The crack was just enough that she could catch most of his side profile as he typed. There was a fury in his face that was stark on his sharp features. She was again struck by how beautiful he was. God-like in a way. And she had always hated using that statement for expressing male beauty, but he was just flawless. She wanted to touch his sharp cheekbones, see if they could cut her. She wanted to touch him to see if he _could_ be touched.

Rin jumped when she realized he was looking back at her suddenly, those golden eyes seemingly seeing straight through her. She flushed and looked away from him, hopefully before he saw too much of her. She began to dig through her purse, looking for her phone as an excuse to look away. Before she had it in hand, but what had felt like an hour later, Sesshomaru glided from his office with his suit-jacket on his arm. "Come Rin." He would not look at her, and, almost thankful due to her rattled nerves, she nodded and rose from her seat, knees almost giving out immediately under her then followed him out. It took her a moment to realize that he intended to leave with her. ' _Perhaps he's walking me down to my car?_ ' They walked down the hallway and made it to the elevator in what seemed like tense silence. Rin sneaked a glance at him from the corner of her eyes. He was looking ahead determinedly, lips set in a straight line. She found herself focusing on those lips, and a stray mysterious thought wondered what they tasted like. If those were sharp and unyielding as well. A chill went through her as she remembered Naraku's attack suddenly. All of that adrenaline had disappeared at his disapproval of her lateness and Naraku's presence. The rest hadn't helped. She didn't think she had done anything wrong, but now she was afraid she had upset him, especially with his grave demeanor.

She heard a rustle of soft fabric and then he draped his jacket around her slightly-shivering shoulders. Rin felt the warmth immediately and hadn't even realized she had been cold or shivering. She felt a bit of hope rekindle and she looked up to him fully once she realized what he he'd done. He kept his eyes forward, pointedly not looking at her. She was enveloped in the strong scent of sandalwood and nighttime from the jacket and she gripped the collar where it rested around her neck, pulling it tighter around her. She inhaled deeply and her shivering stopped. "Thank you." she whispered, happy for at least some form of the man who had danced so sweetly with her once. He nodded, making a gruff, yet formally polite acknowledgment in response. The elevator arrived and the doors slid open. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her into the elevator swiftly. Rin could feel the heat of his palm through the jacket and she felt her face flush again with his touch. Her heart leapt with the connection and when he dropped his hand heavily after they were in the elevator on their floor she felt her heart drop with it. She was still confused as to why he was leaving with her. Maybe he wasn't busy for the rest of the day and decided to take off early? No, that contradicted everything in his demeanor. Plus, she had looked briefly at his schedule just before Sango had swept her off for lunch and it was as packed as it ever was. How could he just leave? And why?

When the doors opened again he stepped out before her and held the doors with one arm and the other gestured for her to proceed. Again very politely. She gripped his jacket even tighter and stepped out into the lobby. He followed just behind her, and as they passed the security desk his arm wrapped around her waist protectively. This time was more forward, and incredibly obvious Her face could only be crimson now, and she let him again gently lead her out the door and towards the garage. She assumed, at this point, he would be walking her to her car to send her home. But instead, as they exited the building and walked into the top level of the underground parking garage, he led her down the first row and away from her car parked on the left side and to the car next to it. A brand new Nissan GT-R in black. It was the closest spot towards the security entrance gate. Rin had seen this car before pulling in in the mornings and had been curious as to its owner. She didn't know much about cars, having never owned one, but she came from money. Therefore she knew an expensive car when she saw one. It was sleek in all the right places, and the frame proclaimed it a speed demon. She looked up to him, unsure as to why he still didn't take her to her car. He instead led her directly to the passenger's door and opened it using his thumbprint, and turned to look at her openly.

She felt very small wrapped in his jacket and next to his powerful status symbol of a car. His face was softer then it had been upstairs, and his eyes seemed to be drinking her in. "Um, what about my car?" was all she could think to ask. ' _Come on girl, we've been over this, pull it together!_ ' His brow furrowed slightly (' _Possibly in confusion?_ ') at her question, and she immediately felt stupid for asking it. "I'll have someone bring it out once we get back." Rin nodded meekly then slipped into the passenger's seat the bucket of the seat almost swallowing her. Sesshomaru closed the door then almost glided around to the driver's side. He swung himself into the seat then started the car with a roar of the engine that shook Rin almost to her core, and they were off.

Her brain immediately went into overdrive for all the reasons to explain why this was happening. "Why are you taking me home?" Rin blurted after they spent the first ten minutes in silence, She was reeling and the last question she could have cared about at that moment is the one that slipped out. Sesshomaru kept his eyes alert on the road before them, but he answered in a matter-of-fact manner: "I have matters to attend to concerning Naraku. His attack on you cannot go unpunished, and while you are safe under my watch, I do not wish to leave you alone while I take care of this so I will be calling my half-brother in to watch over you. I believe Kagome will be with him as well." His eyes moved to her's for a second, then they were gone again. "Oh." Rin whispered, having no other real response and trying to contain the cheering that burst out in her mind. ' _Safe under his watch? He's jealous and he's protecting me!_ '. All her other questions had been answered so easily, and her blush would certainly never fade now.

...

Rin's hands shook slightly as she fumbled with her keys trying to open her door. Sesshomaru stood behind her, appearing to loom over her. He had stayed by her side the entire way up to her apartment, hand softly on the small of her back, and kept close to her even now. She could feel all of his focus at once the entire time. He was keeping a steady eye on her but also on their surroundings as if he expected Naraku to be tucked into the ceiling tile. As she opened the door his hand was still resting on her back and he guided her into her own apartment. Once inside he locked the door and set the alarm. She realized why the codes had been set before she moved in. "I think I'll be okay now, thank you Sesshomaru-sama." She surprised herself by sounding completely competent, but she felt she was wringing her hands together. She couldn't help being nervous. He seemed enormous, standing in her foyer. His knowledge of the security system and the way he calmly asserted his dominance inside her personal space made the apartment more his than hers right now.

"I will not leave you until Inuyasha arrives." Rin dropped her hands, stunned yet again by his possessive, commanding tone. So strict! Rin sighed and slipped out of her heels, dropping them by the other pairs by the door. "Fine, okay. Make yourself at home I guess." Her tone was exasperated. She obviously would not talk him into leaving, so she would have to become accommodated to his moved past her then and into the kitchen. She wondered if he had been waiting for her permission. He found her teapot and began filling it with water. Rin felt her mouth drop open with the ease in which he moved through her kitchen. "Um, okay. I'm going to change real quick..." she awkwardly made her way to the back of the apartment towards her bedroom. Once inside she shut the door and collapsed, sitting, onto her bed.

This whole situation was so weird! And getting weirder! He had placed his hands on her every moment he could on the way out and into the building and she reveled in this remembering his past compliments and their dances. After he had admitted to protecting her and had driven her home, she felt the need to confess more then ever. She stood and slipped out of her skirt and top, deciding to keep the sexy underwear. A small voice in the back of her head encouraged her, and she blushed again at the implication. She picked a loose white t-shirt and a snug pair of yoga pants, pulled her hair out of the now-messy ponytail and ran a brush through it a few times. She left her makeup, and reapplied the lip gloss, giving her lips a fine pink tint. She surveyed herself in the full-length mirror hanging from the closet. ' _There! Completely relaxed, totally casual. This'll show him I don't care he's here._ ' she thought confidently. ' _Why the lip gloss then?_ ' That small contriving voice in the back of her mind giggled at her. She took a deep breath, ignoring it, then left her bedroom. He wasn't in the kitchen and it took her a moment to find him on the couch, comfortable with a cup of tea and another awaiting for her on the coffee table. He had his phone out in his free hand and was focusing intently on it. Rin cleared her throat to alert him of her presence, but of course he already knew she was there. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch.

"I'm glad you made yourself at home." Rin heard the sarcasm in her own voice. His eyes rose from the backlight of the phone and focused onto hers. There was mirth glittering there, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "You should do your dishes." he responded and nodded towards the overflowing sink. Rin colored again and sat down, taking the mug of tea off of the table. She took a sip, blowing softly on the steaming drink. "Thank you for the tea." she murmured and Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement, eyes back on his phone. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Rin gathered her courage enough to speak. "You said you were protecting me from Naraku. Why?" she watched him as she asked, hoping to see some kind of reaction. If he would take over her house she would at least ask tactless questions. He stopped his typing on his phone, but his face showed no reaction. "I had assumed Naraku's affections were unwanted. Thus my seeking him out. Naraku while having no record, is a dangerous ancient demon. And you are family by law now, I would do the same for any of my family, or valued employees." He answered her levelly and returned to typing.

Rin felt her face fall. "Oh. Of course." She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice, despite how much she wanted to. Sesshomaru looked to her again, and this time he held her gaze. There was something in his eyes that drew her in there, something yearning. Rin felt captivated by him once again, and she realized his face was moving closer to her. ' _Is he going to kiss me?!_ ' She was completely engulfed in his eyes, and she felt dazed by the realization that he was sliding across the couch and closing the distance between them, fast. His hand reached out and cupped her cheek so gently she barely felt it. He used this to pull her lips to his. Rin felt her eyes close impulsively after a moment of paralysis, and his lips then completely captured hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. His hand slipped down to her neck and tilted her head back as his tongue traced the edges of her lips delicately and cautiously. Rin's heart was pounding and that same warmth that only he could draw from her began spreading again into her stomach and quickly lower. Desire, that's what it was. It was frightening to be able to suddenly name it, acknowledge what the decisiveness in his actions and what it meant to her and her body's reaction to it. His tongue continued to tease her lips as he dominated the kiss with a restrained ferocity. His scent surrounded her and the warmth radiating from him was making her dizzy. His hand was still cold on her neck, but his (what might be?) passion fueled it. While he massaged her mouth he took a playful nibble on her bottom lip, seeming to demand more and she broke the kiss then, as a reflexive small moan slipped from her.

A growl rippled from him at her noise of passion and suddenly he was a rushing force upon her. Both of his hands were on her shoulders now and he pulled her closer, reconnecting their mouths and forcing her lips open with his strong tongue immediately. Then he was in her, and Rin had no idea what to do. She froze, completely stunned by this new development. Luckily he did, and he immediately drank her deftly, guiding her with a strength that made her melt back into his hands with the sensations she had never experienced. Her tongue soon responded timidly to his ministrations. Another instinct she had never known she had. She began to answer his experience with some massaging of her own. This time he moaned, low and soft, and she cherished the echo it caused in her mouth. He became tense suddenly, and taking one more gentle and quick nibble on her bottom lip, almost wistfully, he pulled away. In a flash he was back where he had been sitting previously, his hands in his lap. If she didn't know better she might have thought he had never moved an inch. The only difference from previous to his actions was the lack of phone in his hands. Rin, on the other hand, was panting with want, her cheeks tattooed with her flush and completely confused. ' _What the hell?!_ ' her mind screamed in sad panic. ' _Did I do something wrong? Was I not doing it right? Sure I've never done that much before, but he seemed to be enjoying it..._ ' "I apologize Higurashi-san, that was completely inappropriate." He sounded bereft and a little frustrated. His apology hurt. Her vision was spinning and she was still caught up in the hot desire flowing through her veins, but as she opened her mouth to answer there was a knock at the door.

Sesshomaru was off of the couch instantly and answering it. He typed the security code into the panel by the door, and with a hiss the door unlocked. He opened the door and in swept Kagome like a hurricane, completely enraged. "Rin, are you okay? How dare that snake do this to you, I'll kill him!" she sat next to Rin on the couch and wrapped her in a tight hug. Inuyasha followed behind her, and his nose crinkled once inside. He caught sight of Rin's face (the kiss still lingering on her face transparently unbeknownst to Kagome who had missed it in her anger) and his eyebrows shot upwards. He grinned toothily and mischievously, then turned to Sesshomaru whose face was as blank as ever. ' _Of course._ ' Rin thought, angry again. It had been full of life just moments before when he had kissed her, but now it felt as if he were pointedly not trying to look as if he were just passionately making out with her. She supposed to those who knew him they would see it transparently as well. He did not meet Inuyasha's gaze however. He was also resolutely not looking at her either.

Kagome finally released her and began looking her up and down, searching for damage. "I'm fine 'Gome, I promise." she focused back on the girl before her and Kagome hugged her again. "Thank goodness! That bastard is going to pay." The relief in her voice was palpable. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, still avoiding Inuyasha's gleeful looks and Rin's curious eyes. "I will return shortly, once I have eliminated this problem." "Mhmm, you do that." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and Sesshomaru finally shot him a withering look as he swept out the door, not even saying goodbye. "Take care of _what_ problem?" Kagome asked, suspicious. Inuyasha's grin widened (somehow) and he responded with a mocking tone: "Well, I would assume Naraku. He _did_ threaten his mate after all." Kagome bristled and Rin gasped softly. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha then with clear dismissal and focused back on Rin. "Rin are you sure you're okay? You look upset." Kagome asked, clearly worried, and Rin looked to her, uncertain where to begin. "They kissed!" Inuyasha called out and burst out laughing. "Oh, I can't believe he finally worked up the balls to do something about it, this is so great!" he howled, bending over himself. Kagome's mouth fell open and she whipped around to Rin. The guilty look on Rin's face told her everything however, and she sighed exasperated. "All right, tell me what happened." Kagome said, trying to speak over Inuyasha's continuos laughter.

...

A/N: yay! Finally, some romantic progression! Sorry it took so long, but we'll be moving quickly now. I know, I know, Rin could never best Naraku especially if he were to be using powers on her, but give me a little wiggle room this is an alternate reality and I am bending it to my plot whims. I appreciate your tolerance, truly. Some more mild story deficiencies will be popping up, so grit your teeth and bear it for now for the sake of LOOOOOOVVVEEEEE! And smut. Thanks to The Shins! And you! My beautiful readers! I couldn't love you all more if I tried! Please review, follow, favorite, you know le drill. As always for T-Bone.

XOXO


	10. Chapter 10: A Starting Point

Chapter 10:

A Starting Point

A/N: So, this is not a new chapter! This is a rewrite, and I did a dumb thing and deleted the old instead of just replacing it, but some plot has changed...quite a bit, so maybe this will get everyone to read it? I'm so sorry to get ness with your sweet little minds about new content, but it IS on its way. Next few days tops, I'm thinking 1-3 new chapters! Things have been kind of crazy the past few months, and I realized I needed to completely re-do EVERYTHING I had written thus far, and I was determined to get it right! I've been stuck on one point for FOREVER, and kept re-writing and deleting...but, I've got it now, I'm editing the next chapter as we speak and I'm desperately hoping to get it up ASAP, just to make up for this. Do read the chapter though, things have changed!

Sesshomaru landed back at the apartment building and growled lowly to himself. Naraku had most definitely fled Tokyo, perhaps even Japan. He had searched the entire city following his exceptional sense of smell. It had led him first to Naraku's abandoned apartment in Shibuya. The place was immaculate and decorated with various pieces from the feudal era that he knew had to have been priced in the millions. A top-end safe hidden in the wall in Naraku's bedroom had been emptied and left ajar, along with a few drawers that had been tousled throughout the bedroom. He had slashed the mattress with its crimson sheets to shreds in his fury, then earnestly left seeking out his horrendous, poisonous scent once again. It had led him to a private airstrip in Odaiba, also abandoned. The trail ended here, so he decided it was time to resort to technology to find his prey. Someone would be able to track those flight records, but this was better left for the morning. It was late, and he wanted to return to his mate. He barely noticed that he didn't even try to correct his use of labeling that time.

He could not explain what had driven him to kiss her. First he had been cursing her damn yoga pants and how they accentuated her shapely bottom, then they were sitting together comfortably sipping tea as if they did this every night. She had then demanded answers from him that he never intended to answer and he had deflected just as he had always planned. Her eyes had a sort of light in them he had begun to notice in the past few weeks during their casual conversations in his office every morning. It was less of a glitter and more like a small flame, lighting every part of her face with a warmth he had found he almost envied. Every time he had denied her (denied himself even), addressed her in a curt or rude manner, that light would fade a little. Sometimes she had become angry and then it would return, lighting her cheeks and pursing her lips. But this time, when that light had faded from her emotional eyes at his denial, he felt something snap inside. A piece fell into place in his mind, like so many others had been lately, and it accentuated his deep desire to preserve that light with everything he had. It was her essence, the core of her being, her happiness he could understand that now. No other human had this light to them that he had seen, not even her spiritually-gifted cousin, and Sesshomaru had never seen anything like it in all his years. It separated her from her species and kin. Drew him in like a stupefied moth. Now, every time it went out-even if for a brief moment-it angered him. Not just his demon, but he felt the anger deep within his chest and stomach. Angry with himself for denying her again, and pushed by Naraku's obvious attack upon her innocence he found himself capturing those gorgeous lips, finally. His eyes had met hers as their lips had met, and he saw the shock in them, replaced by that glorious glow once again almost immediately.

Her eyes had drifted closed then, but he could still feel the life force of her glow radiating from within her. The relief was instantaneous as well, and he was mildly surprised when he realized a small and unrecognizable part of him had expected an instant rejection, despite all of her physical hints. She had melted beneath him though, pliant and willing, and he had tried to hide his slight smile at her obvious clumsiness. Of course this only pleased his demon even more. He knew she had not yet bedded with a male, but to have never even kissed one! It was too good to be true, honestly. It meant no one had touched his mate intimately and never would. He also found her more endearing. She was suddenly so much more innocent and naive in the world of physical attraction and a part of himself he had barely exercised with past sexual partners, attached with his demon, spurred him on with the concept of teaching her. At this point he lost the majority of his rational thought. He then, possibly for the first time in his life, let go completely.

His couplings in the past had been for the pure release of sexual tension, occasionally he would cater more to the female's whims, but it had all been mostly quick and intense. With Rin he wanted to feel all of her, not just her precious mouth beneath him. He wanted to taste her, and never stop. There was something precious and affectionate in the way he kissed her, and it was easy for him to embrace. That may have been the biggest surprise of all, his willingness to give in. Then she had made that torturous little moan and everything had come back to him. Every provocative outfit she had worn to the office, all those times she had worn his perfume, the dresses, the wedding and her beauty even in traditional clothing-he felt he would explode with it. She became even more willing under his tongue even began responding to him with a sensuousness he would never have expected, and he knew a simple swipe of his claws and she would be out of those clothes, naked before him, aching, wanting-it had to stop now. Her innocence was now foreboding to him, so quickly. There was no way she understood what she was asking him for.

Sesshomaru almost felt himself proverbially pulling back the reins on his demon to try and gain some reason and self-control back. He separated from her reluctantly, taking one last taste of her bottom lip despite himself, and apologized immediately. Of course the after-effect of her thoroughly-kissed look from his assault on her was tantalizing, and he had to force himself to eye his hands splayed across his lap. She looked even more delectable then she had when he had been teasing her lips. His need was so great, all he could do was apologize for it, and negate any possibility it had been intentional. He needed to erase everything that had just happened somehow. He felt guilt surge through him as he realized he had taken advantage of this girl. Or woman, whatever. At the arrival of his brother and his mate he had just left her. No explanations, no checking if she was offended by his forwardness. And now he didn't even have Naraku's head to reward her with. The intensity of his need to protect her kept telling him she would never be safe while a rival survived.

She was also so young, there was no way she could have any idea what she would be missing out on by being with him. This had continued to haunt him at the prospect of being with her. That warmth from within and her compassionate demeanor indicated to him she would definitely want children, and this was not something he could provide. He would be ending her life. Her returned arousal didn't even register with him as he processed all of this and his made his way inside. His only thought was getting to her and making sure she was safe. There was no way Inuyasha would cut it against Naraku, no matter what powers his wife had, so they were not viable alternatives in his demon-brain. He was outside of her door before he had realized it. He stood there, eyeing the panel that would allow him access. Something had frozen him there, and he tried to rationalize his intimidation. While he was contemplating this, the door opened with a gentle beep and there stood a grinning Inuyasha. "There's the devil! We've been talking to your woman about you all night. Better come in and be reckoned with!" Inuyasha waved his arms in what might have been a half-hearted impression of a ghost. Sesshomaru scowled at him and brushed him aside with his forearm. There was no real force behind it, but Inuyasha let him push him back. He was able to enter, but was stopped dead by the wife. She stood with her arms crossed, left foot tapping slowly. This must be the reckoning.

He could smell Rin on the premises nearby, but she was not immediately in his line of vision. She was asleep, probably on the couch if he was hearing her steady breath correctly. She smelled like warm honey when she was asleep he noticed. He would have to deal with the wife first however before he would be allowed access to Rin, this he knew instinctively. "You're back. In Rin's apartment." Kagome eyed him unflinchingly, and he felt a small glimmer of something that could be respect for the small fiery female before him. He could see now just a glint of something like the fire he saw in his own Rin. Again, he did not correct his thought of ownership. "Yes. I have returned to Rin's apartment." He would not flinch either, but he no longer gave her his typical condescending glare he reserved specifically for humans. "Well, she's asleep." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and her infernal tapping stopped. "I'm aware." Sesshomaru nodded towards the couch. He continued: "That's good, she needed some rest after what happened today." "Yeah, under _your_ watch." An accusing pointer finger flew out at him and her cheeks colored in what he presumed was anger, but this did not stop his demon's reaction to her accusation. ' _She has no right!_ ' his demon roared. A growl came from him in the silence that fell between them and he gnashed his fanged teeth at her. He began to see red.

"Kagome...it's really not good to poke this bear right now, trust me." Inuyasha closed the silence after Sesshomaru's growl, but Kagome simply crossed her arms and kept her pointed gaze on Sesshomaru. "No! I have been watching over Rin for almost her entire life. She's been through a lot since her parents died, and I've been there with her. I held her when she cried, let her sleep in my bed when she was scared, and now this _man_ thinks he can walk into her personal space and tell me to leave?" Sesshomaru could see the amethyst-colored aura that always surrounded this girl lighting up like a blaze as she half-yelled at him. "She's never even kissed a boy! She's been so obsessed with you and your little mind games that she hasn't even tried looking for someone who can make her happy because of how she feels for you! Then you just abandon her, only to return _years_ later with no excuse, no apology and continue to lead her on! I've seen those dances, I know how you watch over her like she's going to explode any minute, yet you still won't admit you're doing it! And still, _still_ , she cries over you! Enough is enough. You can have Rin when you can show you will never hurt her again by leaving her and that you can take over my care for her." She paused, chest heaving with the exertion of her rant.

Silence hung, pregnant for a moment between a stunned-into-silence Sesshomaru and a raging Kagome. "Show me you can keep her safe. She's the most important female in the world right now, and I need to see that you're worthy of her. If she goes unharmed, then I'll trust you to be able to be her mate. Until tomorrow, you stay away from her. She needs time to heal and figure this out. And you need time to pull your head out of your ass and just admit you've fallen for a human!" Sesshomaru took a moment to process the priestess' impassioned outburst.

She was ultimately right, he had been so concerned with how _his_ life had spun out of control he hadn't even considered how his actions would affect Rin. He was not used to compensating for more than himself. He kept Kagome's gaze through his processing of this new information and when he had finished weighing her words only a moment later he spoke in a tone he had not used since his days as Lord of the West: "I will prove to you she is safe with me, and I will accept whatever decision you impart after the fact." Kagome shocked him again by breaking into a warm smile immediately. Her aura had retracted to a thin line encasing her form, and her eyes now glittered with compassion. She had dropped her defenses, possibly in an attempt to show him she was approving of his respect and answer. If she knew he could sense her energy, which he was still uncertain as to the scope of her power, she may have lowered her aura on purpose as well for all he knew.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. For her sake, of course." she added quickly a light flush dotting her cheeks. Inuyasha let out a loud breath, seemingly having held it through their entire altercation. "Well, that ended with less bloodshed then I expected." He moved to Kagome's side in a flash and wrapped a protective arm around her. "May I at least bring her into her bed before I go?" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at his brother asking permission. For anything. The Lord of the West that had just accepted a quest from his wife (who was somehow giving out quests now), nothing but proud was gone, replaced with a new creature he couldn't recognize. ' _This girl really_ has _done something to him!_ ' he thought to himself. "U-Um, sure." His wife struggled with her answer, having noticed the change in him as well and, apparently, just as thrown by it.

Sesshomaru nodded deeply to express his gratitude (also a new behavior), and moved around to the front of the couch. Rin was sound asleep, her chest rising steadily with each breath, her small form curved in a "C" shape. Sesshomaru bit back what might have been a smile. She was adorable. He bent at his waist and scooped her under her knees and shoulders, lifting her so easily. He treasured even her weight in his arms and how he could balance her there perfectly, demon grace or no. His attention was only on her now, Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared from the room. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, but she remained fast asleep. He carried her down the hallway towards the master bedroom. He did not notice Kagome attempting to follow, despite her acceptance from a moment ago, and Inuyasha holding her back gently. "Let him have this." he whispered, looking deep into his wife's eyes. He understood intimately what Sesshomaru was experiencing in that moment, having lived through it with Kagome. This was the real deal, and no amount of Kagome's stubbornness could stop it now.

Sesshomaru entered her room, his eyes riveted to her face. There was such a peace in her features, and he felt this peace spreading from her body and into him. So many new emotions, but this one was by far the best. He was calm, inside and out. He puzzled for a moment if he had ever really known such calm in all of his years on this earth. He never wanted to let her go, but the priestess had given him a mission, one he had already set out that night to complete. He placed her down on the unkempt sheets and comforter as gently as he possibly could. She made a small murmur and rolled over to face him. A ghost of a smile spread across his lips, he couldn't stop it. He then pulled the thin sheet over her and then the comforter, glad he had placed her directly in the middle of her large pillow. He then sat on the edge of the bed and drank her in, getting one last look. A lock of her hair had fallen across her face, and his nails pinched it softly and slipped it behind her ear. He had never been so affectionate with another living creature, but something about her beauty, personality, and kindness made him want to shower her with affection in any way possible. In this moment of what felt like complete nirvana, he was no longer who he had been but a man who would and could be a lover to this sweet creature. Something he didn't think he was capable of thinking of, much less doing.

His fingers that had absentmindedly trailed from her ear down her face now lingered near her lips and her soft exhale onto the tips of his fingers warmed his icy soul and he felt warm all over. "You really do love her, don't you?" He had heard his half-demon brother approaching, but had decided to ignore him until he spoke. He pulled his hand back from Rin and turned to face him, still sitting on the bed. "I'm uncertain what I feel. Or what this is. What she's making me feel." His confession drifted softly from his lips, almost as if he were afraid to say it. He had not really spoken of this emotional calamity to anyone since it had started years ago. And being emotionally honest with Inuyasha, of all people, was yet another new area for him. Inuyasha sighed and moved into the room to stand next to his emotionally entangled brother. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the night-stand as he began to speak in a level voice, keeping his eyes closed so as not to meet his. "Kagome _hated_ me at first you know. On our first date she showed up in a sweatshirt and insisted on paying for the meal, which we didn't even get to finish. She had stormed out before the drinks even came, because I'm an idiot, and had no idea how to react to what I was feeling. Especially with a human. Just like you. Despite my confusion and anger and denial, I followed her that night. I caught up to her on her way out and, somehow, convinced her to sit in Meiji with me until the sun went down. We talked, well mostly me at first, and eventually she opened up to me a little. I kissed her for the first time on that bench." Sesshomaru had been watching his hands in his lap as his brother told his story, but when he finished he looked up to him, curious as to where this was going.

"The entire time, from the first moment I saw her until that chilly bench in the park I couldn't stop thinking about her. I had always been good with women, getting them was easy, keeping them uninteresting. Buying dinner? Sitting in a park talking over hot chocolate? Thinking of her, always, consistently, needing to be near her to make sure she was safe and unharmed? I had never thought anything like that, felt anything like that. Then, somewhere between our meeting and that date it struck me. There was no logic in this, there was no ability to control it or stop it, because it wasn't a mind trick, I hadn't been hypnotized. I just wanted her. It was the easiest answer, the most simple. I wanted to be with her always. That truth rang through me, and to this day I still think it every morning when I wake up with her in my arms." He paused then and Sesshomaru spoke: "I never knew you to be a romantic." Inuyasha chuckled at his brother's sarcasm. He opened his eyes and met his brother's, face serious, lips set.

"The point is Sesshomaru, there's no fighting it. It's something that's existed for longer then we have, and no one's been able to deny it yet as far as I know. Kagome gives me a light inside that I never even knew I was missing, but now that I have it I feel complete, and I could never go another day without it. Aside from our primal ritual of "mates" that father always prattles on about, it's deeper then that. There's the physical connection, the intoxication of their scent, the possessive thoughts sure, but there's such an amazing positive effect, and you won't be truly alive until you have it." Sesshomaru could not look at his brother any longer and Inuyasha sensed his discomfort. His older brother had never been one for emoting anything, the demon in him much more powerful and controlling then his was.

Inuyasha had always assumed he would find some well-endowed demoness that would serve to benefit the company and just bear it. He seemed unloveable. Yet here he was stroking the face of a human girl, essentially putting himself into indentured servitude to her. If this wasn't his mate, then Inuyasha was a frog. "Think about it. While you're answering my wife's demands."

...

Rin woke the next morning and was immediately both slightly confused and disappointed. It seems Sesshomaru had not returned, or she had fallen asleep before he had anyways. So hence her disappointment. Her confusion was due to her location (in her bed) and a snoozing Kagome at the end of her bed. The girl had clearly fallen asleep by her bedside. Rin sighed, rolling her eyes at Kagome's sometimes over-zealous take on watching out for her.

They had talked for at least an hour about _the kiss_ as Kagome had taken to calling it. Inuyasha had plugged in a set of ear buds and pulled out his phone sinking himself into some game that occasionally made him yell obscenities until Kagome left her seat on the couch to smack him upside the head. He would growl then settle back in. Kagome had mostly listened while Rin recounted her morning with a bitter Sesshomaru, her encounter with Naraku (Kagome hugged her with tears at the edges of her eyes when she mentioned using her advice), and Sesshomaru bringing her home. She also found his familiarity with her kitchen suspicious. When Rin got to _the kiss_ itself she found she was too embarrassed to continue. "Well, we'll just assume he's a good kisser." she supplied to Rin's awkward silence. Rin nodded, her face exploding with color. Kagome's eyebrows rose. "A very good kisser, fair enough. But what, he just stopped?" "Yeah. It was so weird it was like one minute he was enjoying it then the next he just didn't want anything to do with me. I mean, I don't have any experience sure, but I couldn't have been _that_ bad right?" Then, to her own horror, she burst into tears. Kagome had held her while she cried, shushing her sweetly and stroking her hair.

When Rin was spent she leaned back into the couch sniffling slightly and twisting one of the tissues Inuyasha had silently grabbed from the bathroom for her after the tears had exploded from her. "My brother's an idiot." Rin looked up to him standing behind them on the couch. She felt a warmth towards him as she realized that off-handed comment was his way of sympathizing with her. "Rin, he just keeps hurting you, why don't you just let him go?" Kagome asked, eyes desperate and a slight whine in her voice. Rin smiled at Kagome's protest, she couldn't help it. "I don't know why 'Gome. I just...need him in my life. I can't really explain it, I just know. Deep within me, I just know. And if he doesn't want me, I'll just have to hope I still have my job." she chuckled, almost sardonically, desperately twisting the tissue again and again into a small ball. Kagome sighed and placed her hands on Rin's, calming them. "Okay Rin-chan I get it. I know I can't fight you on this, so I'll just let it be. But I don't think he deserves you." Rin gave Kagome a grateful smile and Inuyasha snorted. "He's an idiot, it's really that simple." Inuyasha supplied, shaking his head, a slight smirk of self-confidence on his face. Rin smiled, touched again by his smug demeanor and empathy.

...

Rin shook her head snapping out of her memories and crawled down the bed to gently wake Kagome up. Once she was awake they adjourned into the kitchen for tea and a quick breakfast. When they were done Rin placed her dishes in the sink on top of the precarious pile and remembered Sesshomaru's comment from last night. Then, of course, the kiss came back to her in full force. She gripped the counter as the feelings swept through her again. Her declaration to Kagome about her needing to be around him had become clear to her ferociously as soon as his lips had touched hers'. She had probably felt this way since their first confusing and aggressive meeting in his office. Which she now worked in. Oh boy, seeing him this morning would be incredibly awkward. Kagome chose this exact moment to speak up. "You should check your messages. I doubt Sesshomaru will be in the office today." Rin whipped around to face her at the center island. "W-What?" she stuttered. "He came by last night. After you had fallen asleep. We spoke, and I informed him he shouldn't come back here unless he could work his shit out. He owes you an apology." Rin felt her eyes bugging as Kagome calmly sipped her tea. "You did what?!" "Check your phone." Kagome interjected a smug look on her face. Rin frantically grabbed her bag with her phone still in it from yesterday. The battery was almost dead, but it had enough juice for her to check her email.

Sure enough, there was one from Sesshomaru. There was no subject line and all it said was: _"Will not require you to come in today. Will contact once you are needed again."_. She turned back to Kagome. "He actually feels something for me?" She tried to hide the hope in her timid almost disbelieving voice, but she knew Kagome saw right through her. She turned away from her a bored look on her face. "Yes Rin, of course he does. And right now you're a regular damsel in distress and your prince has gone off in shining armor to protect your honor. I suspect last night he was trying to find Naraku for revenge. Explains why he left in such a hurry. I _will_ take a thank you in cake form please." Rin giggled, overcome with elation. She then threw herself at her cousin and wrapped her in a hug. "Whoa, it wasn't that much work!" Kagome laughed and returned her hug. "Well, looks like you have today off at least. How about we go down to the cute cafe in Shibuya and you can repay me? Hate to see you in debt." she winked at Rin who shook her head slightly exasperated at her sugar-addiction and rushed to her room to get dressed.

...

A/N: Yep, just some changes to work in the new plot. See it's the lemon I'm stuck on, and I realized it's because I had SO much work to do with the characters, and I needed to erase almost everything I had done and restart...ugh. You guys keep me going though, and I do want to let you know this has not been forgotten, just on a slight hiatus. Hoping to finish this out by December, and start on a new story that's churning around in my head, so there's that to look forward to! You guys keep me going though, you're all so sweet and your reviews are amazing, they really make me smile. Very inspiring. It's all for you guys, so stay in touch and hopefully I will see you crazy soon! *Mwah!*  
As always, for T-Bone.


	11. Chapter 11: Mating Rituals Redefined

Chapter 11:

Mating Rituals Redefined

It had taken him almost two days to find Naraku. He had placed several copies of himself around the globe, Sesshomaru suspected just for such an occasion as this; being hunted. The real one however had finally become clear to him with the elimination of the second copy he had found in Russia. He had disposed of enough of them that he could now scent out their creator. It had been too murky earlier, and he suspected this was also a device of Naraku's. Always a filthy coward. He had followed his scent halfway around the world in less then two days. It had not been easy and with both failures his rage had grown exponentially. He had arrived in Peru, his whole body ringing with a sense of deliverance and justice. He was now at Naraku's true location and about to knock on the door of the small shack just outside of the city of Iquitos. It was a calm yet densely populated city and Naraku's location was on the edge of the urban area, away from most of the population. He supposed a demon of his stature was not often seen outside of Japan, which is why he was in hiding here. He was a well-known face, even outside of Japan. All demons of a certain era were now. Mostly due to their rapid extinction.

He had been able to trace only his scent once he had destroyed the second copy. Initially, he had used travel records and hacked airline schedules to predict Naraku's whereabouts, but those soon dried up once he had destroyed the first copy. He wondered briefly if Naraku was on to him. He knew he could feel the destruction of his clones. So he instead used his ability to sense specific energies, knowing Naraku's well. This had also failed, bringing him to Russia and the second decoy. After that short but decisive battle he realized there was only one thing he could rely on: his scent. Somehow everything lately seemed to trace back to his dog demon lineage, culture, and power. Yet that also seemed to be his biggest problem. Mostly his inability to control it, especially around a certain human girl. It felt ironic that he needed it for proving his worth and following the (what he perceived to be) negative instincts considering how carefully he had repressed it in the past years since re-emerging back into society. And he knew as he raised his fist to knock on the door he knew he had been right to follow his dog demon senses. Perhaps this applied to the girl as well. He logged that thought away for future contemplation. Naraku's smell permeated from behind the door.

He was relaxed inside he knew, probably not aware that Sesshomaru was outside. He decided not to knock and instead with a slight push of his hand blew the door off of its hinges and into the middle of the one-room house. Naraku was inside, seated at a small table in a kitchen area on his phone. The exterior belayed the comfort of the interior. Sesshomaru observed all of this as he flew at super-human speed to Naraku, and hoisted him into the air by his neck before Naraku could even register the exploding door. "I found you." His voice was foreboding and came out of him in a deep menacing growl. Naraku's eyes bugged as he dug his nails into his pale skin. "You...don't know...what...you...have!" Naraku choked out. Sesshomaru roared and threw him through the wall. It crumbled, despite the concrete, and Sesshomaru stepped through the dust and remains as Naraku lay coughing on the ground outside from the blow.

"Those girls Sesshomaru!" he gasped, looking up to the deathly man above him. "They're the future, _our_ future!" Sesshomaru elongated his claws to their full length, but before he could strike, Naraku threw up his arms. "Listen to me you simple dog! That jewel the priestess possess, it can cure the plague, we could breed again! They've been studying it, the Higurashi, I've got a mole inside their project, I know what they're developing! It's a cure!" Sesshomaru stopped, frozen. He felt he could not trust Naraku, but the slippery demon did know his life was on the line. Would he risk lying? Of course he would, but his own research rose from the back of his mind just then, and he decided to listen to the disgusting demon's pleas. "What does the Shikon Jewel have to do with Rin?" he asked after a moment of menacing contemplation. Naraku began to stand shakily and pushed his hair out of his face so he could focus his cold gaze fully on Sesshomaru. He recovered fast, that he could give him, and it served to remind Sesshomaru to be cautious. Naraku was almost as ancient as him and would and could be a deadly foe if he lowered his guard too much. He kept his claws ready, arm poised to strike. "It's the bloodline." Naraku went on, now focusing on Sesshomaru's cocked weapon. "It's been in their family for generations, they all had the ability to produce offspring with demons. They chose to hide their gift all this time. Until now. That's why they arranged a marriage to a half-demon; their family had bred with demons for years before that and they weren't sure it would work with a half-blood demon." Sesshomaru continued to listen, not letting any emotion show on his face at these stunning revelations. Naraku took this as a sign to go on.

"I didn't know the girl was your's, I just assumed you were applying that kin nonsense because of your stupid half-brother. I was going to take her as my wife. Make her an honest women you see, plus she seemed like a dirty little thing, I assumed I could have some fun-" Naraku was cut off as Sesshomaru closed his hand around his throat again and lifted him from the ground. He felt his throat begin to collapse underneath his grip but Naraku choked out a laugh, despite his quickly diminishing air. "You want her too then? What you fancy her a mate? Sesshomaru falling for a weak little human, that's hilarious!" Sesshomaru growled and his fangs were bare now, giving Naraku a harsh shake that made his head whip back and forth like a furiously-hit ping-pong ball. If he had been a younger demon or a human he would have snapped his neck, but this was Naraku so it only served to shut him up. "You will stay away from her. You will stay out of Tokyo. You will stay out of Japan." Naraku laughed in his face, and smirked at him. "Yeah? Or what?" Sesshomaru, in one swift movement, released his neck and grabbed his left arm. He used the energy attack from his claws to slice Naraku's hand clean from his wrist, and it fell to the ground with a thick "thump". Naraku screamed, as Sesshomaru threw him to the ground.

He curled around his hand, cradling his wrist. "You're a fucking maniac! I'm filing a suit against you, you'll lose everything-" "If you return, if I catch even the slightest hint of your scent on the wind I will take the rest of your limbs and scatter them across the continents." He cracked his knuckles, talons glinting red in the light. The wound had been cauterized instantly by the energy of his strike, but blood still coated his nails. "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone you fucking psychopath." He stood, wavering and hissed: "This will take forever to grow back." Sesshomaru picked up the severed hand and slipped it inside of his pocket, wanting a trophy for the matriarch. Not wanting to leave Naraku in any state to pursue him, he lunged at him again, pinning him to the palm tree trunk directly behind them. His head hitting the tree was a pleasant noise to Sesshomaru who growled, fangs bare. Naraku had the decency to look slightly frightened at the blood-lust in Sesshomaru's eyes, as he commenced his beating.

...

Kagome sat at Sango's kitchen island swirling her spoon in her tea. Sango eyed the obviously-distracted girl as she twirled the spoon and sighed. "The past three days, girl, you have been a basket-case. You're not still upset about Sesshomaru and Rin? I thought you gave that up?" Kagome eyed Sango wearily and placed her spoon on her saucer. "I had. I took Inuyasha's advice and gave my blessing. He needed a push, and having him take care of her will hopefully wake his ass up. I'm assuming he went to find Naraku, all that demon ritual crap. But I can see how _much_ he can hurt her. Emotionally and especially physically. I mean, aside from being Inuyasha's brother, there's only a long history of bloodshed when you look into his background. I don't know if he's the one for her, I had hoped this silly crush of hers would fade that it was just a phase...but she still cares for him so deeply. I can't explain it, it's a side of her I don't know, I can't understand it. Rin's so young she can't possibly understand what it means..." she trailed off so Sango finished for her. "To be with a demon?" she asked, tone skeptical. Kagome bit her lip, but nodded. "I mean you know better than anyone how important it is who she chooses. The world is going to fall into chaos once all your research gets out. The serum will be ready in as less as a few months...we have to announce this right, it could put our family in danger. I worry for her. She's not a direct blood descendent, it doesn't seem fair she'll have to deal with this." Kagome faded into a worried silence, brow creased.

Sango smiled and moved around the island, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "She's your sister in every way _but_ blood. She's always understood your responsibilities to the Jewel, has even helped you with your training. The title doesn't matter, she _is_ a direct descendent. Rin's very responsible and bright. Stronger then steel too, despite how gentle she seems, you know this. She'll understand the consequences. As for Sesshomaru...you're mated with a dog demon, you know how deep that bond is, what it means. Now imagine one of the most powerful dog demons to ever live and I don't see how she wouldn't be safe. If there's going to be any danger, I'm pretty sure he's the one you want her with. I can't claim to know him or understand him, but I think Rin being so hurt shows she's already chosen him. And he clearly has chosen her, we knew that from the first time they met. She's going to be okay, Kagome. Honestly." She made sure the other girl met her eyes as she emphasized her point with her own. "Besides, dog demon fever obviously runs in the family." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes at her. They fell back into silence for a few moments.

Kagome sighed, sadly, and nodded in agreement after awhile. "I know you're right. It's just...I'm not ready for this era to end. The era of Rin and I being innocent, me being her protector. I think all the other excuses I've been making have been because I'm so terrified of possibly losing someone I love. Rin's been so damaged by her loss, so hurt by her past and I don't think she's ever really coped with it properly. I've seen her when she thinks no one is watching and the sadness in her eyes shows she's all but drowning in it. I thought I could save her." She shook her head, wiping a single tear from the corner of her eye. She shook her head softly, trying to accept the truth she already felt. "I guess it had to happen sometime, even if it wasn't Sesshomaru it would have been someone to want to take her for their own. And if it was going to be any demon I suppose it could be worse. I've never sensed anything but love from him towards her, even before he knew it himself." She cocked her eyebrow, remembering their first encounter with him. "And it's not exactly like he's been subtle. Right from the start." "Well, good, I'm glad that's settled!" Sango dusted her hands off then sat down opposite Kagome and gave her a toothy grin. "Now tell me where you got those boots, they're darling!" Kagome giggled, knowing how rare it was for her and Sango to be talking about something that wasn't work, and remembered they had met and how they came to the cure.

...

Sango had been a doctoral candidate with a crazy dream when they had met at one of her grandfather's fundraisers just after Rin had left town and Kagome had been pining over her absence. She had taken to her immediately. Her field of study was demon genetics and she was hell-bent on finding a cure for the virus. She had been wrestling her confusion over her feelings for Inuyasha and the mystery of the awakening Shikon Jewel. Not even her master Kaede had answers for her, and she had been pouring over every ancient text she could find and that money could buy for answers. The two girls had begun a simple conversation after having been formally introduced by Kagome's mother, starting with idle small talk. Then Sango had spotted the Shikon Jewel when Kagome had bent over to fix her dress.

Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she pointed a trembling finger to the Jewel. "Is that a sacred jewel?!" Her voice had rung out across the hall and Kagome had hissed at her to quiet down, pulling her away from the crowd and into a back room. Once there she had turned on her suspiciously. Such artifacts were not common knowledge and there was a reason Gramps had kept her and Rin hidden all these years, even after the Jewel had chosen her as its heir. Danger followed the Jewel for it's value and it's power. Kagome peered around earnestly to check they were alone. Then she surveyed the girl before her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt she could trust her. She had always had a sense about people, and it was currently telling her she had been destined to meet this willowy stranger. She sighed and answered her question: "Yes, it's been in my family for years, but it doesn't do much anymore." she had lied flawlessly, she would not give her everything immediately. Although she had never been asked in such an excited and demanding manner.

Sango's eyes never left the again-hidden jewel. "I'm sure it's just...I study ancient artifacts, for my research, and I believe the answer to the virus is in them. The virus seems to be magic oriented, why is it so crazy to think magic could cure it?" Her eyes flicked up to hers, seeming to perceive more then Kagome was comfortable giving up. "Or at least it could appear to be magic in theory. If we don't understand the science of something when it first presents itself as this did so long ago, we would only think to call it magic. I've always wanted to fight fire with fire." Kagome shifted uncomfortably back and forth.

She had suspected something similar for some time. She knew about the ability to reproduce with demons that ran in her bloodline and understood how dangerous this was for her and her family, but she also felt something deep inside of her when she used the Shikon. And they were not going to re-populate an entire race themselves after all. This Jewel born of sacrifice was not for battle, it was not for power...it was a warm, soft, _healing_ force, and she was using it wrong. She thought, maybe, all the priestesses had been for all of time. Or maybe it was just her. She took a deep breath and decided to dig deeper into the pretty girl with flashing eyes who worked in demon genetics, and her next question would start the chain of events that may change history: "What are you researching, exactly?"

...

As she had sifted through her old memories, while also telling Sango about the great sale in Roppongi, there was a knock at the door. Smart, two raps. She and Sango exchanged perplexed looks and Sango rose to answer it. Kagome checked the clock on the stove. It was nearing midnight. ' _Maybe it's Miroku?_ ' "Who's th-erre!" Sango called in a sing-song voice while peeking through the peep-hole. "Oh my! Well goodness gracious, it's a gift from above! We were _just_ talking about you!" She pulled the door open holding it wide. Kagome's view of the hallway was blocked by the kitchen wall, and she heard nothing from the person who entered. Her alarm rose at the foreboding lack of sound. ' _Demon_ ' she thought, and felt her aura expand and react to her panic. A second later around the corner emerged Sesshomaru, holding something tightly in his left hand. Her hackles rose and her defense tightened her shoulder blades. "Sesshomaru! What-" Her mouth dropped open as she gasped, surprised despite her caution. She had caught sight of what was in his hand.

His eyes had a slight tint of crimson to them, his fangs poking out from his top and bottom lip, and his claws were partially-elongated his free hand appearing ready to strike. She reflexively reached for the Jewel around her neck, then remembered she had given it to Sango about a week ago. She doubted she could have really done anything with him in this state anyways. She had only been able to knock him out before because she had caught him off guard, and this was her primary reason for her immediate worry over Rin's love for him. His power was staggering and his pride threatened his reasoning at times, she had sensed this as soon as she had laid eyes on him. The power of him filled the room now and it gave her a stark awareness of her weakened humanity. And this was only him partially tapping into his power! She also felt a slight shiver of fear at the wildness in his hair and face and how it sharpened his perfected features. He was still gorgeous, of course, and she understood Rin's obsession a bit more.

"I have brought you your request." He threw the hand carelessly down onto the floor and it made a sick noise when it hit the carpet. ' _What the_ fuck _am I supposed to do with this?! Is that Naraku's?! Why did he bring it to me?_ '. "What say you now?" His eyes met hers, openly challenging, somehow keeping his face elegantly nonchalant. ' _He thinks this will win my approval. Smug prick._ ' Kagome thought to herself. Her eyes flicked between the severed limb on the ground and the rigidity of pride that had first deterred her from him in the first place as it glinted sharply in his eyes. Inuyasha's voice played through her mind, lecturing: " _So if there's a family, or clan to us, surrounding the female being pursued, the interested male must approach the head of the clan and demand a challenge. It's usually just a fetch kind of thing, but it's really important to both. Once he's retrieved it, he asks if he can then pursue the female, and the clan leader_ has _to say yes. Doesn't matter if they want to or not. It's just the law._ ". She groaned inwardly at her foolishness. With the specific and slightly nonsensical task she had demanded of Sesshomaru, what did she think, he wouldn't come back? That he wouldn't seek out what he perceived to the the largest danger to Rin? Especially since it almost perfectly (and unintentionally on her part, truly) fit his instinctual mold for mating procedure. She was married to a half dog demon, and she had accused _him_ of not paying attention to _her_ life. She made a note she would apologize to Inuyasha and make it up to him immediately.

And really, what would have been the chance Naraku would actually escape him? Or really, even be a match for him? She knew now of course that Naraku had been fodder to her ignorant machinations. She knew the power levels of both broadly and Sesshomaru, she had thought, was slightly higher then Naraku's. Naraku was almost as ancient as him, so she assumed it must have at least been a fair fight. She had greatly underestimated his powers, he kept them well hidden. Apparently, she also had not had any reason to worry. ' _I really, really hope he didn't kill him._ ' she thought, suddenly forming an alibi in her mind. Naraku had clearly been through a shredder of some sort given the state of his misplaced limb. Sesshomaru, however, did not have a scratch on him. His clothes were a bit disheveled, his skin spotted with bits of dirt, but aside from that he looked untouched.

Kagome bit her tongue as she realized that level of control in him over his unspeakable power was what had actually had Rin captivated this whole time. She had sensed it immediately to it's full extent and had accepted it wholly. She needed to stop underestimating Rin. She knew she had always possessed power of some kind, even if it had never been drawn out of her in her brief training. That's why Kagome had trained her as much as she could on the side and made her come to all of her retreats into the mountain temple with Kaede. She just hadn't known that her ability was specifically for Sesshomaru. Oh fate is _such_ a bitch. She did also know that Inuyasha's power had been dead sexy to her as well. If a demon like Sesshomaru had come to her defense like this, with one of the other most powerful demons in the world's limb thrown at her feet...yeah, her panties would've dropped like a stone. She squared her shoulders, and kept his gaze solidly ignoring her see-sawing thoughts on the situation. She still refused to like him, despite furthering her understanding in a few seconds. He _was_ still awaiting her verdict.

"Yes, Inutaishou Sesshomaru you have fulfilled my request. I relinquish my claim over Rin. I still expect you to show me you can care for her however. And I hope this little adventure of yours' helped you sort out your issues." She wasn't exactly sure what the correct response to this situation was, but that must have been close enough, because the edges of Sesshomaru's eyes softened and the thin line of his lips loosened. The smoldering pride in his eyes faded and their glow was amber-colored once again. He gave a nod of acknowledgement, and bowed politely. There was a moment of silence, which Sango instantly broke, as was her way. "Sesshomaru, can I get you something to drink?" she asked sweetly, hands clasped together, smile bright despite the clear absurdity of their current situation. "Don't worry though, I won't need a _hand_ with anything." She wiggled her eyebrows at both of them. Kagome held back a laugh, knowing Sango well enough to detect the sarcasm laced in her actions, and loving her pun. Sesshomaru glanced towards her and seemed to measure her in a second, and she wondered if he could sense the sarcasm too. He did not react to her pun. Kagome had heard his biting sarcasm before, so he certainly knew what it was. No sense of humor it seems, only sarcasm. "No." he answered, voice hard.

His eyes focused back on Kagome. "Thank you, Inutaishou Kagome-san." She could see a satisfaction in his eyes that again tallied another reluctant point in her mind in his favor. She crossed her arms across her chest and turned her nose up at him. "Well, you're a thug, and uncontrollable and I don't trust you with Rin, but I won't stand in the way for now. You've proven your resolve for her, and I have to give my permission. I still want to make sure you can care for her however." Sesshomaru exploded with a growl at her statement, and his eyes were immediately ferocious again. "I do not need anyone's permission, it is my right as her mate!" Kagome blinked at his burst of emotion unsure of how to react. Dropping her arms after a moment of shock she turned her head back towards him, leveling her eyes back at his. Threat and power resonating back at him as she met his demon with her inner priestess. "If you ever lose that control around her, hurt her, or break her heart, I will rip yours' from your chest and make you watch while I destroy it." Her voice was level and full of the threat her eyes flashed blatantly. He seemed to balk ever so slightly, his physique seemed to be back under his control along with his emotion. He nodded his chin to her slowly and solemnly, letting her know he understood. "Well good, now we all understand each other!" Sango clapped her hands joyfully.

Sango turned towards him, eyeing the hand on her floor. "He's not...dead is he?" she asked, reluctantly. Sesshomaru shook his head "no". "And his hand will grow back, it will just take him a few days." "That...is...hilarious!" She burst out laughing, loud and raucous. Kagome glared at her. "Don't encourage him!" she hissed. "Oh come on 'Gome, you have to admit this is hilarious, and Naraku had every bit of that coming." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest with a slight pout. "I suppose." She whirled on Sesshomaru again. "But you!" Her finger came out, accusing. "No more hijinks or severing of limbs!" Sesshomaru cocked a lofty eyebrow at her, sarcasm dripping from his eyes. "Agreed Inutaishou-san." Kagome blinked, surprised by the sudden rush of personality from the monolith. Coupled with his acquiescing to her silly demands, and his emotional explosion form a moment ago, she was still tallying points reluctantly. "Well, please take that with you. I really don't want it smelling up my living room any longer." Sango pointed to it hesitantly. Sesshomaru, not even giving her a glance, picked up the hand, and slipped it into his pocket. Sango shivered. "You're giving me the heebie-jeebies!" she exclaimed.

"What will you do now beast-man?" Kagome was glad she was not the only one startled by Sango's next question. Both her and Sesshomaru turned to Sango with shock on their faces. She had one hand on her side, hips cast sideways in a pose that spoke volumes in confidence and wit. Sometimes she would catch Kagome with her happy-go-lucky act too, but she saw Sesshomaru was clearly thrown by the level-headedness in Sango now. "Who, may I ask, are you?" His brow furrowed when he asked and Kagome giggled quietly behind her hand as Sango smiled devilishly. He had seemed to not even take notice of her existence. "I'm whoever you want me to be. However, right now, I'm wondering what's keeping your paws here. Shouldn't you be out claiming your mate, your prize?" She cocked her head to the side, and Sesshomaru growled lowly, exposing half of his fangs on the right side. "In due time, human. I will be leaving now however. I wish you ladies' a good evening." He bowed courteously, then turned on his heel and left, closing the door with a soft 'click; behind him. When they were both certain he was gone, Sango took Kagome's shivering hand. "You're ready to let her go, hun, don't worry." Kagome smiled at her, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Thanks Sango-chan. I just hope the jerk makes her happy." Sango huffed and rolled her eyes. "Speaking of jerks, I totally met him at his office, like, _last week_. You'd think having lived as long as him he would have learned courtesy at some point." She scoffed, and Kagome burst out laughing.

...

Rin collapsed into bed, mentally, and somehow physically, exhausted. She had spent the last two days pacing her apartment and worrying. She had never felt so tense in her life. She had finally been able to draw herself a warm bath and relax with some calm music playing softly in the background. Once she was done she had laid out the fluffiest robe in her wardrobe and gotten into her softest pajamas, falling into bed. The mattress was fine quality and fit to her form perfectly, but it did nothing to soften her thoughts. After they had kissed and he had left she had been a mass of confusion. It was such a delicate, tender moment and then he had left as though he were on fire, barely considering her. He hadn't even spared her a backwards glance before he had left. In fact he had resolutely acted like she wasn't even there, and certainly not as if he had just kissed her in such a way that he made her entire body feel as if it were wrapped in flames. She had been restless with the lust he had inspired in her and the mystery of it had surrounded her every cell. She immediately thought of every story she had ever heard from friends (or Kagome) about sex and its lurid details. She wanted more. Plain and simple, she wanted him to kiss her until time stopped, and everything else people did in an intimate relationship. Butterflies circled in her stomach at the brash thought.

Kagome had stayed with her for awhile after that night, trying to offer comfort and distraction. Inuyasha had stayed because Kagome had stayed, but he had left his earbuds in, playing games on his phone and occasionally tapping his feet to a tune only he heard. "I thought this would be it 'Gome, you know? Like, once we kissed everything would be clear, be easy." Kagome held her to her side, chin on the top of her head as she babbled and cried softly. "Oh Rin-chan I'm so sorry to tell you this, but it never gets easier. Only more and more worthwhile." "Damn you to hell!" her husband burst out suddenly, cursing at his game. Kagome's face reddened and she whipped a pillow over her shoulder, pegging him in the head. "Ouch! What did I do?!" He whined and Kagome threw him her middle finger. Rin giggled despite herself, and Kagome brushed her hair away from her face. "He is good at that. Lightening the mood. If I didn't know him better I'd almost think he does it on purpose." She winked down at Rin. More hours passed, Kagome comforting Rin, Rin letting all of her confusion and frustration fall into her lap. Eventually when Rin had passed out, Kagome had Inuyasha carry her to her room and lay her in bed.

When Rin woke the next day she felt slightly more at ease. Until it hit late afternoon and she had heard nothing from her boss. Sango had checked in, as had Kagome, and she had assured them both she was fine and didn't need company. She had wandered her apartment like a ghost, eating little and barely sleeping. As her eyelids drifted lower and lower tonight in her bed, warm and finally relaxed, she realized she had not really been sleeping either. She was now running on about five hours in the past two days. The email notification on her phone rang through her bedroom and she sat up so quickly she swore she heard her back crack. She fumbled in the dark for her phone on her bedside table. Her trembling hands found it, and as she pulled it to her she forgot about the charger being plugged in and with an unpleasant snapping noise it almost pulled the phone back out of her hands. She gripped it for dear life and typed in the code to unlock the screen. Sure enough, a small envelope sat at the top of her screen, ominous. She swiped down and opened the message choosing not to think too hard about it in case she stopped herself from reading it.

 _From: Inutaishou, Sesshomaru inutaishouincexec_

 _To: Higurashi, Rin inutaishouincoffice_

 _Re: Monday_

 _Rin-  
I will be back in the office tomorrow and will meet you at your door at 7 AM.  
-I.S._

Rin exhaled swiftly, and her heart stopped pounding as hard as it had been the past two days. She was a little miffed by the shortness of the message. It seemed to suggest everything would remain the same between them, even with such a momentous event. More then that though she was relieved. She had not been entirely rejected by him. Kagome had tried to help her understand that his leaving had not meant he was leaving her, but it had felt that way all the same. The idea had only snow-balled since she had been alone. Now though, she was needed. And he would be at her door? What did that mean? Not pondering it too much she felt she would rather have him as a boss behind a solemn wooden door then driven from her life completely. Her desperation hit her hard, along with the helplessness enhanced by his absence. She took a few deep breaths then responded, fingers shaking as she typed back deciding to keep it short:

 _From: Higurashi, Rin inutashouincoffice_

 _To: Inutaishou, Sesshomaru inutaishouincexec_

 _Re: Monday Morning_

 _Sounds good, see you then!_

She frowned after hitting _'Send'_. It sounded fake, even through text. She sighed as she lay back down to sleep rationalizing it. She had at least sounded nonchalant and not as if she had been an emotional hurricane all weekend. Her phone was on her chest where she had placed it after answering. She almost jumped from her skin when it went off once more:

 _From: Inutaishou, Sesshomaru inutaishouincexec_

 _To: Higurashi, Rin inutaishouincoffice_

 _Re: Monday Morning_

 _Get some sleep, it's too late for you to be up still, little one._

 __

Her heart was pounding hard again, and it felt like it could actually burst from her chest. She laid back down, placing her phone back on the nightstand. She did not want anything to do with it if she intended to sleep, which was looking more and more grim. It was already one, and she would have to be up at five if she wanted to be ready at seven for him. She would be putting all of her efforts in tomorrow, make him see what he was missing. Or what she had hoped he had missed anyways. She closed her eyes and began a slow countdown from ten, and when she hit one she restarted her countdown this time from nine. A trick Kagome had taught her when she was younger and her nightmares used to wake her up in cold terror. It still worked, and she was asleep in one more round of descending numbers.

Rin brushed imaginary dust off of her skirt nervously as she waited patiently by her door. 6:59 rolled into 7:00, and sure enough there was a smart rap on her door immediately. She jumped, despite knowing it would be coming and unlocked the many locks, pulling it open a crack. There stood Sesshomaru, fully-suited and looking as sexy as ever. He stood straight with his hands behind his back, and she found herself staring at his chest, defined in his slim jacket. "Are you ready Rin-san?" he asked, and his voice was slightly raspy. Probably because he had just woken up. It made her blush. "Um, yes, let me just grab my bag." She left the door cracked and snagged her laptop case off of the couch and slipped it over her shoulder. She slipped into the hallway then locked her door, entering the security code as she left. She turned to face him, and gave him a smile.

He was staring at her, and she was glad her two hours of work and little sleep had paid off. She had a high-waisted khaki colored skirt that accentuated the length of her legs perfectly, with strappy heels. Her shirt was black, and down the center of her chest was a sliver of sheer fabric that tucked into the skirt just above her navel. The busty bra showed the sides of her breasts through the fabric. Not enough to be over-bearing, but enough to show they were there. She had thought it had made the skin there look silky. She had wrapped her hair tight and high on her head, and her make-up had been done so her eyes were large, the gold-flecks in them highlighted, her lips were lush and colored. Sesshomaru seemed to need to pull himself away from her, and he motioned for her to follow him down the hall to the elevator. Rin almost stumbled as she tried to keep up with him. "Sooo...what's going on here?" she asked as they reached the elevator and he pressed the button. He did not look at her at all, but he did answer honestly. "Your cousin. She asked me to watch over you after Naraku's attack. I made a vow that I would. From now on, I will be escorting you everywhere, work included." Rin was a little surprised by his honesty, of course Kagome had already told her this, but she was a little miffed he carefully left out why she had asked and why he had accepted. "Oh." Was all she could muster in return.

The ride in was quiet, and Sesshomaru kept his eyes resolutely on the road ahead of him and away from her. Rin tried to keep conversation with him, choosing to keep the topic of their kiss for a later time avoiding it carefully. He returned her conversation with the bare minimum of response required. Once they reached the office however, his hand moved to her waist again and he opened every door for her, including the car door as they arrived. He led her by the waist up to the office, and they still drew every eye they passed. Once he swiped them in, he left her at her desk, giving her a polite nod. Rin nodded back, wanting his hands on her again almost immediately. She settled in, sighing at herself. She wished she had the courage to just ask him to touch her, but she still felt far too afraid of the answer to try. Something had definitely changed since Kagome had spoken with him, but it felt tenuous at best. Somehow she had acquired a bodyguard when she had wanted a romantic partner. Calling the great Sesshomaru her "boyfriend" felt odd, almost like he didn't fit that title at all, but she definitely sought something with a title from him. She remembered Kagome and Inuyasha's comments on dog demons and men in general. He was making some kind of move, but she had a hard time deciphering what it specifically meant.

She logged in, set his appointments for the day, then rose from her desk pulling her skirt down and fixing her hair. She knocked on his door and he called for her to enter. She would not let all of this get in the way of her work routine, and the plants were in desperate need of her attention. He was busy with his work, but she knew he was paying close attention to her. She smiled to herself as she filled the watering can in the bathroom (she had left it in there last week and he had not moved it yet) and made her way around the room. She kept quiet, but found herself singing softly before long. It was funny that for all of the uncertainty and self-doubt he inspired in her she had also never felt more comfortable around someone who wasn't family. She had always been slightly reserved, opting out of large social situations that her friends seemed to revel in; karaoke, parties, bar-hopping. She wasn't shy necessarily, she just never knew her place in larger groups.

Sesshomaru broke her thoughts by clearing his throat. "You look lovely today, little one." She was by the door and her singing stopped abruptly as she turned to face him. He had stopped "working" and was openly watching her. His look was nothing short of predatory, and instead of intimidating her she stood tall and bowed politely to him. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. I've tried hard to fit the part." The eyebrow rose and there was a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. "Fit which part?" he asked, crossing his hands on his desk. "Well, this is a pretty high-end job. And all of the perks of it, the apartment, the car, the wardrobe...I feel as if I've been employed by a diplomat or a royal or something. I figure I can't show up looking anything but proper." She walked to the next pot as she spoke, keeping her voice level and matter-of-fact. She saw a slight tremor in his brow when she mentioned the perks awarded to her and she loved that she could deliver torture back to him as he did to her.

"No one else has received those...perks." She whirled on him at his admission, and she saw his surprised reaction to her sudden ferocity. "Then why? Why me? What makes me deserve all of those things?" He did not answer her immediately, simply kept her gaze stolidly. "I did not mean to offend you Rin." Rin felt the air leave her chest, and her frame loosened the tense anger leaving her. She shook her head sadly, and turned around again giving him her back. She went back to watering the fern before her, mind spinning. ' _He will not admit it! I'm running out of options, I'll have to push him to it._ _That or throw myself at him..._ ' She pushed that thought away. If he was this timid about this she doubted her openly admitting to being in love with him would do more then scare him away. She finished with the plants and gave him another formal bow on her way out. He had gone back to work, and without looking away from his monitor he nodded in acknowledgement. Back at her desk, Rin sat, huffed, then pulled out her phone texting the one person who might be able to push Sesshomaru into admitting he wanted her.

...

A/N: Very short, I know, I'm sorry. It's all mostly building to the next circumstance. The next chapter is in progress, and we're finally to the fun part! (If you catch my drift) Thank you guys so much for bearing with me, I should be much more available moving forward, so hopefully I can get this going and get it all out to you as soon as I can. You're all so lovely, thanks so much for being who you are. I'd like to thank Crystal Castles, without whom this entire re-write would not have happened and of course, per usual, my T-Bone for letting me bounce my ridiculous ideas off of and listening to all of my arbitrary details and convincing me they weren't as silly as I felt they were. And you! Of course, you, always you! For reading and reviewing and following, etc. See you next time!


End file.
